<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El Manto de Zarkon by WingzemonX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034375">El Manto de Zarkon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX'>WingzemonX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Fights, Gen, Male Protagonist, Princes &amp; Princesses, Religion, Swordfighting, Swords, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diez años atrás, Isabelleta tuvo que dejar a su familia y país para contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Frederick Rimentos, sobrino del emperador de Volkinia. Ahora su esposo acaba de ser nombrado emperador segundo del más grande e importante de los territorios imperiales conquistados hace ya casi tres siglos. Por tal motivo, el matrimonio y sus dos hijas tendrán que emprender un largo viaje hasta aquel lugar, y adaptarse a las responsabilidades que sus nuevos estatus conllevarán.</p><p>Entre los soldados asignados a la guardia personal de los nuevos mandatarios, hay un extraño hombre alto y de apariencia aterradora, que a Isabelleta le provoca una gran desconfianza e incomodidad sin motivo alguno. Pero cuando a mitad de su viaje sus hijas y ella son víctimas de un horrible intento de secuestro, es este misterioso soldado el que sale a protegerlas, demostrando de una manera casi bestial que es mucho más de lo que aparenta a simple vista. A pesar de todas las opiniones negativas que se volcarán en este individuo tras aquel incidente, Isabelleta y Frederick tendrán que depositar su confianza en el inusual guerrero de nombre Rubelker, si desean sobrevivir a todos los enemigos que los empezarán a rodear en su nuevo hogar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prólogo</strong>
</p><p>Los soldados de casacas plateadas lograron penetrar las puertas de la fortaleza justo antes de las ocho de la noche. Un frío invernal había bajado desde las montañas, acompañado de una densa y casi asfixiante neblina blanquizca. Una vez dentro, los invasores no se encontraron con gran resistencia. La batalla se prolongó sólo unos cuantos minutos más, antes de que los pocos enemigos que aún seguían de pie optaran por tirar las armas y entregarse a la misericordia de los ganadores. Cuando todo se calmó y el antiguo castillo quedó en silencio, la neblina se había asentado cerca del suelo y cubría prácticamente todo de la mitad de sus espinillas para abajo.</p><p>El capitán del escuadrón plateado entró por el portón recién derribado faltando cuarto para las diez. Todos los rebeldes sobrevivientes se encontraban apresados, amarrados y juntos en el patio principal de la fortaleza. No los contó uno por uno, pero le pareció que eran alrededor de diez o quince. Eso sí, había aún unos pocos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, ocultos en la neblina, por lo que tenían que moverse con cuidado a cada paso.</p><p>El capitán contempló con un poco más de cuidado a los capturados, sin poder pasar por alto las inusuales pieles color grisáceo de varios de ellos. Pero no eran como si se hubieran manchado de ceniza o algo parecido, sino un tono parejo y liso, acompañado de esos ojos plateados de serpientes que reflejaban la luz de la antorchas casi como un espejo. El capitán había escuchado escuetos rumores sobre ellos, pero no había creído que realmente fueran como los describían hasta que puso un pie en esas tierras, y le había tocado tener que combatir de frente contra ellos.</p><p>Aun así, fue evidente para el capitán que todos esos prisioneros, incluidos aquellos cuya piel era gris, no eran soldados; ni siquiera usaban uniformes o insignias. Eran personas normales, con ropajes normales; incluso algunos portaban viejos y sucios harapos. Campesinos y artesanos, intuyó el capitán; hombres trabajadores que de alguna forma habían terminado con rifles y espadas en sus manos. Y le fue igualmente inevitable preguntarse cuántos de ellos lo habían hecho siguiendo fielmente y con consciencia su ideal, y cuántos simplemente por no tener otra opción. Sin embargo, no dejó que aquello lo distrajera más de lo necesario.</p><p>Suspiró pesadamente, un poco por cansancio y un poco por frustración, pasando una mano por su cabellera oscura, con algunas canas prematuras presentes en ella.</p><p>Aquello ya había durado demasiado. Cuando las tropas imperiales fueron movidas a aquel territorio para apaciguar esa <em>“pequeña revuelta,"</em> se había dicho que sería una tarea rápida y limpia. No había sido así en lo absoluto. Pero esa victoria parecía ser un buen avance para darle un cierre próximo, o al menos eso esperaba él.</p><p>Uno de sus hombres se le acercó por un costado. Tenía su cara cubierta de sangre, pero claramente no era suya y él ni siquiera había reparado en ella.</p><p>—Son todos, capitán —señaló el soldado, mirando hacia los cautivos.</p><p>—¿Todos? —Masculló el capitán incrédulo, mirando de nuevo a los hombres de rodillas y con sus manos atadas—. Ninguno parece ser un oficial.</p><p>—Dicen que los que daban las ordenes se fueron —intervino otro de sus soldados, que se encontraba de pie a lado de los prisioneros con su rifle listo para disparar al primero que se moviera más de la cuenta—. Que escaparon por un túnel secreto antes de que anocheciera, y los dejaron aquí a su suerte. Lo último no lo dijeron con esas palabras, pero es evidente.</p><p>Aquello le revolvió el estómago. La sola idea de que los líderes de estos inexpertos soldados, posiblemente aquellos que los arrastraron a esa locura en primer lugar, hubieran sencillamente huido cobardemente y dejado atrás a estos pobres tontos sólo para morir… ¿cómo podía cualquiera tener tan poca honra y convicción? ¿Por qué peleaban realmente?</p><p>—¿Quién de ellos les dio esa información? —cuestionó el capitán con cierta severidad, y el soldado del rifle usó éste para señalar a uno de los prisioneros en el centro de su improvisada formación. Era un hombre joven y delgado. Su piel no era gris ni sus ojos color plata, sino morena y oscuros respectivamente. Aun así, las facciones de su cara dejaban en evidencia una cierta afinidad con los otros que lo rodeaban. Tenía un golpe en la frente del que le brotaba algo de sangre y ésta le recorría la cara, pero no parecía nada grave. El capitán se le aproximó y él lo miró desde abajo con expresión dura y firme, bastante imponente para quizás haber sido un joven ayudando a labrar el campo de sus padres hasta hace un par de meses—. Estás molesto con esos malditos que los abandonaron, ¿cierto? Es lógico y justo que lo estés. —El hombre de rodillas no le respondió—. ¿Estaba entre los que escaparon, aquel al que apodan Escarlata?</p><p>El semblante sereno y duro del rebelde se hizo pedazos de golpe, dejando en su lugar sólo una expresión petrificada de terror absoluto. Todo ello provocado únicamente por la mención de ese nombre.</p><p>—¿Le tienes miedo? —Musitó despacio el capitán, agachándose hasta ponerse a su misma altura—. Él no está aquí, él no es quien te tiene atado, ni quien te está apuntando con su rifle. Tu vida no está más en sus manos, sino en las mías. Así que respóndeme: ¿estaba Escarlata en esta base? ¿Escapó por ese túnel del que hablas?</p><p>El hombre no reaccionaba, como si hubiera caído abruptamente en un profundo trance del que no era capaz de despertar. Su respiración se agitó un poco y sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Incluso algo de sudor empezó a resbalarse por el costado de su cabeza, brillando con la luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el patio.</p><p>—¡Respóndele al capitán! —Espetó molesto el soldado a su lado, alzando su rifle con la intención de golpearlo con la culata.</p><p>—¡No lo hagas! —le ordenó tajantemente su superior, alzando una mano hacia él. El soldado desistió en el momento de su intento.</p><p>—No te diremos nada, <em>sig</em> —pronunció la voz de alguien más entre los cautivos, impregnando de desdén especialmente aquella última y desconocida palabra. El capitán se viró hacia un lado, en donde se encontraba de rodillas otro hombre, éste sí de piel gris y ojos plateados, de mayor edad pero de complexión fornida. Tenía la espalda recta y su vista fija al frente para no mirarlo ni a él y ni a sus hombres—. Nadie nos abandonó, nosotros decidimos quedarnos para pelear hasta el final. Si quieres encontrar a Escarlata, tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta. Nosotros no te ayudaremos en lo absoluto.</p><p>La mirada del capitán se endureció ante tal declaración. Aguardó unos segundos a que las palabras de aquel hombre se apaciguaran, y entonces pronunció:</p><p>—Si estaban dispuestos a pelear hasta el final, ¿por qué se rindieron justo cuando entramos? —Deslizó su vista por el resto de los prisioneros, la mayoría con sus cabezas agachadas, rostros agotados y melancólicos. Ninguno de ellos compartía el mismo entusiasmo y convicción que ese hombre mayor intentaba transmitir—. Desde aquí no me parece que todos compartan tu opinión sobre que no fueron abandonados.</p><p>El hombre de piel gris no pronunció nada. Siguió con su mirada firme al frente, inmutable. De todos ellos, él sí parecía tener más experiencia en el campo de batalla. «Un verdadero guerrero <em>zarkonio</em>», pensó el capitán, maravillado y curioso por aquel individuo. Pero su impresión no mitigaba el hecho de que ese hombre fuera un rebelde, y de momento además un prisionero de guerra.</p><p>—Llévenselos al campamento —ordenó el capitán a sus hombres—. Los interrogaremos por separado.</p><p>Estaba convencido de que, sin las miradas inquisitivas de sus compañeros, alguno de ellos estaría más dispuesto a hablar. Lo que se temía el capitán era que, aun así, ninguno de ellos supiera en realidad demasiado. De otra forma, era probable que no los hubieran dejado atrás.</p><p>Los soldados de casacas plateadas los hicieron pararse, y a punta de fusil los encaminaron en fila hacia la salida. Aquel hombre, el guerrero mayor, opuso algo de resistencia al momento de hacer que se parara, y mientras era empujado a la puerta gritó al aire con todas fuerzas:</p><p>—¡¡Por el Rash!!</p><p>Quizás el guerrero esperaba que alguno de sus compañeros lo secundara en su aclamación… pero no fue así. Aun así, su grito resonó con fuerza en la silenciosa noche, y poco después él y todos los demás desparecieron tras los muros.</p><p>—¿Quién será ese <em>Rash</em>? —Escuchó el capitán que uno de sus solados le preguntaba a su diestra—. He escuchado a algunos de ellos gritar eso mismo antes de atacar. ¿Cree que sea el nombre real de Escarlata, señor?</p><p>—No, no lo creo —respondió el capitán, un tanto indeciso. La lealtad de esos hombres a Escarlata parecía ser meramente conveniente; su lealtad hacia ese tal Rash parecía ser algo mucho más incuestionable—. Escarlata estuvo aquí —declaró de pronto, exteriorizando su pensamiento más fuerte—. Lo teníamos tan cerca y… —calló por unos segundos, y luego continuó—: No importa. Busquen ese túnel, y veamos si podemos adivinar a dónde se fueron.</p><p>Los soldados comenzaron a registrar todo el lugar, principalmente cualquier escalera que los pudiera llevar a las mazmorras. Su búsqueda dio resultados más pronto de lo esperado. Un grupo de cinco se adentró primero, tres con sus armas en mano apuntando al frente, y dos alumbrando el camino. Encontraron las mazmorras, encontraron el túnel, pero también encontraron mucho más.</p><p>Uno de ellos subió con la misión de informarle a su capitán de su hallazgo. Cuando llegó ante su superior, se le veía pálido, agitado, y horrorizado…</p><p>—Son las celdas, señor —intentó comunicarle el soldado entre jadeos—. Los mataron a todos… es horrible…</p><p>El oficial no logró comprender la espantosa realidad que guardaban esas palabras, hasta que él mismo bajó a aquel sitio.</p><p>Lo primero que se veía en cuanto se bajaba los largos peldaños de piedra pulida, eran seis celdas de gran tamaño, tres a cada lado de un angosto pasillo, con barrotes oscuros que permitían ver claramente al interior de ellas. Y lo que había dentro eran cadáveres, quizás ocho o diez en cada una, desparramados por el suelo uno a lado del otro como una grotesca alfombra.</p><p>Algunos tenían sus gargantas abiertas de lado a lado, otros tenían marcas de apuñaladas por todo el torso, otros más tenían sus vientres abiertos y su interior expuesto; y al menos tres habían sido completamente decapitados y sus cabezas reposaban plácidamente sobre lo demás. La sangre de todos cubría el suelo debajo de ellos y las paredes, llegando a invadir el pasillo al filtrarse entre los barrotes. Ninguno parecía haber recibido al menos la piedad de un disparo rápido en la cabeza, como si intencionalmente hubieran querido que sufrieran… o, más bien, que quien entrara ahí se encontrara con la más nauseabunda escena posible.</p><p>Algunos de los muertos portaban el uniforme azul típico de la milicia local; prisioneros de guerra, seguramente. Pero otros más usaban ropas más comunes, túnicas modestas como la de los hombres que habían capturado, e incluso se distinguía entre ellos a un par con la misma piel gris. El capitán se sintió asqueado por la idea de que fueran hombres de su propio ejército, traidores o desertores quizás. Pero lo que más le afectó fue al avanzar por aquel pasillo y notar que en la segunda celda de la izquierda, había también entre los cuerpos tres mujeres… y dos niños de no más de diez años.</p><p>—Esto no fue una ejecución, fue una masacre —comentó hastiado uno de sus hombres con voz carrasposa—. ¿Los mataron a todos antes de irse? ¿Por qué?, ¿para qué no dijeran nada?</p><p>—Si esa fuera la intención, había formas más fáciles, rápidas y compasivas de hacerlo —señaló el capitán—. ¿Qué tanto más podrían saber esos niños que los soldados que dejaron atrás? No, esto fue obra de Escarlata, obsesionado con su teatralidad y mórbido sentido del humor. Se trata de un maldito mensaje, o quizás una despedida. Asqueroso enfermo…</p><p>—Si hubiéramos logrado entrar un poco antes, lo habríamos atrapado. Y quizás podríamos haber evitado esto…</p><p>—Ya, no importa —masculló el capitán, alzando una mano en señal de orden—. Escarlata sólo es un matón, y un cobarde por lo visto; ya caerá. Por lo pronto, reúnan los cuerpos en el patio para quemarlos.</p><p>—¿Quemarlos sólo así? —Inquirió otro de ellos, aparentemente inconforme con la propuesta—. Deberíamos al menos traer a un sacerdote, o algo…</p><p>—Lo sé, es lamentable, pero no tenemos tiempo para ir a buscar uno y esperar a que llegue hasta acá. Pediremos que recen por sus almas después. Ahora debemos intentar rastrear a los que huyeron, y reagruparnos con el ejército local para avanzar a…</p><p>—¡Capitán! —Oyeron como gritaba otro de los soldados al final del pasillo—. Creo que hay alguien con vida por acá.</p><p>La atención de todos se volcó en aquella dirección. Después de las seis celdas con barrotes, seguían una serie de puertas gruesas de acero, cuatro a cada lado, con puertillas en la parte inferior para la introducción de comida. Celdas individuales, para los más violentos o para los más importantes seguramente. Siete de ellas se encontraban abiertas y parecía no haber más cadáveres en su interior; si había alguien ahí, al parecer se lo llevaron con ellos. Pero había una, al fondo a la izquierda, que se encontraba fuertemente cerrada con un pesado candado. Uno de los soldados se encontraba agachado, con su cabeza casi pegada al suelo sucio, y se asomaba por la pequeña rendija de la parte inferior.</p><p>—Oye, ¿puedes escucharme? Di algo si me entiendes —decía con fuerza esperando alguna respuesta que no llegaba.</p><p>El capitán y el resto de los hombres se aproximaron. El oficial se agachó junto con el otro soldado, que se hizo a un lado para que él pudiera ver también. Lo primero que percibió fue un fuerte aroma que brotaba del interior de aquella celda. No era desagradable o asqueroso, sino muy intenso y húmedo, acompañado además de la típica sensación del humo y la pólvora quemada. Dentro estaba totalmente oscuro, pero la escasa luz de las antorchas que lograba entrar por la puertilla alumbraba lo suficiente para poder ver una silueta recostada en el suelo, al fondo del cuarto. Sin embargo, lo que les ayudaba a realmente estar seguros de que se trataba de una persona, y especialmente de una viva, era el sonido de su respiración agitada y ronca, casi como si cada inhalación le doliera.</p><p>—Hey, ¿puedes escucharme? —Intentó ahora por su cuenta el capitán—. Somos el Ejército Imperial de su majestad, vinimos a ayudar. ¿Puedes decirme si estás bien? ¿Hay alguien más contigo adentro?</p><p>Siguieron sin recibir respuesta, más allá de esa pesada y punzante respiración. No sonaba bien; podría estar enfermo o quizás herido. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado ahí? Quizás entre las prisas de su escape no lo habían alcanzado a sacar, o ejecutar según fuera su intención.</p><p>—Traigan explosivos y vuelen ese maldito candado —ordenó tajantemente el capitán, virándose hacia sus hombres—. ¡Rápido!, quizás podamos salvarlo.</p><p>Dos de los soldados se fueron apresurados a cumplir con el encargo, y volvieron unos minutos después con el experto en explosivos, y una caja de madera cargada con varios tipos de estos. El experto revisó el candado y la puerta, y seleccionó entre sus opciones dos cilindros pequeños con mecha, especiales para crear explosiones relativamente pequeñas.</p><p>—Espero que esto sea suficiente —informó el experto—. Algo más fuerte podría provocar algún derrumbe por la sacudida.</p><p>Cubrieron el candado con una pasta pegajosa, y colocaron los dos cilindros contra ésta para que se mantuvieran pegados. Extendieron las mechas hasta colocarse prácticamente en las escaleras de la entrada por seguridad. Usando pedernal y acero, prendieron la mecha y las chispas fueron avanzando por el suelo como una serpiente, hasta llegar a su destino. El sonido de la explosión retumbó aún más fuerte por el eco de las mazmorras. Sintieron además como el suelo y el techo se agitaban, y algo de polvo y roca se desprendió de éste último como una pequeña nevada. Cuando toda la conmoción se disipó, se acercaron cautelosos a la celda. El candado yacía prácticamente derretido y torcido en el suelo, y la puerta se había abierto al menos la mitad.</p><p>Dos hombres entraron primero con antorchas y alumbraron el interior. El capitán y otros dos, incluido el experto en explosivos, los siguieron por detrás. Entre el olor a pólvora y humo que habían causados los explosivos, sobresalió ese olor impregnado que el capitán había percibido antes, pero ahora con mucha más intensidad. Lo único que se le venía a la mente que podría oler parecido, sería un té de hierbas muy amargo, pero mucho más intenso que eso por lo que todos tuvieron el instinto de cubrirse un poco sus narices y bocas.</p><p> La celda era mucho más pequeña de lo que pensaban, apenas y eran cuatro metros cuadrados. No había ninguna ventana, ninguna cama ni letrina, y las paredes parecían sin acabado o pulido, sólo la piedra filosa, al igual que el suelo. Había marcas de golpes en ellas, arañazos de espadas o algo más grande. En el centro las antorchas alumbraron lo que parecía ser un cuenco de madera, con restos de algo quemado en él de los cuales aún brotaba un poco de humo. ¿De ahí provenía ese olor?</p><p>El prisionero se encontraba sobre su costado izquierdo al fondo, con su barbilla pegada al pecho y sus manos ocultas entre sus muslos. Parecía ser un chico, de quince o quizás dieciséis años, de complexión algo gruesa, pero se le veía en mal estado. Su cabello era una maraña oscura y sucia, y usaba unas ropas viejas color ocre que parecían quedarle pequeñas y dejaban a la vista sus brazos y piernas, que estaban cubiertos de mugre y marcas de golpes recientes y viejos. No se movió en lo absoluto cuando entraron, o incluso parecía haberse quedado ahí quieto a pesar de la explosión. Su respiración se oía aún más lastimera de cerca.</p><p>Sólo Yhvalus sabía en ese momento por qué cosas había pasado.</p><p>—Saquéenlo de aquí y llévenlo con el doctor —les indicó el capitán a los dos hombres detrás de él, que de inmediato obedecieron mientras los otros dos les alumbraban el camino. Los soldados se agacharon a sus lados e intentaron tomarlo de sus brazos para alzarlo. Sin embargo, justo cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel, la situación dio un giro completo.</p><p>De la nada, el muchacho levantó su cabeza, revelando su rostro sucio como el resto de su cuerpo, con las pequeñas señales de una barba juvenil creciéndole. Pero sus ojos, toda la expresión de su cara… estaba repleta de una completa e irracional ira.</p><p>Un tremendo y agudo grito surgió de su boca, como si fuera el rugido de una bestia. El grito retumbó en el eco de aquel pequeño espacio y asustó a todos. Agitando sus brazos hacia los lados, empujó a los dos soldados lejos de él, golpeándolos con todo su peso para lanzarlos contra las duras paredes. De un salto se paró firmemente en sus dos pies descalzos, y encaró de frente a los otros dos con las antorchas y al capitán, que lo miraban confundidos. Cuando se paró, se dieron cuenta de que era alto para su edad. De hecho, sus hombros eran anchos, y su apariencia fuerte y robusta. Su respiración seguía agitada y sus hombros se alzaban y bajaban al ritmo de ella, mientras miraba con expresión ausente a cada uno, como si en realidad no fuera del todo consciente de que aquellos delante de él fueran tres personas.</p><p>Volvió a gritar, como el aviso de un animal antes de atacar, y se lanzó hacia uno de los soldados con antorchas y lo derribó al suelo, tacleándolo con todo su cuerpo. Una vez que lo tuvo ahí, alzó su puño izquierdo, mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con su mano derecha, y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con tanta fuerza que el hombre quedó inconsciente al segundo golpe. Antes de que pudiera dar el tercero, el otro soldado se apresuró a sacar su espada.</p><p>—¡Detente!, ¡ahora! —le gritó, jalando su arma hacia atrás, y luego directo hacia el extraño atacante. El chico dobló su cuerpo hacia atrás de una forma que parecía casi imposible, esquivando el sablazo. Luego, se impulsó con fuerza hacia él, aferrándose fuertemente al brazo con el que sujetaba la espada, mordiéndolo por encima de su uniforme y casi atravesando la tela y su piel con sus dientes.</p><p>El soldado lanzó un fuerte alarido de dolor y retrocedió aturdido. Soltó su arma que cayó al suelo, aunque no se quedó mucho tiempo ahí. El muchacho lo soltó poco después, lo empujó con una fuerte patada contra la pared, y entonces tomó la espada del piso firmemente con su mano derecha, y sin vacilar se lanzó en su contra para apuñalarlo. Lo habría logrado, si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento intervino su capitán, abalanzándose hacia el frente en el momento justo para desviar la estocada con su propio sable. Luego rodeó al chico por el cuello con su brazo libre, apretándolo firmemente mientras seguía manteniendo lejos el filo del sable que había robado con el suyo propio, presionando ambas hojas.</p><p>—¡Basta!, ¡tranquilízate! —le gritaba con potencia el capitán mientras lo sujetaba—. ¡No somos tus enemigos!, ¡estamos aquí para ayudarte…!</p><p>Pero aquel muchacho no parecía entenderle. Gruñó y gritó como fiera una vez más, y de pronto jaló su codo derecho hacia atrás, clavándoselo al capitán con gran fuerza en el costado de su abdomen, provocándole un dolor tan intenso como si lo hubieran apuñalado.</p><p>El capitán tuvo que soltarlo y retrocedió descuidadamente, sosteniéndose con una mano el área golpeada. El chico se giró de inmediato hacia él, alzó la espada sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer fuertemente. El capitán alzó la suya para cubrir el ataque, y ambas hojas chocaron creando un potente impacto. La fuerza fue tal que el capitán sintió como todo su cuerpo era empujado hacia abajo, y terminó cayendo de sentón. Teniéndolo en el piso, el muchacho volvió a alzar la espada y la dejó caer de nuevo contra él. El soldado sostuvo firmemente su arma con dos manos, protegiéndose con ella como si fuera un escudo. El muchacho comenzó a golpear una y otra vez hoja contra hoja, aplicando una tremenda rabia y vigor, que poco a poco comenzaba a astillar el acero de ambas hasta estar a punto de que se partieran en dos.</p><p> Antes de que la protección del capitán mermara por completo, los tres soldados que seguían aún conscientes lograron incorporarse y se abalanzaron contra el chico. Lo tomaron firmemente entre los tres y lo jalaron hacia atrás para apartarlo del capitán. El muchacho gruñó, gritó y se zarandeó erráticamente, y por poco logró quitarse a los tres de encima como un perro se sacudiría las pulgas.</p><p>—¡Sométanlo!, ¡al suelo! —gritó uno de los soldados, y entre los tres lograron derribarlo y lo sujetaron firmemente bocabajo contra el piso rocoso. El rostro del muchacho chocó fuertemente contra la piedra abriéndose el labio, pero no le importó. Siguió agitándose y gimiendo, pero al parecer ya lo tenían controlado.</p><p>El capitán logró incorporarse a duras penas. Sus manos y brazos le dolían por los fuertes impactos de las espadas, e igual el golpe en su costado le ardía horrible. Sin embargo, aquello aún no había terminado.</p><p>Otro grito tan desgarrador como los anteriores se hizo presente. Ante los ojos atónitos del capitán, el muchacho plantó sus dos manos contra el piso, y comenzó aplicar fuerza para levantarse, a pesar de que los tres hombres seguían sobre él… y lo estaba logrando. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron, y sus venas sobresalieron por el esfuerzo como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Su cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a alzarse, con todo y sus captores encima que sólo sentían, estupefactos, cómo eran alzados sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>Aquello resultaba increíble de ver. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa fuerza?</p><p>El capitán hizo todo lo posible para sobreponerse a su impresión, y se aproximó rápidamente hacia él antes de que pudiera liberarse del todo. Los soldados pensaron que quizás terminaría con él clavándole lo que quedaba su arma en el cuello, o quizás finalizaría todo con un disparo de su revolver sobre la corona de su cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue tomarlo fuertemente de su cabello con sus dedos, y alzar su cara hacia él para que pudiera verlo directo a los ojos. Y al verlo de cerca, no vio una bestia ni un monstruo… sólo a un niño muy asustado.</p><p>Y entonces lo comprendió.</p><p>—¡Mírame! —le gritó con fuerza mientras lo seguía sujetando, y éste le gruñó y agitó su cabeza como si quisiera morderlo—. ¡No necesitas seguir peleando! ¡La batalla terminó!, ¡¿me oyes?! —el chico lo miró fijamente, confundido—. La batalla ya terminó… —le repitió despacio y suave, de una forma que quizás aquel pobre muchacho desconocía era capaz de hablarse—. Aquellos que te hicieron daño se han ido. Ahora estás a salvo…</p><p>La mirada del muchacho se fue calmando poco a poco, y sus ojos dejaron de verse nublados y perdidos, tomando más la apariencia de una mirada humana. El capitán supo que le había entendido, y que incluso aquella declaración lo había desconcertado. La idea de que estuvieran ahí no con la intención de pelear con él, tal vez le parecía totalmente inédita. Sus brazos dejaron de aplicar fuerza, y se dejó caer contra el suelo con todo y los tres hombres que lo sujetaban. Recostó su mejilla derecha contra la dura y filosa roca, y pequeños rastros brillantes de lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.</p><p>—Suéltenlo —ordenó el capitán a sus hombres, y aunque estos dudaron al principio al final obedecieron. Cuando se retiraron, el chico no hizo intento alguno de pararse; sólo se quedó ahí recostado, flojo como si todas las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado.</p><p>El capitán se puso de rodillas delante de él y lo contempló detenidamente.</p><p>—Dime, ¿quién eres, muchacho? —le preguntó con voz calmada.</p><p>El chico alzó tímidamente su cara, mirándolo de nuevo con esos ojos oscuros, asustados… y tristes. Sus labios resecos se abrieron temblando un poco, y le susurró débilmente su nombre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 01. Isabelleta Rimentos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 01<br/></strong>
  <strong>Isabelleta Rimentos</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La princesa inspeccionó por última vez la que fue por diez años su habitación en el Palacio Imperial de Marik; suya y de su esposo, el príncipe Frederick, para ser precisos. Su excusa para permanecer un poco más era que quería revisar que no olvidaba nada, pese a que ella sabía que todo lo de valor ya estaba empacado y cargado en alguno de los carruajes de la caravana. Lo que realmente hacía, siendo en secreto una nostálgica y sentimental sin remedio, era despedirse de aquel espacio que tanto la vio reír, llorar, lamentarse y alegrarse; y que fue cómplice de uno que otro secreto, sin mencionar las noches que pasó con Frederick en aquella cama y entre esas sábanas.</p><p>Recorrió aquel espacio cuadrado de un extremo a otro, pasando sus dedos y su mirada por las gruesas y suaves cortinas, por la superficie lisa del escritorio de caoba, por el tapiz corrugado de las paredes, por los estantes de los muebles para libros ahora vacíos, e incluso sobre la cama en esos momentos despojada de todos sus cobertores. Se permitió además sentarse unos momentos en el colchón desnudo, sintiendo la complexión de éste como si le resultara totalmente nuevo.</p><p>Estando ahí sentada, echó un vistazo lento a su alrededor, y dejó salir un suspiro pesado, casi melancólico.</p><p>Se sentía tonta e inmadura por reaccionar de esa forma. Y la mayor ironía de todo era que, cuando llegó por primera vez a aquel sitio, ese cuarto le había parecido tan frío y gris (igual que todo ese palacio, cabe mencionar), que estaba convencida de que nunca podría siquiera conciliar el sueño en un sitio así. Y diez años después, ahí estaba, lamentándose por tener que dejarlo atrás, como había dejado antes la casa de su infancia, a sus padres, a sus amigos, y a todo su país. Todo eso cuando aún era llamada Isabelleta Vons Kalisma, y no Isabelleta Rimentos, princesa del Iluminado y Justo Imperio Volkinia. En aquel entonces ni siquiera tenía el título de princesa, sino el de duquesa (aunque <em>“hija de duque”</em> sería más exacto). Ahí en Volkinia, todo Rimentos, de nacimiento o matrimonio, recibía el título de príncipe o princesa de la mano del Emperador. Sonaba bien en un inicio. Pero, como todo, mientras más personas lo tenían menos valioso se volvía.</p><p>Pero ahora, desde hacía tres semanas de hecho, acababa de ganarse un nuevo título que usaría adyacente al de princesa: emperatriz segunda, que de hecho sonaba también más espectacular de lo que realmente era, pero era compartido considerablemente por menos personas. El precio de dicho título era, sin embargo, una nueva mudanza, y una nueva despedida de un sitio que ya había empezado a considerar su hogar.</p><p>Pero esos pocos segundos serían los únicos en los que se permitiría dejarse llevar por esas sensiblerías. Una vez que terminara ahí, se limpiaría la cara y saldría de ese palacio con la cara en alto, dichosa y orgullosa de aceptar aquel nuevo desafío. Pues aquello era lo que siempre había querido, después de todo.</p><p>Ser emperatriz segunda de un territorio conquistado era quizás lo más cercano a ser reina que podría llegar alguien en su posición. Y sabía que ella merecía ser más que sólo una princesa de adorno para el sobrino del emperador. Era una Vons Kalisma, después de todo. Quizás no era descendiente directa de la línea principal, y lo suficientemente alejada de ésta para no lucir la emblemática cabellera plateada que solía acompañar a su apellido. Aun así, por sus venas corría la sangre de reyes y conquistadores… aunque tuviera que hacerla notar a través de su matrimonio.</p><p>—Alteza —escuchó la vocecilla de una de sus doncellas llamándola desde la puerta del cuarto, separándola de una sacudida de sus cavilaciones—. Ya está todo listo para partir, y el príncipe la espera en el salón. ¿Quiere que le diga que necesita un poco más de tiempo?</p><p>Isabelleta apenas y la miró por el rabillo del ojo sobre su hombro. La acompañaban dos más con el uniforme de diario color gris del palacio, que cargaban consigo algunas mantas blancas dobladas. Se volteó hacia las cortinas dándoles la espalda, y se talló un poco los ojos con sus dedos para intentar despejar cualquier rastro indebido que pudiera haberle quedado en ellos. Su preocupación fue exagerada, pues en realidad se encontraban bastante secos.</p><p>Se paró de la cama con su postura recta, y le sacó la vuelta a ésta para aproximarse a la puerta con paso firme.</p><p>—No, ya terminé —le respondió con voz apacible—. Llévame ante mi esposo, por favor.</p><p>Las tres sirvientas inclinaron su cuerpo al frente en una pronunciada reverencia, y se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera salir. Una vez que Isabelleta estuvo en el pasillo, las dos jovencitas con las mantas entraron al cuarto, y comenzaron diligentemente a cubrir los diferentes muebles con ellas. La tercera, que portaba el uniforme de gala azul marino y blanco que les acababan de confeccionar, comenzó a guiar a la princesa hacia el salón. Cuando iban a medio pasillo, Isaballeta escuchó como cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas, e incluso como le colocaban llave. Se cuestionó unos momentos si acaso su antiguo cuarto sería habitado por alguien más en algún momento próximo, o por el contrario permanecería cerrado por años. Como fuera, aquello ya no era su asunto.</p><p>— — — —</p><p>Tal y como su doncella le informó, Frederick la esperaba en el salón principal de la planta alta, una galería larga de sillones terciopelados, mesas para té y bocadillos, pinturas, esculturas y ventanales, para recibir visitas y tener reuniones más íntimas; si entre veinte y treinta persona podía considerarse como tal. El príncipe, recientemente nombrado emperador segundo, se encontraba de pie frente a una de las ventanas, contemplando los jardines del ala sur. Cuando escuchó el sonido de los tacones de Isabelleta resonar sobre el suelo, se giró hacia su dirección con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda, y una notable firmeza marcial en su postura.</p><p>Isabelleta lo contempló con disimulo mientras se le aproximaba, reconociendo que se veía especialmente bien esa mañana. Su cuerpo alto y fornido se encontraba enfundado en el interior de su traje de gala estilo militar color rojo vino, con hombreras y botones dorados; el más fino que tenía. Su cabello, y su abundante bigote anaranjado, estaban bien arreglados y brillantes. En su costado portaba la espada ceremonial de empuñadura dorada. Pareciera que estuviera a punto de entrar a un salón en el que se ofrecía un elegante baile, y no de emprender un viaje en carruaje de varios días, seguido de otro de cuatro semanas en barco. En comparación, a la princesa le pareció que su vestido sencillo verde olivo y su abultado abrigo de zorro plateado, lucían bastante casuales, y sintió un ligero resentimiento hacia su esposo por ello.</p><p>Se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba con sus ojos verdes, pero no tuvo idea de qué pensamiento le pasaba por la mente en ese momento.</p><p>—Isabelleta —le saludó el príncipe con un ligero asentimiento de su cabeza hacia el frente, una vez que estuvo de pie delante de él.</p><p>—Frederick —le respondió ella con el mismo tono y con el mismo movimiento. Saludos bastante formales y fríos, incluso para miembros de la realeza. Pero era el tipo de etiquetas que se esperaban de aquellos en sus posiciones, al menos en público; y en ese momento se encontraban rodeados de diez sirvientes que aguardaban también el momento de irse—. ¿Y las niñas?</p><p>—Ya las he hecho traer —contestó Frederick, inmutable—. ¿Te aseguraste de no olvidar nada como deseabas?</p><p>—Todo está listo —contestó Isabelleta con normalidad, quizás incluso un poco impasible.</p><p>Mientras hablaba, se aproximó sutilmente a la misma ventana por la que él miraba, contemplando también los jardines. Al parecer un poco de nieve había caído durante la madrugada. «Una de esas esporádicas nieves volkineses típicas del final del otoño», pensó Isabelleta, aunque ese año parecían ser más que esporádicas. Y lo peor era que los rumores decían que el clima en los territorios conquistados, era aún más extremo e impredecible que ahí en el Imperio.</p><p>—¿Estás emocionado? —le cuestionó de pronto a su esposo, mirándolo tenuemente de lado.</p><p>—¿Por el viaje? Yo no lo describiría de esa forma —respondió Frederick con firmeza.</p><p>—Me refería al cambio, supongo. ¿No sientes nervios?</p><p>—No… No aún, al menos. Pero tengo mucho tramo de viaje para comenzar a sentirlos. ¿Y tú?</p><p>Isabelleta se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Sólo soy la emperatriz segunda. Si Volkinia Astonia es como aquí, no creo que mucha gente se fije en mí. Estarán muy ocupados buscando cómo criticar o desestimar al emperador segundo. Así que puedo estar tranquila y ser yo misma.</p><p>Pese a que intentaba decir aquello con voz suelta, incluso bromista, algo de animosidad se asomaba entre sus palabras. A Frederick eso no le molestó, e incluso le simpatizó lo suficiente para dibujar una modesta sonrisa debajo de aquel poblado bigote.</p><p>—Ya hablando enserio, sé que todo saldrá bien —le susurró la princesa despacio, inclinando su rostro un poco hacia él como si temiera que los sirvientes la escucharan—. Eres la mejor persona a la que el emperador pudo haber nombrado para gobernar en su nombre en Volkinia Astonia. De hecho, si no se cuida, la gente de allá te preferirá a ti como su gobernante legítimo por encima de él.</p><p>—No bromees con eso —le susurró Frederick igualmente en voz baja—. Pero, gracias. Significa mucho tenerte como mi apoyo; a ti y a las niñas…</p><p>Como invocadas por su alusión, las dos pequeñas ingresaron un segundo después por las puertas de la estancia. Eran escoltadas por detrás por sus dos damas de compañía, dos gemelas hijas de un barón de posición media, algo flacuchas y poco agraciadas, pero bastante discretas y silenciosas; dos cualidades que Isabelleta apreciaba. Las dos princesas usaban un vestido blanco de hermosos holanes, y un abrigo de zorro similar al de su madre; era lo que todas las mujeres nobles de Marik usaban en esos momentos, por algún motivo.</p><p>Las niñas se aproximaron hacia sus padres, haciéndole una reverencia a cada uno, cruzando sus delgadas piernas y agachando sus cuerpos lo más que éstas les permitían. La mayor lo hizo de manera excelente, pero la menor estuvo a punto de caer de sentón al suelo en su intento.</p><p>—Buenos días, papá, mamá —los saludó con elocuencia la hija mayor, la princesa Isabelleta II de nueve años, nombrada obviamente en honor a su madre, y por la insistencia del propio emperador en que lo hicieran por lo gracioso que le resultó dicho nombre desde la primera vez que escuchó a Isabelleta madre pronunciarlo con su acento kalismeño. Hasta esa fecha desconocía si había sido un intento de humillarla o enaltecerla, pero a modo personal la idea de que su primera hija tuviera su nombre le causaba alegría, y a veces algo de confusión. La niña lucía además unos hermosos caireles rubios, similares a los suyos. Y mientras más crecía, sus rostros más se asemejaban el uno al otro. Pero para bien o para mal, sus parecidos hasta el momento se limitaban sólo en lo físico.</p><p>La menor, la princesa Mina, no pronunció nada como saludo, y la mayor parte de su concentración se enfocó en no caer. De todas formas la jovencita de siete años era siempre muy callada, incluso para su edad. Sus cabellos tenían ese tono entre rojizo y anaranjado que tanto distinguía a los Rimentos. Y, a diferencia de su hermana que se notaba que su dama la había peinado con detenimiento esa mañana, la cabellera de Mina se encontraba totalmente suelta y cayendo sobre sus hombros, incluso viéndose algo desarreglada.</p><p>Isaballeta sintió el impulso de reprenderlas tanto a Mina como a su dama, que aguardaba a unos metros de distancia con su cabeza agachada y en posición asustadiza. Pero al final desistió; ella más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era la segunda de sus hijas, así que no envidiaba a la pobre y desdichada baronesa.</p><p>Frederick regresó el saludo de sus hijas con un modesto asentimiento de su cabeza. Isaballeta se permitió menos frialdad, aproximándose a ellas y pasando su mano enguantada por sus rostros redondos, y permitiéndose incluso tallar una pequeña mancha blanquizca de azúcar en la comisura de la boca de Mina.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de ustedes?, ¿están nerviosas? —les cuestionó Isabelleta de pronto, como si hubieran sido parte de su conversación desde el inicio.</p><p>—En lo absoluto —respondió Isabelleta II, esbozando una radiante sonrisa y logrando que en sus mejillas se formaran unos lindos hoyuelos—. En realidad, estoy emocionada de conocer un sitio totalmente nuevo, y de recorrer el mar del norte. Quizás nos crucemos incluso con algún iceberg.</p><p>—Siempre que lo rodeemos —señaló la emperatriz segunda sólo con la dosis necesaria de interés, y se viró entonces hacia su otra hija—. ¿Y tú, Mina? ¿Nerviosa? —La niña la miró con sus ojos bien abiertos por unos segundos, y luego negó lentamente con su cabeza—. ¿Y emocionada? —Su reacción fue exactamente igual a la de la pregunta anterior.</p><p>—No le emociona estar encerrada tantas horas en el interior de un coche —susurró muy despacio la hermana mayor como si la estuviera acusando. Mina frunció el ceño, al parecer inconforme por esto.</p><p>—Descuiden, haremos descansos cada cierto tramo para estirar las piernas —advirtió Frederick, uniéndose a la plática—. Y  las noches las pasaremos en pueblos elegidos en nuestra ruta. Todo está bien planificado.</p><p>—¿Lo ves? —le señaló Isabelleta II a su hermana, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. La niña siguió sin responder, pero su rostro se tornó más calmado.</p><p>Una de sus sirvientas, la mayor y de más rango entre ellas, se les aproximó con cautela por un costado una vez que los saludos parecieron haber concluido.</p><p>—Altezas, su carruaje los espera —les indicó con cortesía, extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta.</p><p>Era hora de partir. Y claro, tenían que hacer un espectáculo de aquello desde el mero inicio. Isabelleta y Frederick se adelantaron hasta colocarse delante de la puerta. La princesa se paró derecha a lado de su esposo, y rodeó el brazo de éste con el suyo. Sus dos hijas tomaron su respectivo lugar detrás de ellos, seguidas por sus damas de honor, y luego por el resto de sus sirvientes personales que los acompañarían en dicho viaje, formando de cierta forma dos filas paralelas alineadas y rectas.</p><p>La pareja comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo de la planta alta, y en dirección a las escaleras principales del palacio que daban hacia el gran vestíbulo. Al pie de las escaleras, los esperaban dos hileras más de sirvientes, luciendo también sus mejores galas, aunque no tanto como los uniformes azul marino y blanco de aquellos que acompañaban en ese curioso cortejo. Detrás de esos muros de sirvientes, se encontraban varios nobles locales, hombres y mujeres, que habían acudido para despedirlos en persona. No eran muchos, pero los suficientes como para que sus modestos aplausos se hicieran sonar en el eco de aquel amplio espacio.</p><p>Cuando pasaban delante de ellos, los sirvientes que formaban el camino agachaban sus cuerpos en profundas reverencias, y los nobles aprovechaban para esbozar algunas palabras de apoyo.</p><p>—Buena suerte, alteza.</p><p>—Traiga orgullo a su apellido.</p><p>—Esperamos verlos pronto por aquí, alteza.</p><p>Frederick respondía cada saludo con una mirada, una sonrisa y un sencillo movimiento de su cabeza. Isabelleta era algo más reservada, y sólo asentía de vez en cuando. Sus hijas hacían lo propio unos pasos detrás, con sus caras en alto, exudando ferviente confianza… o, al menos Isabelleta, ya que Mina avanzaba más con el rostro agachado, y sólo de vez en cuando saludaba a algunas de las personas modestamente con una mano.</p><p> Lo cierto era que a ninguno de esos visitantes le importaba demasiado quien gobernara con Volkinia Astonia. Mientras sus acuerdos comerciales se respetasen, los cargamentos fueran y vinieran sin problema, y los respectivos impuestos llenaran las arcas, todo funcionaba a la perfección para ellos. La mayoría sólo estaba ahí para quedar bien con el nuevo emperador segundo, por si acaso se les llegaba a ofrecer; y claro, de paso también con el emperador si les era posible. Sin embargo, en eso último quizás quedarían decepcionados, pues en todo lo que llevaba de esa mañana Isabelleta no había visto a su tío político por ningún lado, y al parecer tampoco se encontraba ahí presente.</p><p>—¿El emperador no viene a despedirnos? —le susurró despacio a Frederick cuando iban a mitad de su recorrido hacia las puertas abiertas que comunicaban con el jardín frontal.</p><p>—Se ha sentido algo indispuesto esta mañana —le respondió el príncipe Rimentos disimuladamente—. Me ha convocado a sus aposentos más temprano para charlar. Me dio su bendición y consejo.</p><p>Isabelleta asintió, conforme con su respuesta.</p><p><em>“Indispuesto”</em> cuando se trataba del emperador Roderick Rimentos, podía significar muchas cosas. Pero Isabelleta supuso que quizás el frío le había causado un pequeño catarro, y tan orgulloso como era prefería encerrarse todo el día en su cuarto y atender sus asuntos desde ahí con más privacidad, antes de permitirse estornudar enfrente de los otros nobles. Era un hombre difícil, por decirlo menos, con el que Isabelleta tuvo que convivir mucho más que con su propio suegro. Le hubiera gustado decir que en esos diez años le había tomado algo de cariño como padre postizo, o al menos como tío. Sin embargo, lo cierto era que su incómodo sentido del humor, nariz fisgona que disfrutaba meterse en asuntos ajenos, y comentarios hirientes o fuera de lugar, no eran de las cosas que extrañaría de ese sitio.</p><p>Tras el amplio y alto arco de la entrada principal del palacio, los esperaba el extenso y hermoso patio frontal, y dos largas hileras más de personas. Pero esta vez se trataba de soldados, veinticinco a cada lado, vistiendo los uniformes plateados y abrigos blancos como la nieve. Eran la guardia personal que los acompañaría durante ese viaje para su protección y apoyo, cuidadosamente elegidos de la milicia volkines para servir a los nuevos emperador y emperatriz segundos de Volkinia Astonia. Muchos lo considerarían un honor, aunque quizá algunos un descenso.</p><p>Cuando los cuatro miembros de la Familia Imperial Rimentos pasaron por la puerta, los cincuenta soldados desenvainaron sus brillantes sables y los alzaron al frente, formando con ellos un vistoso túnel para cubrir su camino.</p><p>—Genial —se escuchó como Mina susurraba, maravillada.</p><p>La pequeña comitiva siguió, pasando por aquel camino mientras eran cubiertos por las armas de sus guardias. Su andar se volvió más firme y ceremonioso en ese último tramo. Aun así, Isabelleta se permitió mirar discretamente a cada uno de esos galantes y jóvenes hombres.</p><p>La kalismeña tenía un cierto gusto secreto por esos uniformes plateados, pulcros y brillantes, especialmente cuando entornaban figuras atléticas y fuertes, y eran coronados por rostros finos con ojos y cabellos claros; hombres fuertes y hermosos por igual, propios de la raza volkines. Si había algo que debía admitir que le gustaba de su nueva nación, era definitivamente sus hombres. Incluso su esposo era bastante apuesto y fornido; no hubo queja alguna al respecto cuando se conocieron, y hasta la fecha.</p><p>La gente en Volkinia, sobre todo la alta y media nobleza, eran de carácter conservador y muy religioso. No era bien visto que una mujer, en especial una casada, expresara tan directamente ese tipo de gustos, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no era ni de lejos la única en esa corte que sentía lo mismo. Incluso más de una habían llevado aquello a mucho más que sólo mirar o un coqueteo inocente ocasional. Pero a diferencia de ellas, Isabelleta no se regodeaba de la superioridad moral.</p><p>—¿El uniforme de tus soldados también será azul marino, papá? —Oyó que su hija mayor cuestionaba curiosa detrás de ellos—. ¿O los dejarás plateados?</p><p>—Creo que actualmente en Volkinia Astonia usan negro —le respondió Frederick tranquilamente—. Aún no lo he decidido, en realidad.</p><p>A Isabelleta le dieron la <em>“transcendental”</em> tarea de decidir el color y el diseño del uniforme que llevaría la nueva servidumbre, algo que de seguro le encargaban a toda emperatriz segunda como si realmente importara mucho qué usaran o no. No le dedicó demasiado tiempo a ello, y se decidió rápido por ese modelo azul y blanco; aunque debía aceptar que en realidad se les veía muy bien. Pero si acaso le consultaban sobre los uniformes de los soldados, ella preferiría que se quedaran con las elegantes casacas plateadas, aunque sabía que eso no sería posible pues ese era el color propio de los ejércitos bajo el mando directo del emperador.</p><p>Al menos podría apreciarlos con ellos hasta que llegaran a Volkinia Astonia.</p><p>De pronto, cuando les faltaban sólo un par de metros para llegar a su carruaje, los ojos de la emperatriz segunda se fijaron en uno de aquellos soldados, pero que sobresalía demasiado del resto. Se encontraba casi al final de la fila del lado derecho. Era un hombre grande… no, más bien enorme; superaba por al menos una cabeza a los dos que tenía a cada lado, que eran ya de por sí bastante altos, incluso un poco más que Frederick. Su complexión era realmente fornida y gruesa, como la de un gran oso. Su cabello era completamente oscuro, y tenía una poblada barba sin candado que cubría toda el área inferior de su rostro, mentón y mejillas. Las facciones de su cara eran toscas, y tenía varias cicatrices recorriéndola, algunas mucho más visibles que otras. Y sus ojos… fueron quizás lo que más le impresionó. Eran profundos y vacíos, como pozos negros que miraban al frente con una expresión fría y dura.</p><p>Isabelleta se sintió tan impresionada y asustada por aquel rostro, que inconscientemente se apretó aún más al brazo de su esposo. Aquel individuo no parecía ser una persona; por un segundo creyó que se trataba de algún espíritu que se había aparecido y colado entre los vivos; un pensamiento bobo, pero que igual no desechó de inmediato. Aquel hombre, por su parte, en realidad no pareció reparar ni en ella, ni en su familia. Permanecía quieto, extendiendo su arma al frente con los otros, y teniendo sus aterradores ojos fijos al frente. Incluso cuando pasaron justo delante de él, no los miró. Eso, por algún motivo, no le dio ni un poco más de tranquilidad a la emperatriz segunda.</p><p>Siguieron de largo en su recorrido hasta llegar al carruaje plateado con molduras doradas, con cuatro caballos al frente para jalarlo. Frederick ayudó a su esposa e hijas a subir, y luego las siguió. Las damas de compañía y la servidumbre que las acompañaría se dirigieron a sus respectivos transportes, coches similares estacionados a los lados pero de apariencia menos lustrosa. Sólo hasta que la puerta del carruaje principal fue cerrada, los soldados bajaron sus armas y rompieron su formación, para luego dispersarse y tomar sus posiciones en preparación para la partida.</p><p>—Dios, casi me desmayo de la impresión al ver a aquel sujeto —musitó Isabelleta con cierto melodrama en su tono, colocando una mano sobre su agitado pecho.</p><p>—¿Quién? —Cuestionó Frederick, un tanto perdido por su repentina afirmación.</p><p>—¿Cómo que quién? ¿No lo viste? —Exclamó agraviada la princesa, señalando con su dedo hacia la ventanilla a lado de su esposo—.  A ese soldado, o lo que fuera, tan… aterrador. ¿Enserio es un soldado del emperador? Parecía más un ladrón, o un asesino. ¿Estaremos seguras con un sujeto así en nuestra escolta?</p><p>Frederick la miró perplejo. No estaba asustado en lo absoluto por lo que su esposa decía, sino más bien… confundido. Se asomó sutilmente por su ventanilla para ver si lograba identificar de quién hablaba, pero ya quedaban pocos soldados en su rango de visión, y ninguno cuadraba con esa descripción tan escandalosa.</p><p>—Mi tío me aseguró que eligió a los mejores para estar en nuestra guardia —indicó Frederick mientras seguía mirando hacia afuera—. Así que debemos tener fe en su decisión.</p><p>—Sí, mamá —musitó la pequeña Isabelleta II—, ten fe en su majestad; dudar de él, es dudar de la sabiduría de Dios.</p><p>Isabelleta miró de reojo a su hija con cierto reproche. «Siempre tan oportuna en tus comentarios —pensó—. Aludiendo a Dios en cada oportunidad posible, como una verdadera princesa volkines».</p><p>Se preguntó si alguno de ellos era realmente tan inocente como para creer que el emperador en persona había elegido a cada uno de esos soldados, o eran conscientes de que aquello era sólo un decir. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho de verdad, ¿por qué ello sería garantía de que no se le había escapado un elemento peligroso entre sus elecciones?; quizás por distraerse un segundo para contar alguno de sus malos chistes. Pero claro, en ese país si el emperador decía que había hecho algo, no había cómo contradecirlo o ponerlo a prueba, pues <em>“dudar de él, es dudar de la sabiduría de Dios</em>,” como bien su hija había señalado.</p><p>Pero Isabelleta era de Kalisma, en dónde los reyes se ganaban sus lugares por fuerza, inteligencia y la necesaria dosis de dureza; no porque tuvieran la supuesta bendición de una deidad. Pero era parte de las cosas que implícitamente había aceptado acatar para ser una Rimentos, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.</p><p>Así que si el emperador decía que había elegido a los mejores soldados para ellos, como leal sierva debía sonreír, asentir, y atragantarse con sus dudas.</p><p>—Se veía grande, y muy fuerte —escuchó de pronto como añadía Mina, rompiendo por segunda vez en esa mañana su habitual silencio.</p><p>—¿Tú sí lo notaste? —le cuestionó Isabelleta con curiosidad, a lo que Mina asintió—. De seguro a ti también te asustó, ¿cierto?</p><p>—No —respondió con un pequeño susurro la pequeña, agachando la mirada. No dijo nada más después de eso.</p><p>—Ya no pienses en eso —señaló Frederick, permitiéndose en ese momento estrechar entre sus dedos la delgada mano de su esposa; un acto simple, pero que era recomendable para ambientes más privados como ese—. Piensa en que todos estos hombres, sin excepción, darán su vida por ti de ahora en adelante. En unas semanas más serás la única reina ante la que se inclinarán.</p><p>Isabelleta sólo respondió con un modesto asentimiento de su cabeza. En realidad, no estaba segura de querer que un hombre tan poco agraciado como ese se inclinara ante ella.</p><p>Se viró pensativa hacia su propia ventana, mirando como el carruaje comenzaba a andar, y por lo tanto a alejarse del palacio. Aquella sensación de nostalgia le volvió abruptamente, y la distrajo de aquella desagradable impresión. Odiaba tanto aquel palacio cuando llegó por primera vez, y sólo hasta entonces se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a él.</p><p>¿Qué tan diferente sería el Palacio Imperial de Zarkon en Volkinia Astonia? ¿Qué <em>“emocionante”</em> elección de colores le permitirían hacer una vez que esté allá?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 02. El aire fresco de los bosques</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 02<br/></b>
  <b>El aire fresco de los bosques</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Al recorrer la capital, la caravana de siete carruajes, cinco carretas, y cincuenta soldados, fue despedida por gritos de alegría, aplausos, flores y papel picado de colores recorriendo el aire, de la mano tanto de la mediana y baja nobleza, como del pueblo en sí. Mientras miraba todo aquel despliegue por su ventanilla, Isabelleta no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto de ello era real, y que tanto era sólo por el mero requisito de adular a cualquier miembro de la Familia Imperial, sin importar quien fuera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si bien era cierto que su esposo poseía cierta popularidad por su conducta honorable y afable, aquellos actos le resultaban un tanto exagerados. ¿Sabrían acaso con exactitud quién iba arriba de ese carruaje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al inspeccionar el rostro de Frederick, la nueva emperatriz segunda se daba cuenta de que él también era en parte consciente de esto, pero igual no lograba ocultar el pequeño brillo en su mirada que le causaba esos pequeños instantes de notoriedad. Su hija mayor parecía también disfrutarlo, pues no mostraba pena alguna en asomar su rostro por su ventanilla y saludar sonriente a la multitud. Así que Isabelleta decidió por lo tanto no decir nada que pudiera desmerecer el momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas fueron más calmadas y calladas una vez que dejaron Marik y tomaron camino. Viajarían al noreste por la carretera principal de comercio hasta el puerto de Vistak, en donde ya los aguardaba estacionado un buque de la Marina Imperial. Según su itinerario, les tomaría tres días (cuatro si el clima se tornaba errático y el camino más peligroso) llegar hasta ahí. Y tras uno o dos más para descansar, y terminar de cargar y preparar el buque, comenzarían su trayecto por el Mar del Ártico Este, que en promedio podía llegar a tomar unas cuatro semanas. Harían sólo dos paradas para reabastecer y aclarar la vista con algo más que sólo agua, y al final arribarían directo en Volkina Astonia. Por último, sólo ocuparían hacer un recorrido en tierra hasta la ciudad de Zarkon, la capital de dicho territorio conquistado, y entonces al fin habrían llegado a su destino; y, por consiguiente, a su nuevo hogar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sonaba a un viaje largo, y sobre todo extenuante. No era, sin embargo, nada en comparación con el que la joven Isabelleta Vons Kalisma había tenido que realizar diez años atrás para convertirse en Isabelleta Rimentos. Pero de todas formas resultaría cansado y tedioso, especialmente por lo frío que se tornaría el clima conforme más al norte fueran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante los primeros dos días, su rutina fue moverse durante dos o tres horas, detenerse una para estirar las piernas y descansar, luego proseguir de corrido por dos o tres más, y así sucesivamente. Las noches las pasaban en las ciudades y pueblos seleccionados en el camino, siendo la Familia Imperial y una parte de su servidumbre y guardia recibida en la casa del regente local, y el resto recibiendo asilo en los puestos militares o en la mejor posada que tuvieran disponible. Los regentes habían recibido con antelación (aunque no demasiada por motivos de seguridad) el aviso sobre el paso de la caravana, y todo estaba preparado para recibirlos en cuanto llegaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al día siguiente, con los primeros rayos del sol, debían prepararse lo más rápido posible para proseguir cuánto antes. El capitán de Armientos, jefe de la guardia asignada, era estricto y meticuloso con los tiempos, lo cual resultaba un poco molesto en ocasiones, pero también se agradecía pues lo que todos deseaban era llegar cuanto antes a su destino final.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta y Frederick acataban aquello con el porte y estoicismo que se esperaba de miembros de la Familia Imperial; además de que los viajes de ese estilo no les eran ajenos. Las niñas, por su lado, eran quizás quienes parecían pasarlo peor; la inquietud y la energía de la juventud, además de que estaban mucho menos acostumbradas a ese tipo de ajetreos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta II, como buena princesa volkines que era, no se quejaba ni daba problema alguno. Ella procuraba entretenerse practicando su bordado, leyendo las decenas de libros que había empacado, o cuando bajaban a estirar las piernas recolectaba flores a un lado del camino para colocarlas en su libro de muestras; y recientemente había empezar a considerar la posibilidad de comenzar una colección de insectos, así que también pelaba bien el ojo en caso de ver alguno interesante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina era diferente. No sólo ese era el primer viaje largo que le tocaba hacer a su corta edad, sino que, a pesar de sus cabellos rojizos tan Rimentos, tenía una hiperactividad más propia de una noble kalismeña, aunque su propia madre no creía que ella misma la tuviera. Mina no lograba enfocarse lo suficiente en el bordado o en los libros; al cabo de menos de media hora, se cansaba de ambos. Ella era más feliz cuando podía bajarse del carruaje y correr un poco entre los caballos y los árboles. Esto más de una vez estresó a sus guardias, que cuidaban de no quitarle ni un segundo los ojos de encima. Era una niña un poco problemática, que acostumbraba en ocasiones saltarse sus lecciones, pasear sin permiso hacia los jardines del palacio, e incluso en una ocasión logró salirse de éste. Era muy difícil para sus padres el controlarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El tercer día de camino, todo parecía indicar que si no se detenían pondrían llegar a Vistak antes del anochecer. Aquello motivo a todos en la comitiva a prescindir de algunos descansos en beneficio de llegar a su destino, y así no tener que acampar esa noche; todos menos la princesa Mina, que se sentía más que encerrada en aquellas cuatro paredes, pero por supuesto nadie le había preguntado su opinión al momento de tomar aquella decisión.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cómo era previsible, Isabelleta II tomaba aquello de mejor manera, y había encontrado la forma perfecta de entrenarse durante ese último tramo: estudiar sobre Volkinia Astonia, los demás territorios conquistados, y la última gran maravilla del Imperio, los trenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sabían que si existiera una línea ferroviaria de Marik a Vistak, podríamos haber hecho el recorrido en sólo seis horas? O quizás siete —comentó con moderado entusiasmo la princesa mayor, mientras sobre sus piernas sostenía un libro abierto con el mapa de la zona noreste de Volkinia, y en su mano sujetaba una pequeño cuadernillo y un lápiz en el que había estado haciendo algunas anotaciones y cálculos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sólo seis horas? —Exclamó Isabelleta madre con asombro—. Eso hubiera sido grandioso, y en asientos mucho más cómodos de seguro. Aunque un tren no ayudaría mucho a saltarnos el casi mes entero que pasaremos en el mar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Crees que el emperador construya pronto una línea por aquí, papá? —inquirió la pequeña de nueve años, clavando sus curiosos ojos añil hacia su padre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es difícil decirlo —respondió Frederick mientras contemplaba el paisaje por su ventana—. Los esfuerzos de mi tío parecen de momento más enfocados en comunicar la capital con el sur. Más al norte de Marik, todas estas tierras son algo inhóspitas y difíciles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y aquí estamos, pasando por estos bosques inhóspitos aun así —señaló Isabelleta madre, arrastrando cierto toque de reclamo difícil de esconder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estamos en una carretera perfectamente trazada, querida. Y Vistak es el mejor puerto para partir hacia Volkinia Astonia. Además, ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta sólo asintió. Su rostro reflejaba total neutralidad, por lo que era difícil determinar si estaba conforme o no con aquella explicación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Has pensado en construir tu propia línea ferroviaria en Volkinia Astonia, papá? —Soltó justo después la mayor de las niñas, tomando bastante por sorpresa al príncipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick miró un tanto extrañado a su hija, y pasó sus dedos por su bigote como si tratara de algún tic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No he llegado a pensar en algo como eso —comentó con cierta vacilación—. Ese tipo de proyectos ocupan bastantes recursos y tiempo. No creo que un emperador segundo pueda tomarse ese tipo de libertades, sin recibir primero la aprobación del emperador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por el contrario —declaró ferviente Isabelleta II—, el emperador segundo tiene la libertad de decidir de qué forma invertir los recursos de su territorio, cuando se trata de mejoras en la infraestructura de los edificios, calles y carreteras. Volkinia Astonia es el Territorio más extenso, y es el lugar perfecto para trazar una línea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La princesa colocó su cuadernillo a un lado, y alzó entonces el libro para que su padre pudiera verlo mejor. Se movió algunas páginas adelante, hasta llegar a un mapa completo de lo que era el territorio de Volkinia Astonia y sus fronteras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedes comenzar trazando una pequeña desde el puerto de Mullok hasta la capital. Eso agilizaría el comercio del Mar Ártico del Este. Luego podrías aliarte con el emperador segundo de Ballag y construir una línea que conecte ambas capitales. El tramo que le correspondería a él sería mucho menor, por lo que le convendría. Imagínate poder mover personas y mercancía entre las dos ciudades más grandes de los territorios conquistados, en cuestión de un par de días. Además de todos los trabajos que crearías, no sólo durante la construcción sino para el mantenimiento de las vías, conducción de las máquinas, cuidado de las estaciones… Y serías el primer emperador segundo en incentivar esto; podrías ser recordado por ello. Es cierto que se ocuparía recursos adicionales, pero Volkinia Astonia es el territorio más rico, después de todo. Y podrías convencer fácilmente a la alta nobleza de invertir; sus negocios son los que más se beneficiarían de un transporte rápido. Y si no es suficiente, siempre puedes establecer un pequeño impuesto temporal, que no afecte tanto a las personas pero que en total pueda sustentar parte de la obra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick e Isabelleta madre se vieron el uno al otro con expresiones atónitas. Ninguno se dijo nada, pero sus miradas eran más que suficientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Vaya, parece que alguien aprovechó estas últimas semanas para estudiar el doble que de costumbre —comentó Frederick un poco bromista, haciendo que los labios de su hija se ensancharan en una amplia sonrisa y sus mejillas se ruborizaran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Creo que tienes a una fuerte candidata para ser tu consejera de confianza —añadió Isabelleta madre con un tono parecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Consejera? Estoy considerando dejar que ella gobierne por mí.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los tres rieron al unísono, pero sin levantar de más la voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaballeta II había demostrado desde temprana edad tener una mente bastante aguda para entender temas en su mayoría complicados. Desde los que comprendían la religión, la historia y la literatura de su país, hasta temas de geografía, matemáticas e incluso leyes. Más que una niña de nueve, hablaba como una mujer de dieciocho, aunque en realidad no hubiera muchas mujeres en Volkinia que mostraran tanto interés por aprender cosas que quizás nunca aplicarían directamente en su día a día. Sus padres no sabían de dónde había sacado tal astucia y agilidad mental, pero era algo que ninguno deseaba desalentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La única que no se unía a la alegría del momento, era la pequeña Mina. Ella era una niña de siete años más convencional, aunque su hiperactividad no tenía nada de convencional. Mientras ellos tres hablaban, la niña pelirroja se había revuelto en su asiento a lo menos doce veces, hasta terminar prácticamente con su cabeza colgando de la orilla, y sus piernas alzadas con sus pies pegados contra la pared. La falda abultada de su vestido le caía encima como un cobertor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Siéntate bien —le reprendió su hermana mayor, provocando que su tono se sintiera tan autoritario como el de su madre—. Una princesa no levanta las piernas y cuelga su cabeza así. Si los soldados te vieran en esa posición tan indecente, te perderían por completo el respeto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isabelleta —murmuró Frederick con dureza—. No hay nada indecente en el accionar de tu hermana; es sólo una niña. Además, estamos en confianza y en familia. Discúlpate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento —respondió la mayor de las niñas con neutra emoción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Será mejor que paremos a descansar un rato —indicó el emperador segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Frederick, no quiero tener que dormir en una tienda de campaña esta noche —replicó Isabelleta madre, con molestia y enojo—. De seguro durante tu servicio militar tú dormías en una de esas cosas todas las noches, pero no es propio de señoritas como nosotras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te aseguro que la tienda que traen para ti es mucho más cómoda que varios cuartos de posada —señaló Frederick con un inusual tono de broma—. Sólo será una hora. A todos nos vendrá bien estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire; en especial a Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick terminó su comentario con un sutil guiño de su ojo derecho hacia su hija menor, la cual, teniendo aún la cabeza colgando, le sonrió mostrando sus dientes chuecos. La emperatriz segunda permaneció en un frío silencio. Al parecer, no había mucho margen para poder protestar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El emperador segundo abrió la pequeña puertecilla que comunicaba con los choferes y les indicó que pararían. Toda la comitiva se fue deteniendo uno a uno tras esparcir la orden, y los cuatro Rimentos bajaron de su carruaje en cuanto les fue permitido. En esos momentos el cielo estaba gris, y había aún unos pocos rastros de nieve en el suelo y en los árboles. Hacía menos frío que el día anterior, aunque sí el suficiente para que tuvieran que abrigarse. A pesar de su protesta original, una parte de Isabelleta agradecía el poder pararse, pues ya había comenzado a sentir su trasero entumido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El capitán Armientos se aproximó a Frederick en cuanto estuvieron afuera, y fue notable en su rostro duro que esa parada abrupta fuera de itinerario no había sido de su agrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Reanudar el camino luego de esta parada, alargará nuestro trayecto, alteza —le indicó el hombre mayor de cabello canoso—. Será inevitable tener que acampar esta noche. Y si es así, tendremos que comenzar el armado del campamento a más tardar dentro de tres horas, para prevenir que nos tome desprevenidos la noche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entonces que así sea —respondió sin miramientos el príncipe—. Una noche con el aire fresco de los bosques le hará bien a mi familia. Después de todo, dentro de poco pasarán todo un mes rodeadas del aire frío del mar del norte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cómo usted diga, alteza —respondió Armientos, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza hacia adelante. En sus palabras había convicción, pero en su tono se hallaba algo de inseguridad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un segundo después, Isabelleta se aproximó con paso aguerrido hacia ambos hombres, mientras se colocaba sus guantes gruesos para protegerse más del frío que hacía ahí afuera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Capitán Armientos, mis hijas desean ir a pasear un poco entre aquellos árboles —indicó la emperatriz segunda—. Asígnenos una escolta, por favor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—De inmediato, alteza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No se aparten demasiado —musitó Frederick—. Reanudaremos la marcha en cuanto podamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo será una pequeña caminata para… ya sabes, respirar el aire fresco de los bosques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquel comentario, cargado de cierto resentimiento, ruborizo las mejillas del joven príncipe. No pensó que lo hubiera escuchado, y en especial que a su esposa aquello le resultara molesto. Y sin darle oportunidad de réplica, Isabelleta y sus dos hijas se apartaron un poco hacia la parte frontal de la caravana, y aguardaron ahí al capitán Armientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick suspiró, resignado ante lo que terminaría conllevando todo eso; posiblemente una actitud cortante e indiferente por parte de su esposa hasta que decidiera disculparse. Pero de eso mejor se preocuparía más tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— — — —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de unos minutos, el capitán se acercó a las tres princesas acompañado detrás por seis soldados. Uno de ellos, que marchaba hasta atrás del grupo, de inmediato llamó la atención de la joven emperatriz segunda, y de paso también la de las dos pequeñas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta lo reconoció de inmediato: era aquel hombre enorme que había visto en el palacio, de facciones toscas y poco agraciadas, enfundado en aquel uniforme que parecía apenas de la talla adecuada para no reventarse ante el menor movimiento de sus abultados músculos. Durante esos días de camino, no se habían vuelto a cruzar directamente con él; de alguna forma se había logrado confundir entre el resto de los guardias. Pero ahora ahí estaba de nuevo delante de ellas, provocando en la emperatriz segunda una aversión igual, o incluso mayor, a la del primer día. Él de nuevo no parecía reparar en ella; sólo miraba fijamente, de manera ausente y perdida, hacia el bosque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estos hombres las acompañarán durante su caminata, alteza —le indicó el capitán, haciéndose a un lado para que así los seis pudieran pegar sus manos a sus pechos y agacharse hasta pegar sus rodillas derechas en el piso fríos; los seis en perfecta, casi ensayada, coordinación. Isabelleta los miró de reojo, pero su atención estaba puesta especialmente en ese individuo de barba oscura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Capitán Armientos, ¿puedo hablar un segundo con usted? —inquirió Isabelleta con tono autoritario, y sin esperar alguna respuesta se apartó unos pasos, esperando que el hombre mayor la siguiera. Lucas Armientos así lo hizo, algo preocupado—. Con todo respeto, no me siento cómoda con ese hombre tan cerca de nosotras. Haga el favor de asignarnos a alguien más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quién, su alteza?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No se haga el tonto, usted sabe de quién hablo —le respondió la princesa, alzando un poco la voz. Señaló entonces con un movimiento discreto de su cabeza hacia la formación de los seis soldados que aguardaban instrucciones—. No me gusta su mirada ni su apariencia. No me inspira seguridad, y si hay algo que debería de sentir en los hombres que me protegen, es seguridad. ¿No está de acuerdo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por supuesto —susurró Armientos, un poco inseguro, aunque fue claro que entendió de inmediato cuál de los seis hombres era el origen de esa reacción—. Pero le aseguro que las tres estarán totalmente a salvo con él. Es uno de los mejores soldados de este escuadrón, sino es que incluso el mejor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me importa —respondió Isabelleta tajantemente, alzando su mirada al frente con decisión—. Le ordeno que nos asigne a alguien más, y deje de cuestionarme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armientos la miró en silencio, con una expresión que quizás buscaba ser neutra pero parecía más bien estarla juzgando en silencio, algo que a la emperatriz segunda no le agradó en lo más mínimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás pecando de soberbia, mamá —escuchó de pronto que Isabelleta hija pronunciaba de golpe, tomándola desprevenida. Ambas niñas se habían aproximado a su costado, y al parecer habían oído la mayor parte de su discusión—. Te lo dijimos, su majestad el emperador asignó a estos hombres para nuestra protección. Creer que tu juicio es superior al suyo, es una ofensa a él, y una ofensa a Dios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cuida tu lengua —alegó la madre furiosa, alzando un dedo delante de ella en señal de advertencia—. ¿Yhvalus no te enseña a no contradecir a tu madre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos enseña que debemos alzar la voz ante quien sea cuando un pecado o una injusticia suscita ante nosotros; incluso si se trata de nuestros padres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¿Cómo te…?! —Isabelleta tomó firmemente a la pequeña de cabellos rubios de su brazo con una mano, y alzó rápidamente la otra con la clara intención de dejarla caer como una pesada bofetada. Isabelleta II por mero instinto alzó sus brazos para protegerse, y apretó fuertemente los ojos con miedo. Mina, por su cuenta, se quedó congelada en su sitio, con sus ojos muy abiertos, también con su respectiva dosis de temor aunque no hubiera dicho nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo único que detuvo a la emperatriz segunda de aplicar tal escarmiento, fueron los mismos ojos juzgadores del capitán Armientos, e incluso de los seis soldados que seguían aguardando. Era poco probable que alguno de ellos hiciera o dijera algo para detenerla si acaso decidía disciplinar a su hija de esa forma, pero de todas formas su mano flaqueó y al final la bajó lentamente sin dar golpe alguno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquello era quizás otra de esas cosas que las personas en su posición debían mejor realizar en privado, fuera de las miradas curiosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi hija será una estupenda emperatriz o reina algún día. ¿No lo cree, capitán Armientos? —El capitán permaneció callado—. Quizás deba hacerle caso, y no ser tan soberbia. Pero si algo nos ocurre estando al cuidado de ese… soldado, lo haré responsable a usted directamente, capitán.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, alteza —fue la respuesta simple y corta de Armientos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo 03. La más horrible de las pesadillas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 03<br/></b>
  <b>La más horrible de las pesadillas</b>
</p><p>
  <span>El recorrido de las tres princesas Rimentos se prolongó un poco más de lo esperado. Lo que menos deseaba la pequeña Mina en esos momentos era volver. Aprovechaba esos minutos que le habían regalado para correr con júbilo entre los árboles, sólo deteniéndose para tomar las hojas caídas del suelo, y lanzarlas al aire sobre su cabeza para que cayeran como si fueran enormes copos de nieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por su parte, Isabelleta II se comportaba con algo más de moderación. La mayor de las princesas se entretenía avanzando a paso lento, inspeccionando con cuidado cada uno de los  troncos con sus dedos desnudos como si examinara un antiguo y frágil mapa. Buscaba también alguna flor que sobresaliera del suelo cada vez más frío y húmedo, e incluso (a escondidas de su madre) abría bien los ojos por si veía algún insecto interesante, al cual el frío no hubiera ahuyentado todavía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La emperatriz segunda se limitaba a seguir a sus dos hijas unos pasos detrás, poniendo más atención en dónde pisaba y en qué tan lejos las pequeñas avanzaban, que en admirar las bellezas naturales que tanto atraían a las dos jovencitas. Isabelleta nunca se había considerado una mujer de campo. Prefería la seguridad de un techo, cuatro paredes y un suelo firme bajo sus pies. Esa comodidad que sus hijas tenían al exterior debieron heredarla de su padre, pues Frederick era un hombre que disfrutaba del aire libre, los paseos, correr por el campo, y algunas diversiones como carreras de veleros, e incluso competencias de tala de árboles. Por su lado, así como la mayoría de las nobles Kalismeñas, la actividad más campestre con la que Isabelleta estaba familiarizada era la equitación, aunque hacía mucho que ella misma no la practicaba; mínimo los diez años que llevaba como una Rimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los seis soldados asignados a su escolta iban detrás de la emperatriz segunda, distribuidos de tal forma que lograban cubrir toda su retaguardia. Observaban metódicos a su alrededor, intentando percibir cualquier anormalidad que pudiera presentarse. El soldado alto y de barba se hallaba en el extremo más a su izquierda. Isabelleta lo observaba de vez en cuando por la esquina de su ojo, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía ahí. Durante todo el recorrido había estado mirando pensativo hacia los árboles a los lejos, y tenía su enorme mano sujeta a la empuñadura de su sable derecho. Esa constante paranoia y alerta era parte del trabajo de cualquier soldado, en especial uno asignado a proteger a tres miembros de la Familia Imperial. En ese sentido, la princesa no tendría nada que reprocharle. Pero en el caso de aquel hombre, le causaba una profunda ansiedad tenerlo justo detrás de ella, con su mano lista para desenvainar, y posiblemente en su contra. Un pensamiento infantil, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero estaba convencida de que ese mal presentimiento que la acompañaba no podían ser sólo por su aspecto tan aterrador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo no le gustaba en aquel hombre, aunque no supiera qué, y aunque todos los demás desechaban su opinión a la primera instancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quería terminar aquel pequeño paseo lo antes posible, volver a la caravana y sentirse más segura en la presencia de su esposo y del resto de los guardias. Pero cada vez que miraba a sus hijas divirtiéndose y despejándose del encierro de aquel carruaje, se decía a sí misma que debía esperar sólo un poco más. Pero ya casi estaba siendo hora de volver. Después de todo, si se tardaban demasiado tendrían que acampar esa noche ahí en esos bosques; y, ciertamente, su antipatía por la naturaleza incluía por supuesto el tener que dormir en ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto, la princesa dejó un poco de lado sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que los pasos de los hombres a sus espaldas habían cesado. De hecho, ella misma había avanzado al menos tres antes de darse cuenta y detenerse. Se giró preocupada hacia los soldados, no entendiendo el motivo en un inicio. Pero conforme ponía más atención al lenguaje corporal de los seis, más claro se volvía que algo los había alterado. Ahora no era sólo aquel hombre de barba oscura, sino que todos tenían sus manos en sus armas, y miraban a su alrededor con expresiones tensas. Y, de hecho, el hombre de barba se había colocado unos pasos delante de ellos. ¿En qué momento se había hecho ese cambio de formación?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó la princesa, apremiante. Los soldados no le respondieron—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? ¡Contéstenme!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Algo retumbó en la lejanía, agitando el aire. El fuerte estruendo hizo que Isabelleta se estremeciera preocupada, y retrocediera un paso por mero instinto. Cinco de los soldados se giraron al mismo tiempo en la dirección por la que habían venido. Al primer estruendo le siguió un segundo, y un tercero también. ¿Acaso eran… explosiones?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Eso vino de la caravana? —Inquirió Isabelleta, acongojada—. Debemos volver, rápido…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un zumbido lejano en el aire inundó sus oídos, y por esa fracción de segundo la distrajo de lo que estaba ordenando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Al suelo! —Escuchó como una voz grave y potente gritaba, pero no fue capaz de identificar exactamente de dónde o de quién. Lo siguiente que fue capaz de procesar, fue como el enorme cuerpo de aquel soldado de barba se abalanzaba hacia ella como un animal salvaje al ataque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta soltó un agudo grito de terror y se cubrió con sus brazos. Un instante después, fue tacleada por aquella gran masa de músculos, y la emperatriz segunda cayó de espaldas sobre la hierba húmeda por la nieve, siendo cubierta por completo por el soldado. Más zumbidos cortaron el aire y fueron acompañados gritos, gemidos, y palabras de los demás guardias que ella no fue capaz de comprender. No lograba ver nada en realidad, más que la absoluta oscuridad que la envolvía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡…traigan a las princesas! —Logró entender al fin que alguien decía, y aquella mención de sus dos hijas le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«¡Mis niñas! —pensó la emperatriz segunda, creyendo por un segundo que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero sus labios en realidad se encontraban sellados—. Isabelleta, Mina; ¿dónde están? Por favor, Dios… que no esté pasando nada grave».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El soldado que la había tumbado se paró al fin, haciendo que de nuevo el aire frío le tocara la cara y la luz le invadiera los ojos. Miró de reojo y vio cómo ese mismo hombre de barba se alejaba corriendo, bastante rápido a pesar de su complexión. Notó como su abrigo blanco ondeaba a su paso, y se perdía entre los árboles. No tuvo oportunidad de ver mucho más, pues rápidamente dos de los otros soldados la tomaron de los brazos, y con bastante poca delicadeza la alzaron de un tirón hasta casi lastimarle el hombro derecho. Cuando la levantaron, Isabelleta logró ver con horror de qué la habían escondido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno de los soldados se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con lo que logró identificar tras unos instantes como una flecha atravesándole el cuello de izquierda a derecha. El hombre tenía el rostro contra un charco de nieve a medio descongelar, expulsando borbotones de sangre por su boca mientras su cuerpo se agitaba en pequeños espasmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La emperatriz no fue capaz de soltar siquiera alguna exclamación de sorpresa u horror; sencillamente se quedó muda. Los soldados la obligaron a avanzar sin soltarla, en la dirección por la que venían para volver a la caravana. Inevitablemente debieron pasar a un lado del soldado caído, e Isabelleta tuvo el reflejo inmediato de desviar rostro hacia otro lado. Al voltearse, notó entonces que el soldado a su izquierda tenía él mismo una flecha clavada en su hombro. Su brillante y elegante uniforme plateado se había manchado de rojo, y su rostro blanco y fino brillaba por el sudor; era evidente que sentía bastante malestar con cada paso, pero que igualmente intentaba resistirlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mis hijas —logró pronunciar la princesa, intentando salir de alguna forma de toda su conmoción—. ¿Dónde están mis hijas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los soldados no le respondieron; no tenían tiempo ni la cabeza suficiente para hacerlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta no supo qué tanta distancia recorrieron, pero debió haber sido sólo unos cuantos pasos a pesar de que a ella le pareció un recorrido eterno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sintió de nuevo el zumbido en el aire, y el soldado a su diestra se dobló sobre sí mismo y expulsó un gemido de dolor. El soldado había recibido una flecha justo en el centro de su espalda, y siendo incapaz de seguir avanzando detuvo sus pasos de golpe. Este cambio tan repentino hizo que Isabelleta tropezara, cayera de rodillas al piso y se llevara consigo al otro guardia, que de por sí tenía problemas para mantenerse de pie por su propia herida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La emperatriz miró sobre su hombro. El otro soldado, aún con la flecha enterrada en su espalda, logró girarse, pararse delante de ella y desenfundar sus dos sables. Soltó entonces un intenso grito, no de dolor ni de miedo sino de absoluta ira, y se lanzó por dónde venían.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta no logró ver en ese momento a qué se estaban enfrentando. Su siguiente reacción fue arrastrarse por el suelo, importándole muy poco lo mucho que de seguro estaba manchando y arruinando su vestido de viaje. Avanzó con una velocidad sobrehumana, clavando sus dedos enguantados en el lodo y la hierba, hasta colocarse justo detrás del árbol más cercano que encontró.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentó como pudo y pegó por completo su espalda al tronco. Su pecho se agitaba al desigual ritmo de su respiración, y sentía los latidos de su propio corazón golpeándole el pecho y asfixiándola un poco en la garganta. No recordaba haber sentido tanto miedo antes en su vida. ¿Acaso los estaban atacando? ¿A ellos? ¿Cómo era eso posible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No se habían alejado tanto, ¿o sí? Sólo estaban a unos metros del camino principal, a unos metros de todos los demás soldados del emperador. Estaban en los bosques de Volkinia, era la esposa de un príncipe, y recién nombrada emperatriz segunda de todo un territorio más extenso que algunos países. Era una Rimentos, era una Vons Kalisma… Eso no le podía ocurrir a ella, no había forma… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Y sus hijas? ¿Dónde estaban Mina e Isabelleta?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Dios, ¿qué le pasó a mis pequeñas?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para los Vons Kalisma, la religión era más algo opcional de cada persona que una doctrina impuesta a la fuerza, por lo que ella misma nunca había estado del todo involucrada en ella. Aun así, como quizás cualquier persona en el mundo, más de una ocasión había sentido la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y pedirle ayuda y consuelo a Dios, o a quién fuera que la estuviera escuchando. Pero aquel anhelo nunca había sido tan fuerte, ni tan real, como en ese momento. Aunque su boca permanecía cerrada, sus pensamientos eran como un grito. Si Yhvalus era el mismo Dios que cuidaba tanto Volkinia como su país natal, esperaba que la escuchara y velara por sus hijas. Pidió que estuvieran bien, y que las sacara de ese pequeño infierno que se había cernido sobre ellas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus ruegos tenían de fondo el acero y los gritos; sonidos de la batalla que resonaban a unos escasos metros de ella. Tímidamente se asomó por un costado del tronco tras el que se escondía, en el momento justo para alcanzar a ver como una pesada y enorme hacha golpeaba a uno de sus soldados en el mismo hombro en el que había tenido encajada aquella flecha, y bajaba por su torso hasta casi partirlo en dos. No fue capaz de ver nada más que un manchón rojizo que cubrió el aire luego de eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta se tapó su boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar, y se ocultó de nuevo detrás del árbol. Hubo más sonidos por unos segundos, y luego… silencio. Y aquello resultó ser aún más aterrador que los sonidos de lucha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que le perforaría el pecho o se le saldría por la boca. Escuchó el sonido de pisadas sobre la hierba congelada y la nieve, aproximándose hacia su escondite. Su cuerpo entero tembló, pero aun así fue capaz de pararse, tambaleándose una vez pero logrando comenzar a correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡¡Auxilio!! —Gritó con todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones—. ¡Frederick!, ¡capitán Armientos! ¡Ayúdennos! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sabía en realidad qué tan lejos se encontraba de la caravana, y si acaso era posible o no que la escucharan, pero igual lo hizo. Gritó y gritó, esperando que alguien, quien fuera, la oyera. Sin embargo, una áspera y dura mano le cubrió abruptamente la boca y su nariz, jalándola hacia atrás y alzándola hasta que sus pies se apartaron del piso. Otro brazo la rodeó por la cintura y la sujetó con fuerza. Isabelleta pataleó y forcejeó como pudo, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizada por aquel tremendo, e incluso doloroso, apretón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Deje de moverse! —Le gritó con agresividad una voz carrasposa justo a un lado de su oído; la voz del hombre que la estaba aprehendiendo—. O será peor para usted, alteza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquella pesada mano casi la asfixiaba. Isabelleta apretó sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de estos. Se sentía tan indefensa y tan débil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Vámonos, ya! —Gritó alguien más atrás—. Los demás soldados no tardan en venir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué hay de los que se quedaron atrás? —Cuestionó otro, con una voz que a Isabelleta le pareció extrañamente más suave que las otras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué importa? Iremos al punto de reunión, y quien logre llegar que lo haga…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un intenso grito cortó su conversación, y un denso olor metálico cubrió el aire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Pero qué…? —Exclamó el hombre que la sujetaba, aparentemente sorprendido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los gritos y el acero comenzaron a resonar de nuevo, pero ahora cada vez más fuerte como el sonido de una avalancha acercándose. Su captor soltó a Isabelleta abruptamente, prácticamente empujándola, y ésta cayó de narices en la tierra. La princesa se giró sobre sí misma, quedando sobre su trasero y comenzó a retroceder con sus manos y piernas. Ante ella, vio al menos siete espaldas, todas giradas hacia el mismo lado, sujetando firmemente hachas, lanzas, ballestas, espadas, e incluso algunos traían rifles. Delante de esos siete había más, pero a ellos no los podía ver con claridad. Lo que logró distinguir mejor, fue una figura blanquizca que se abría paso entre ellos como neblina, acompañada de destellos como pequeñas chispas, y más manchones rojizos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquellos hombres, de ropas viejas y sucias, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo intentando cortarle el paso, pero Isabelleta vio atónita como el que se acercaba terminaba empujándolos contra los árboles como si un caballo los hubiera golpeado, dejando una estela de sangre en su recorrido. Luego de unos segundos, logró ver mejor los dos largos sables de acero oscuro que cortaban a todos aquellos individuos como si fueran simples ramas, sin que estos pudieran tocarlo. Logró ver después las manos que sujetaban dichos sables, y el rostro con barba negra. Logró ver también su uniforme blanco y plateado, en esos momentos pintado de rojo al igual que su propia cara. Respiraba agitadamente, con su aliento surgiendo como vapor de su boca. Estaba rodeado por tal vez diez de ellos, pero había incluso más tirados a sus pies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era ese soldado. Isabelleta debería de haberse sentido aliviada por su repentina aparición, pero en realidad… su terror sólo se incrementó aún más, ante la imagen de aquel hombre enorme, cubierto de sangre y con sus ojos llenos de una ira propia de alguna fiera inhumana. Y ciertamente eso le pareció por un momento: una fiera, una bestia, un monstruo… sacado de la más horrible de las pesadillas.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 04. Siete tiradores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 04<br/></b>
  <b>Siete tiradores</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquel soldado que tanta desconfianza y miedo le causaba a la emperatriz segunda, fue precisamente el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Y aunque la idea como tal de que estaban por enfrentarse a una emboscada no se había materializado claramente en su cabeza, previo a que ésta comenzara, ciertamente le pareció que no estaban solos en ese punto del bosque. Y esto no se debió a que hubiera oído o visto algo inusual; más bien, lo había olido. Entre todo el aroma a pino y tierra húmeda que los rodeaba, distinguió una cierta mezcla de humo, grasa y carne; vestigios del fuego de un campamento, extinguido no hace mucho, y que no debía estar muy lejos de su posición.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En primera instancia aquello no parecería ser algo preocupante. Sin embargo, inspirado más por su instinto, sí le pareció suficiente para indicarle su inquietud a los otros cinco que lo acompañaban en la escolta de las princesas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aguarden —susurró despacio, alzando un brazo delante de ellos para forzarlos a detener su marcha—. Creo que hay alguien cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ese sólo gesto y palabras provocaron que los cinco se pusieran de golpe en alerta, y se prepararan para sacar sus armas al primer avistamiento de peligro. Miraron alrededor, intentando detectar con sus propios ojos qué era lo que había alertado de esa forma a su compañero. Por supuesto, nadie alcanzó a notar nada raro en esos pocos segundos que pasaron. Y el propio soldado que había hecho la aviso, no tenía claro qué podía significar aquel olor y presentimiento con exactitud, como para explicarles claramente sus sospechas. Quizás, de haberlo hecho, todos podrían haber reaccionado más rápido y el resultado final hubiera sido diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué sucede? —escuchó que la emperatriz segunda cuestionaba al darse cuenta de que se habían detenido, pero ni él ni ninguno de los otros le respondieron—. ¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? ¡Contéstenme!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si no podía explicarles a los otros soldados lo que ocurría, mucho menos podría explicárselo a ella. Se comenzó a plantear que quizás había exagerado, pero la inquietud que sentía no se disipaba ni un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las explosiones que sucedieron en ese momento a lo lejos sacudieron los alrededores. A sus espaldas, los otros cinco soldados se giraron hacia el camino por el que venían, pero él siguió contemplando alrededor. Aquellos estruendos no eran lo que le preocupaban; estaban lejos, y el peligro inminente debía estar más cercano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y, en efecto, estaba en lo correcto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El zumbido que Isabelleta y los demás escucharon un poco después, provino de la primera oleada de disparos de ballesta. Había siete tiradores en lo alto de una colina cercana, ocultos entre los árboles y la nieve. Algunos traían rifles, pero de seguro habían preferido las flechas pues hacían mucho menos ruido que las balas. El </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> del primer disparo fue lo que le confirmó al soldado de barba que la amenaza era real. Su primera reacción, prácticamente involuntaria, fue cubrir a la emperatriz pues era la más cercana a ellos en estos momentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Al suelo! —gritó con fuerza, y sin nada de finura en su accionar, tiró a la mujer noble al piso y la cubrió por completo con su enorme cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una de esas primeras flechas le dio justo en el cuello al hombre que estaba a su lado en la formación; su grito de asombro fue totalmente ahogado por la sangre que se le acumuló en la garganta. El joven soldado llevó sus manos a su cuello, soltó algunos alaridos que intentaban llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones, pero sólo terminaron ahogándolo más rápido. Se desplomó con la cara al piso unos momentos después ante las miradas incrédulas de sus camaradas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De los otros seis disparos, tres se clavaron en los árboles, dos más en el suelo, y el sexto le dio en el hombro a otro de los guardias. Los que seguían de pie e ilesos, se apresuraron a sacar sus espadas y revólveres, mirando con alerta en la dirección en la que había provenido el ataque. Se mostraron indecisos sobre cómo reaccionar, o incluso quizás la situación les parecía imposible de procesar con claridad. Era evidente que algunos de ellos nunca habían estado en un escenario así antes. Hace sólo unos cuantos años atrás habrían terminado su servicio militar avanzado, y habían pasado toda su carrera como guardias imperiales en Marik. Nunca habían estado en un campo de batalla, y mucho menos habían tenido a sus pies el cuerpo de un aliado que sólo segundo antes estaba bien y de pie junto con ellos. Quizás los atacantes contaban con esto y por eso se mostraban tan osados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por su lado, el soldado de barba no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse indeciso, aunque lo quisiera. Cuando fue claro que ya no habría más flechas, al menos en los próximos segundos mientras recargaban, se separó rápidamente de la princesa, desenvainó sus dos armas y se giró a revisar la situación. No tenía tiempo de lamentarse por su compañero caído, ni por el otro que estaba herido; ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar en las dos niñas que se encontraban algunos pasos delante. Lo que buscó, y lo único a lo que le puso atención, fue la posición de las flechas en los árboles, intuyendo por ésta  que el origen de los disparos había sido la colina a su diestra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Pónganlas seguras! —les gritó a los otros, al tiempo que se lanzaba a toda velocidad en dicha dirección, moviéndose ágilmente entre los árboles. No se quedó a verificar que los otros hubieran entendido sus palabras, pero tendría que confiar en que sí. Él no era un oficial, y ni siquiera tenía alguna clase de rango bajo como de seguro al menos dos de ellos debía tener. Pero igual en un momento así, esas cosas terminaban muy de lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su enorme cuerpo se movió a gran velocidad esquivando todos los troncos. Sus pesadas botas se apoyaban contra el suelo húmedo, pero aún firme, abarcando la mayor distancia posible en el menor tiempo. No tardó en divisar la colina, haciéndose más clara conforme más árboles quedaron atrás, y a los tiradores apostados sobre ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para cuando iba a un poco más de la mitad de su camino, los tiradores ya habían recargado. No obstante, tuvo unos segundos de ventaja pues ellos en un inicio apuntaban hacia los soldados que se habían quedado atrás, y luego tardaron un poco más en darse cuenta del enemigo que se dirigía hacia ellos de frente subiendo por la colina. Los siete desviaron sus ballestas hacia él y dispararon de manera sincronizada. Sin embargo, todos miraron incrédulos como ninguno de sus tiros dio en el blanco. Aquel soldado se movió usando los árboles como cubierta, y haciendo que estos terminaran recibiendo al menos la mitad de las flechas. Una vez que los siete disparos cesaron, siguió avanzando en su contra sin vacilación alguna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los atacantes comenzaron a recargar lo más rápido que pudieron, pero no fue lo suficiente. El soldado saltó con fuerza, cortando los últimos metros de distancia que los separaba de ellos, cayendo con sus pesadas botas justo en la cara del que se encontraba en medio de la formación y estampándolo de espaldas en la nieve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró sólo una fracción de segundo a su alrededor para echarles un vistazo a los demás. No portaban uniformes, sino ropajes y abrigos bastante comunes, desgastados y sucios. No eran soldados enemigos, sino simples asaltantes de seguro. Pero eso no importaba…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se giró de lleno hacia el más cercano a él, parado justo a su derecha, y arremetió sus dos sables al mismo tiempo en su contra. Las dos hojas le rebanaron el cuello como el zarpazo de un oso, antes de que pudiera siquiera entender qué había pasado. Siguió el mismo movimiento, agachándose y haciendo lo mismo con la pierna del que se encontraba a su otro lado, rebanándola y haciendo que se desplomara de bruces al suelo. La sangre saltó por el aire, matizando el alrededor de rojo por unos segundos. A aquella visión le siguió el sonido del primero desplomándose de espaldas al suelo con su garganta abierta, y los gritos de dolor y miedo del segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un tercero soltó su ballesta rápidamente al concluir que no cargaría lo suficientemente rápido. En su lugar, intentó sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón, pero no logró hacerlo antes de que el soldado lo tacleara con su hombro y lo empujara de espaldas contra otro de sus compañeros. Dejó caer sus dos sables contra ellos, cortándolo a uno el cuello y al otro rebanándole desde el hombro izquierdo hasta casi la mitad de su pecho. Otro chorro rojizo brotó de sus cuerpos, manchando ahora su cara y su uniforme, pero él ni siquiera pestañeó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno de los que seguían de pie sí logró cargar su ballesta y la alzó, apuntando directo a su ojo derecho. Disparó, pero el soldado giró sobre sus pies, no sólo esquivando la flecha, sino provocando que ésta terminara arrancándole la oreja a otro de los tiradores. El soldado se dirigió de lleno hacia el que había disparado, el cual gimió casi asustado un instante antes de que ambos sables le hicieran una profunda herida en forma de cruz en todo el largo de su torso. Luego, con un giro completo de su cuerpo, esos mismos dos sables lo terminaran decapitando, con un tajo certero de derecha a izquierda como si ambas fueran una sola arma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El soldado plantó sus dos pies en tierra y se giró hacia los demás. Al que le había pisado la cara le sangraba la nariz y se le había caído unos dientes, pero se estaba alzando. El que había perdido una pierna se arrastraba buscando su ballesta, y el que había perdido la oreja gemía en el suelo sujetándose el costado de su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No titubeó ni un segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respiró hondo y saltó hacia el de la cara destrozada, plantándole su bota en la garganta y destrozándosela de un fuerte pisotón. Jaló su arma hacia el que había perdido su pierna, atravesándole su antebrazo justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar su ballesta. El asaltante soltó un alarido de dolor, pero fue cortado cuando el segundo sable le atravesó la garganta desde la nuca, logrando pasarla por completo hasta clavarse en la tierra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para cuando terminó con esos dos, el último ya estaba de pie, con una espada algo vieja pero lo suficientemente afilada en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda seguía sujetando el sitio en el que se había encontrado hace unos segundos su oreja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El último de los tiradores lo miraba con sus ojos enrojecidos llenos de rabia, e incluso se le escapaba algo de saliva de su boca. El dolor de su herida, más que amedrentarlo, parecía alimentar de alguna forma su ira enloquecida, que se reflejaba por completo en sus ojos casi desorbitados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acompañado de un aguerrido grito, el asaltante se lanzó encima de él y comenzó a lanzarle certeros y fulminantes sablazos, dignos de alguien que sabe que va a morir pero que da todo de sí en su último momento. El soldado respetaba ese sentimiento, pero igual lo terminó rápidamente. Esquivó los primeros dos de sus ataques, desvió el tercero con una de sus armas, y con la otra hizo un corte limpio y contundente desde su costado derecho de su torso, atravesando el diagonal hasta salir por su hombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El asaltante retrocedió atónito unos pasos, y luego cayó sobre sus rodillas. Alzó débilmente su cara, y sus ojos nublados se fijaron en el rostro estoico de aquel soldado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué… clase de monstruo eres…? —balbuceó de una forma casi inentendible, justo antes de desplomarse al frente y ya no moverse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El soldado permaneció quieto en su lugar, contemplando sagazmente los siete cadáveres que yacían a su alrededor. Ninguno se movió, ninguno parpadeó, ninguno respiró. Todo había acabado en sólo unos cuantos segundos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhaló pesadamente el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones, y se tomó sólo un instante para recuperarse. Eso aún no había acabado. Aquellos siete quizás eran los tiradores, pero su única función era deshacerse de la escolta. Debía haber más ocultos, encargados del resto. Pero, ¿qué era el resto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No tenía realmente tiempo para pensarlo, pero de seguro debía de involucrar a la emperatriz segunda o a sus hijas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debía volver cuanto antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se pasó el antebrazo por su cara para limpiarse la sangre de los ojos con su manga. Acto seguido, saltó colina abajo, volviendo a donde había dejado a los demás.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo 05. Ya había visto demasiado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 05<br/></strong>
  <strong>Ya había visto demasiado</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La princesa Isaballeta II no reparó en un inicio en que algo malo ocurría. Cuando todo comenzó, ella se encontraba agachada, observando una hermosa flor de pétalos armarillos con lunares naranjas que crecía al pie de un árbol. Era la única flor que había encontrado en todo ese paraje; debía ser un espécimen especial y resistente. Isabelleta se debatía entre tomarla o no. Una flor que se aferraba tanto a la vida, ¿qué derecho tenía ella de arrancarla del suelo y echar a la basura todo ese esfuerzo? Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que en cuanto la temperatura bajara, aunque fuera un poco más, igualmente terminaría muriendo ahí sola. Ese pensamiento le produjo una pequeña sensación de tristeza.</p><p>—¡Al suelo! —retumbó fuertemente a sus espaldas como un trueno. Fue el grito de aquel soldado el que la alertó y la sacó de sus inocentes pensamientos de flores y muerte. Estando aún de cuclillas delante de la flor, se giró en el momento justo en el que su madre era derribada al suelo por uno de sus soldados, y un instante después una flecha le atravesó el cuello a otro.</p><p>Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron tanto hasta casi dolerle, pero no gritó; al menos no de una forma que pudiera ser oída. Se quedó paralizada en su lugar, aferrando fuertemente su libro de muestras contra su pecho. Notó que otro de los soldados fue alcanzado por otra flecha en su hombro, y luego los demás sacaban sus armas. Sólo hasta entonces logró reaccionar, aunque fuera un poco.</p><p>Se giró rápidamente, buscando a su hermana. Ésta se encontraba de pie a un par de metros de ella, y miraba estupefacta en la misma dirección.</p><p>—¡Mina! —Le gritó con fuerza para llamar su atención, pero no hubo ninguna reacción de su parte—. ¡Ven para acá!, ¡corre hacia mí! —La princesa menor siguió sin moverse, por lo que Isabelleta tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para ser ella quien se moviera. Tiró su libro al suelo y corrió hacia su pequeña hermana, tomándola fuertemente de su brazo—. ¡Ven!, ¡no te separes!</p><p>El primer instinto de Isabelleta fue correr hacia los soldados y hacia su madre para buscar su protección. El soldado grande que había tumbado a su madre ya no estaba, pero los otros seguían ahí. Dos se dirigían directo hacia ellas, mientras otros dos alzaron a su madre del piso y comenzaron a alejarse por el camino de regreso. Isabelleta jaló a su hermana hacia ellos, pero Mina apenas y lograba mover sus pies. Antes de que pudiera llegar al encuentro con los dos soldados, la niña miró pasmada como del lado izquierdo, de entre los árboles, brotaban las figuras de varias personas, gritando como animales salvajes, y se lanzaron contra los solados. Uno de ellos fue derribado y el otro logró repelerlos.</p><p>Isabelleta se detuvo en seco. Eran muchos; diez, veinte, quizás más, y comenzaron a rodear a los guardias. Traían armas consigo y los atacaron sin el menor miedo. Ambos comenzaron a defenderse, incluso uno de ellos les disparó con su arma de fuego, derribando a dos de ellos en el acto. Pero uno más logró acercarse lo suficiente para golpearlo y tumbarle su pistola de las manos…</p><p>No, no fue así.</p><p>Isaballeta miró con más cuidado, y se dio cuenta que más bien le habían arrancado la mano con todo y pistola con el corte de un hacha.</p><p>Ahora sí sintió ganas de gritar, pero de nuevo no lo hizo. La siguiente reacción de la princesa mayor fue girarse, dándole la espalda a toda esa horrible escena, y rodear a su hermana con sus brazos. Intentó cubrirla con su cuerpo para que así ninguna de las dos viera lo que estaba pasando.</p><p>—No mires, Mina. No mires —le murmuraba insistente, mientras ella misma apretaba sus ojos—. No tengas miedo, Dios nos protegerá; no tengas miedo. Señor mío, escucha a tu leal sierva. Cuida de mi hermana y de mí. Señor mío, escucha a tu leal sierva…</p><p>Isabelleta siguió pronunciando su plegaria sin dejar de abrazar a su hermanita. Sin embargo, ésta no escuchaba lo que ella decía, y de hecho su intento de que no viera fue en vano, pues Mina logró mirar gran parte de lo acontecido por encima del hombro de su hermana mayor.</p><p>Los dos soldados pelearon valerosamente, incluso aquel que había perdido su mano. Lograron acabar entre ambos al menos con ocho (contando los dos a los que alcanzaron a dispararles), y herir a otros seis. Pero eran demasiados, y poco a poco comenzaron a acorralarlos. Uno de ellos fue apuñalado justo en el abdomen por una espada corta, y poco después un hacha pequeña se incrustó en la parte trasera de su cráneo. El otro fue derribado de una fuerte patada en el pecho, y una vez que estuvo de espaldas, dos de aquellos asaltantes lo apuñalaron repetidas veces en el piso hasta que dejó de moverse.</p><p>Las cosas se pusieron silenciosas por unos momentos.</p><p>Los atacantes se dividieron, yendo un grupo más numeroso en la dirección en la que se habían llevado a su madre. Cinco, aún con la sangre de los dos soldados caídos en sus ropas, se viraron hacia ellas. Isabelleta seguía orando y dándoles la espalda, pero Mina logró ver directamente sus rostros. Casi todos tenían abundantes y descuidadas barbas. Eran feos, sucios, y no eran como ninguna persona que hubiera visto antes; tanto que creyó que pudieran no ser personas en realidad, sino ogros o monstruos, como en los cuentos. Porque, esos ojos y esas muecas grotescas de sus bocas… no había forma de que una persona pudiera tener rostros así.</p><p>Los cinco comenzaron a caminar hacia ellas. Isabelleta al parecer se dio cuenta de ello, aunque no los miraba, pues sus plegarias se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas hasta casi volverse gritos.</p><p>—¡Señor mío, escucha a tu leal sierva! ¡No dejes que caiga mal alguno en nosotras! ¡Protégenos con tu amor, por favor…!</p><p>—¿Escuchan?, ésta ya sabe rezar —pronunció con sorna uno de aquellos inhumanos hombres. Éste mismo extendió su mano hacia Isabelleta y la tomó fuerte del cabello, jalándola y apartándola de Mina. La princesa mayor soltó un alarido de dolor.</p><p>—¡No!, ¡suélteme! —gritó la niña rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo sus manos hacia atrás para instintivamente arañar la mano que la sujetaba, pero sin éxito.</p><p>—Ya, quédate quieta que no queremos hacerte más daño del necesario —reprendió el mismo hombre, y entonces la rodeó con un brazo y la levantó del piso—. Vales más viva y entera. Pero si nos pones las cosas difíciles, tendremos que cortarte algo, ¿oíste?</p><p>—¡No saben lo que están haciendo! —Les gritó Isabelleta entre pujidos de miedo y dolor—. ¡Mi padre es el emperador segundo de Volkinia Astonia!, ¡elegido por el emperador para reinar en su nombre! ¡Están provocando su ira y la de Dios mismo!</p><p>—Sí, sí, lo que sea —murmuró indiferente el asaltante, cubriéndole su boca para que ya no hablara. Isabelleta se zarandeó, pero su pequeño cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para librarse de sus gruesos brazos—. Cada vez las niñas son más molestas desde más jóvenes. Tomen a la otra y vayámonos rápido.</p><p>Uno de ellos se aproximó a Mina. Ésta se había quedado sentada en el piso desde que apartaron a su hermana mayor de ella, y sólo observaba en silencio lo que ocurría. No hizo intento alguno de huir o moverse de su lugar. Sólo contempló con sus ojos bien abiertos como aquel individuo alto, con más pelo en su cara que cara en sí, se paraba delante de ella y extendía sus dos garras para tomarla. Si sentía algún tipo de miedo no lo reflejó directamente, pues sus ojos se notaban muy, muy vacíos.</p><p>De pronto, de entre los árboles a un lado, se elevó la figura de aquel soldado enorme que había tumbado a su madre y luego había salido corriendo. Cayó con sus rodillas justo contra la cabeza del hombre peludo, derribándolo al suelo contundentemente. El atacante se desplomó de costado, teniendo al soldado prácticamente sobre él. Una vez que tocaron tierra, el soldado jaló sus dos sables en contra de la enorme cabeza del asaltante, encajándolos en la parte delantera y trasera de ésta, y haciendo que las puntas de las hojas brotaran por los lados contrarios. El sujeto se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos desorbitados inyectándose poco a poco de sangre, mirando perdidamente hacia la princesa Mina, aunque en realidad no miraban nada.</p><p>El soldado retiró de un tirón sus armas de la cabeza del hombre. Mina estaba tan cerca en esos momentos que una línea roja de sangre le manchó la cara en diagonal, pero ella ni siquiera pestañeó al sentir esto.</p><p>Los otros cuatro asaltantes retrocedieron confundidos. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en un parpadeo. En un segundo su compañero se encontraba parado delante de ellos, y al siguiente estaba tirado en el piso con dos espadas atravesándole el cráneo, y una de ellas saliéndole de la boca como si fuera su lengua.</p><p>—¡Jan! —Gritó aterrorizado uno de ellos en cuanto logró reaccionar—. ¡Maldito!</p><p>Aquel sujeto se le lanzó encima sin miramiento, blandiendo una enorme hacha sobre su cabeza. El soldado giró sobre su cuerpo, esquivando el hacha que cortó pesadamente el aire. Luego, terminó por colocarse detrás del atacante, y con un giró rápido y preciso le cortó la nunca de lado a lado hasta casi la mitad del cuello. El hombre gimió escupiendo sangre por su boca y se desplomó al frente, al parecer estando a punto de caer sobre la Princesa Mina. Sin embargo, siguiendo el mismo movimiento, el soldado logró patear fuertemente al hombre hacia un lado, haciendo que cayera lejos de ella. Mina lo siguió con la vista, como una pelota girando en el aire y cayendo al suelo, rebotando un par de veces antes de quedarse quieta.</p><p>Sólo quedaban tres, contando al que sujetaba a la princesa Isabelleta. Uno de ellos se lanzó contra él, mientras el otro alzó su rifle dispuesto a disparar en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad. Se suponía que no debían disparar armas de fuego para no alertar a los otros soldados, pero en esos momentos ya eso no importaba mucho; los soldados muertos a sus pies ya habían disparado.</p><p>El primero lo intentó golpear también con un hacha, aunque más pequeña y maniobrable. El soldado se movió grácilmente hacia un lado y hacia el otro esquivando los ataques, que eran algo lentos pero pasaban lo suficientemente cerca de él como para que sintiera la ráfaga de aire que provocaba.</p><p>En un instante se quedó lo suficientemente quieto como para que el otro lo pudiera apuntar con su rifle, y éste sin vacilar jaló el gatillo y una fuerte explosión de pólvora resonó. Un instante antes de que su dedo terminara de jalar el gatillo, el soldado se agachó, se lanzó contra el hombre del hacha y lo empujó hacia el frente. El disparo terminó entrando por el lado derecho de la espalda del hombre del hacha, quedándose alojada entre sus músculos y huesos. Gritó de dolor y se dobló sobre sí mismo, mientras quien había disparado miró estupefacto lo que había hecho. Esa vacilación en reaccionar y volver a cargar le resultaría fatal.</p><p>El soldado tomó firmemente al hombre del hacha, que aún seguía de pie, y lo empujó con fuerza, avanzando ambos como un toro en estampida hacia el hombre del rifle. El corpulento cuerpo de su compañero golpeó de frente al hombre del rifle, tumbándolos a ambos. Pero antes de que cayeran al suelo, el sable derecho del soldado entró con una profunda estocada por el cuello de uno, saliendo por el otro lado hasta atravesarle el ojo izquierdo al segundo, y entrando aún más profundo hasta que su empuñadura quedó contra barbilla del sujeto del hacha, y la punta de la hoja salió por la nuca del hombre del rifle. Retiró su arma de un fuerte jalón y los dejó caer uno encima del otro.</p><p>Los ojos oscuros y fríos del soldado se posaron entonces justo sobre el único que quedaba de pie, aquel que sujetaba firmemente a la princesa contra él y le cubría su boca. Isabelleta miraba entre pasmada, asustada, pero también aliviada a aquel hombre que en cuestión de segundos había matado a todos esos asaltantes… de una forma tan cruel y violenta que su joven mente ni siquiera había llegado a concebir que era posible hasta ese momento. Ninguna novela o cuento de caballeros con espada que hubiera leído, describía como ésta podía travesarle la cabeza, la garganta o el ojo a alguna persona. Era simplemente horrible de imaginar, mucho más de ver.</p><p>El asaltante restante retiró de pronto su mano de su boca, pero sólo para tenerla libre y poder sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón. Lo siguiente que Isabelleta notó fue que aquella fría y brillante hoja que se posicionaba justo delante de su cuello. No la tocaba; de hecho, estaba separada por algunos centímetros. Aun así, su sola cercanía le provocaba un molesto cosquilleo en su piel que no era capaz en esos momentos de siquiera aliviar con sus uñas, pues seguía aún oprimida por aquel grueso brazo.</p><p>La mano del asaltante temblaba un poco. Miraba con algo más que horror a aquel soldado, que ni siquiera se veía cansado o afectado; estaba de pie delante de él como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera cualquier cosa.</p><p>—Los mataste a todos… los mataste… —balbuceó nervioso, retrocediendo un paso lentamente—. No te acerques o la degüello. ¡Te lo advierto, maldito carnicero! Le abriré su pequeño cuellito y te bañaré con su sangre. ¿Y cómo vas a explicarle al príncipe qué fue lo que le pasó a su querida hijita? Te espera la horca, si bien te va.</p><p>El soldado permanecía quieto y en silencio. No había ninguna reacción en él, ni en sus ojos, ni en su boca, ni en ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Era como si lo mirara, pero en realidad no estuviera viendo a otra persona, sino a una cosa… una cosa a la que podía partir por la mitad muy fácilmente. Esa actitud tan indiferente y tan fría, no hacía más que ponerlo aún más nervioso.</p><p>Siguió retrocediendo un paso a la vez, arrastrando los pies sobre la hierba húmeda y el hielo. En cuanto sintiera que estaba a una distancia segura, se daría la vuelta, saldrá corriendo con la niña y no le vería ni el polvo. Pero entonces, tras uno de sus pasos, su pie topó con el cuerpo de uno de los soldados que habían matado, haciéndolo perder sólo un poco el equilibrio; no lo suficiente para caerse, pero si para que su atención se apartara un poco, al igual que la hoja de su cuchillo que se separó tres centímetros más del cuello de la princesa.</p><p>Más que suficiente.</p><p>El soldado se impulsó al frente con sus dos pies, casi como si volara. Para cuando el asaltante lo volvió a ver, ya estaba prácticamente delante de él, con sus dos sables alzados sobre su cabeza con las puntas de las hojas apuntando hacia abajo.</p><p>—¡¿Qué estás loco?! —Exclamó el asaltante, atónito—. ¡¿No te importa nada la vida de…?!</p><p>No terminó su pregunta. La punta de uno de sus sables le atravesó el ojo derecho, entrando de lleno por dicha cavidad hasta surgir del otro lado entre toda la maraña de cabellos rubios oscuros. Sus brazos flaquearon, su cuchillo cayó, y la princesa hizo lo mismo.</p><p>Isabelleta cayó de bruces al piso, golpeándose un poco la barbilla. Miró sobre su hombro, y notó como por el impulso el soldado había también derribado a aquel sujeto, haciendo que cayera de espaldas sobre el cuerpo del soldado caído. El soldado de pie quedó de rodillas sobre él, y sin sacar su arma de su ojo, jaló el otro sable por su cuello, rebanándolo de tajo a tajo, justo como él amenazaba con hacer con ella. Una fuente rojiza brotó de la herida, manchando por completo a su supuesto salvador.</p><p>La princesa se paró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia su hermana, cubriéndola ahora sí por completo con su cuerpo. Pero ya era bastante tarde; Mina ya había visto demasiado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo 06. Últimos minutos de combate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 06<br/></strong>
  <strong>Últimos minutos de combate</strong>
</p><p>Cuando la sangre dejó de brotar, el soldado de barba oscura se puso una vez más de pie y retiró sus armas del cuerpo de su último enemigo. De manera despectiva, pateó el cuerpo del asaltante hacia un lado, para quitarlo de encima del de su compañero caído con el que se había tropezado, y así poder inspeccionar mejor a éste. Su rostro era joven y refinado, hermoso a su propio modo, aunque estuviera en esos momentos inmóvil y tieso como porcelana, y su boca y barbilla estuvieran manchadas casi por completo de rojo. Sus cabellos color violeta caían libres sobre la nieve bajo su cabeza, y sus ojos morados aún abiertos miraban fijos al cielo sobre él. Su cuerpo era fornido y atlético como el de casi todos los otros, pero lo habían apuñalado tantas veces en su torso que todo el suelo debajo de él estaba empapado. Además de todo, le faltaba su mano derecha, que al parecer le habían amputado de tajo con un hacha y ahora yacía en el suelo a unos metros.</p><p>A pesar de las horribles circunstancias, el soldado fallecido se veía tranquilo y en paz, un sentimiento que el soldado de barba no supo identificar su procedencia.</p><p>No muy lejos de él se encontraba el otro soldado, con aquella horrible herida de hacha en su cabeza; esperaba que al menos hubiera sufrido menos.</p><p>Se incorporó de nuevo y se viró hacia las dos princesas infantas. Isabelleta había volteado a verlo de reojo sobre su hombro cuando supuso que todo había terminado, pero en cuanto notó que la miraba se volvió a girar al frente, temblando un poco. Esta reacción provocó una sensación incómoda en el pecho del soldado. Mirar ese tipo de expresiones de miedo y sufrimiento en un niño, siempre lo sobrecogía. Su aspecto debía ser más que horrible en esos momentos; poco quedaba del blanco y plateado en su uniforme.</p><p>Prefirió entonces no acercarse para no aumentar aún más dicha incomodidad en ambas pequeñas. En su lugar, se puso de cuclillas y clavó sus dos sables a los lados. Alzó entonces sus dos manos hacia ellas, en un intento de mostrarles que no iba a lastimarlas; era su guardia, después de todo, y quería que ellas lo recordaran.</p><p>—Tranquilas —susurró lo más suave que su voz grave y profunda le permitía, además de la agitación que lo inundaba—. Mírenme, no soy un enemigo. Soy un soldado de su alteza, ¿me recuerdan?</p><p>Isabelleta lo miró de nuevo tímidamente. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero eso no hacía que su apariencia fuera más reconfortante, por lo que siguió presionando a Mina contra su pecho de forma protectora.</p><p>—¿Están bien? —preguntó el soldado con el mismo tono que antes—. ¿No se encuentran heridas?</p><p>—Sí, estamos bien —respondió Isabelleta con la voz más firme que le fue posible—. Pero mi mamá… más de esos hombres fueron detrás de ella.</p><p>Isabelleta señaló temblorosa en la dirección en la que se habían ido. El soldado se paró y miró hacia aquel sitio. Había huellas en la escasa nieve que se dirigían hacia donde estaba la caravana. Si quería ir detrás de ellos, se vería forzado a dejar solas a las dos princesas, y no sabía siquiera si no había más de esos asaltantes entre los árboles aguardando el momento adecuado (aunque su nariz, sus oídos, y en especial su instinto le decían que no los había). Sus otros dos compañeros quizás pudieron llevar a la princesa de regreso, o quizás los refuerzos ya habían llegado y se habían encargado de repeler la amenaza. Pero, si no era así, cada segundo que pasaba ahí les daba más oportunidad de escaparse por alguna ruta alterna.</p><p>Tuvo que tomar una decisión rápida y difícil, de esas que en el campo de batalla siempre podían costar vidas.</p><p>—Escóndanse —les indicó con severidad a las dos niñas; la mayor se sobresaltó sorprendida al oírlo—. Yo iré por su madre. No estén a la vista: vayan detrás de aquellos árboles. Quédense quietas y calladas. Pero si ven a cualquiera de estos hombres cerca, griten con todas sus fuerzas como si sus gargantas se fueran a desgarrar. ¿Entendieron?</p><p>Isabelleta II asintió dudosa. Había comprendido, pero dicho plan no le convencía del todo. Aun así, tomó a Mina de su mano y la jaló apresurada hacia los árboles. Una vez que las dos estuvieron fuera de su vista, el soldado tomó sus armas, se giró hacia el rastro de huellas, y comenzó a correr por él hacia el encuentro de quienes lo habían dejado.</p><p>—¡¡Auxilio!! ¡Frederick!, ¡capitán Armientos! ¡Ayúdennos! —escuchó de pronto que la voz de la emperatriz segunda gritaba con fuerza más adelante. Como lo temía, no estaba aún segura. Aceleró el paso, y no tardó en vislumbrar a los atacantes.</p><p>Hizo un conteo rápido. Eran diez, máximo quince. Vio que en el suelo se encontraban los cadáveres de al menos cinco más, junto con los dos de sus compañeros restantes con horribles heridas en ellos, que apenas y lograban ser reconocidos por sus uniformes.</p><p>Al parecer era el último que quedaba, pero aquello no lo hizo flaquear ni un poco.</p><p>Se lanzó hacia el más cercano, que le daba en esos momentos la espalda. Otro de sus compañeros alcanzó a verlo acercarse, pero no logró advertirle a tiempo. Sus dos sables se dirigieron a cada costado de su cuello, atravesando la carne hasta el hueso. Lo pateó con fuerza en la espalda para sacar sus armas y que su cuerpo cayera en medio del grupo. Aquello sin lugar a duda llamó la atención de todos aquellos que aún no lo habían notado.</p><p>El soldado arremetió sin esperar reacción en contra del otro más cercano, que cubrió sus ataques con el mango de su lanza, pero el soldado cortó en dos la vara de madera con sus dos filos, y los mismos se dirigieron hacia su pecho al mismo tiempo, clavándose en él como los cuernos de un toro.</p><p>Se tomó un instante para buscar con la mirada a la emperatriz segunda. La encontró hasta atrás de todos, siendo sujetado firmemente por un hombre alto y rubio, de cabeza cuadrada y complexión grande y fuerte, incluso más que él. La mujer noble se veía asustada e indefensa, pero aparentemente ilesa.</p><p>Los demás asaltantes estaban sorprendidos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a salir de aquel estado y reaccionar. Se lanzaron en grupo en su contra como una estampida, y parecía que lo tenían rodeado. El soldado comenzó a moverse ferozmente, cubriendo o esquivando sus ataques, e inmediatamente después arremetiendo en su contra con una velocidad y fuerza descomunal, casi inhumana. Con sólo unos movimientos, dedos, brazos e incluso cabezas salieron volando, y estómagos y gargantas se abrieron. Era como un tornado imparable, y una marejada rojiza inundo el aire a su alrededor.</p><p>Los que quedaron de pie optaron por retroceder, estupefactos mirando aquella enorme figura rodeada en el suelo por el cuerpo de al menos otros cuatro muertos, y tres más retorciéndose por el dolor de los golpes o las extremidades perdidas. Y todo eso había pasado en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>El soldado miró con más detenimiento al grupo. Al parecer su cuenta inicial había sido errónea, pues aún veía a varios de pie. También notó que la emperatriz segunda había caído al suelo, y ahora lo miraba igual de sorprendida y asustada que los demás.</p><p>Exhaló su aliento como vapor blanquizco, y aprovechó que todos se habían quedado paralizados para intentar recuperar un poco de energías antes de proceder.</p><p>—¿Qué clase de soldado es éste…? —susurró uno de ellos, con su voz temblándole.</p><p>—Parece un enorme ogro. ¿Qué hacemos?</p><p>Notó cómo varios de ellos miraban sobre sus hombros a aquel que hacía un momento sujetaba a la princesa; él debía ser el líder, o al menos el que daba las instrucciones en ese caótico y desorganizado ataque. Él también se veía bastante sorprendido, pero no asustado aún.</p><p>—¡Mátenlo!, ¡¿qué más?! —exclamó ferviente el hombre rubio, y rápidamente extendió su enorme mano hacia Isabelleta, tomándola del brazo y levantándola de un fuerte tirón.</p><p>—¡No! —Exclamó la princesa, horrorizada. Y aunque intentó resistirse, aquel enorme hombre la volvió a tomar firmemente con un brazo, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba una larga hacha más grande que su cabeza, y de un mango largo como de una lanza. Comenzó entonces a intentar alejarse de aquel claro con todo y la emperatriz segunda, y perderse entre los árboles. La mujer gritó y forcejeó, pero fue inútil.</p><p>El soldado de barba no iba a permitir que se fuera así. Los demás asaltantes volvieron a atacarle, pero tendría que dejarlos para después. Corrió en la dirección en la que el aparente líder iba; tres de los hombres le cortaban el paso. Uno intentó atacarlo con su espada, pero él le sacó la vuelta con facilidad. Luego dio un largo salto apoyado con sus dos fuertes piernas hacia otro de ellos. Plantó su pie firmemente sobre su cara, y luego se impulsó en ella para saltar por encima del otro, que lo siguió atónito con su mirada de bobo mientas pasaba sobre su cabeza.</p><p>Mientras estaba en el aire, sintió un repentino piquete en el costado izquierdo de su espalda, y luego un intenso ardor. No ocupó ver para saber qué era, pues reconoció la sensación de inmediato: una flecha se le había clavado, posiblemente disparada por alguna ballesta. No entró muy profunda, y no creía que le hubiera tocado nada importante, pero sería una molestia por lo que restaba de ese combate.</p><p>Cayó firmemente con sus dos pies en la hierba, y se impulsó hacia el hombre que huía. No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, pues no era capaz de correr muy rápido debido a su tamaño, y además de que cargaba con la princesa y aquella enorme hacha. El soldado lo tacleó con todo su cuerpo desde atrás, logrando derribarlo con todo y su rehén. La emperatriz segunda se soltó de su brazo, cayó al suelo y rodó un par de metros lejos de él, raspándose la frente y rasgándose una de las mangas de su vestido.</p><p>El líder de los asaltantes no se quedó mucho en el piso, pues rápidamente empujó al soldado lejos de él con un brazo y se puso de pie. Empuñó con ambas manos el hacha, y arremetió en contra de su atacante. El soldado retrocedió rápidamente, y el pesado filo del hacha le pasó justo delante de la cara. Notó que el arma estaba manchada de sangre, de seguro de alguno de sus compañeros caídos. El líder siguió atacando y atacando con más fuerza, y el soldado retrocedía sin poder acercarse lo suficiente. Esa flecha clavada en su espalda definitivamente lo molestaba demasiado, y el asaltante ante él estaba lleno de rabia, aunque igualmente comenzó a notársele bastante desesperación. Lo que había visto hace unos minutos atrás definitivamente lo había impresionado como a los demás.</p><p>Los otros asaltantes sobrevivientes se acercaban por detrás en auxilio de su líder, y pudo escuchar como la cuerda de una ballesta se tensaba y preparaba para volver a disparar. Debía terminar con eso rápido.</p><p>Se movió hacia un lado, esperando que el hacha de su atacante más próximo lo siguiera, y así fue. Por un instante parecía que lo tocaría, pero logró agacharse en el último momento, y el letal filo del arma se clavó contra un tronco, con tanta fuerza que casi lo cortó a la mitad, pero en su lugar se quedó atascado en éste. El líder intentó jalar su arma para zafarla, pero ésta no cedió fácilmente. El soldado, usando sus dos sables, logró cortar el mango del hacha mientras el asaltante la jalaba, provocando que su cuerpo se hiciera hacia atrás por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en ese momento. El soldado entonces se le lanzó encima con el mismo impulso de antes. El asaltante alzó su antebrazo izquierdo por mero instinto para defenderse. Los dos sables le rebanaron la carne de su brazo hasta el hueso, alcanzando también a cortarle su cara profundamente, dibujándole dos marcas diagonales que se la atravesaban de arriba abajo.</p><p>El hombre rubio gritó con todas sus fuerzas, retrocedió confundido y adolorido, agarrándose su brazo que comenzó a sangrarle abundantemente.</p><p>—¡Hagak! —escuchó como uno de los otros asaltantes murmuraba a sus espaldas; así que ese era su nombre, aunque no importaba mucho. Teniéndolo ya en el suelo, el soldado alzó sus armas y se disponía dejarlas caer para terminar el trabajo. Sin embargo, el disparo de esa ballesta que tanto esperaba lo hizo detenerse.</p><p>Se impulsó hacia atrás para esquivar la flecha, y ésta pasó frente a su rostro, siguiendo de largo hasta clavarse en un árbol. Su movimiento lo alejó de su objetivo, y para cuando sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo, los otros atacantes ya se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos de él y le cortaron el camino. Notó como dos de ellos ayudaban al tal Hagak a pararse, mientras seguía mugiendo de dolor por sus heridas. Lo comenzaron a ayudar a caminar y alejarse, y el resto se quedó atrás para hacerle frente.</p><p>Daba igual; era casi seguro que perdería ese brazo, en el mejor de los casos. Pero lo más probable era que terminaría desangrándose o muriendo de alguna horrible infección. Sólo prolongarían lo inevitable.</p><p>Su atención se fijó en los que tenía delante de él. El de la ballesta se quedó lejos intentando recargar; decidió encargarse de él primero. Se abrió paso entre dos de ellos, solo teniendo que empujarlos con sus fuertes brazos y ambos volaron hacia los lados como simples almohadas. De un sablazo cortó en dos la ballesta estando aún en las manos de aquel individuo, cortando al parecer su mano izquierda en el proceso. El pobre diablo retrocedió, más sorprendido que adolorido. El segundo sablazo cayó de arriba hacia abajo sobre su cabeza, abriéndosela por completo hasta romperle el cráneo.</p><p>Los demás a sus espaldas no tardaron en lanzársele, por lo que de inmediato pateó con fuerza el cuerpo desvalido de aquel último hombre ahora con la cabeza abierta, para así sacar su arma de su cuerpo y alejarlo de él.</p><p>Se dispuso a encargarse de todos ellos con la misma eficacia y rapidez que había hecho con todos los anteriores.</p><p>El primero recibió un corte justo a la mitad del estómago.</p><p>Al segundo le rebanó todo su brazo izquierdo desde el hombro.</p><p>Al tercero recibió primero un golpe de su puño directo en su nariz, rompiéndole el tabique, seguido de uno más en el cuello que le rompió la tráquea.</p><p>Y el cuarto… él lo esquivó.</p><p>Había lanzado un sablazo directo a la altura de la cabeza, pero aquel individuo lo esquivó con bastante precisión agachándose hasta casi tocar el suelo. Aquello lo sorprendió un poco, pero no pudo quedarse pensando en ello pues de inmediato aquel sujeto se dirigió al frente, apuntando a sus piernas con su espada de apariencia vieja y gastada.</p><p>El soldado retrocedió varios pasos para esquivar sus ataques, que de hecho fueron más de uno; al menos cinco, bastante rápidos y precisos a pesar de que estaba casi al ras del suelo. Alzó su arma derecha sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer como un rayo justo contra él. Su contrincante al parecer lo vio venir y rápidamente rodó por el suelo hacia un lado para esquivarlo, provocando que su arma chocara contra la tierra. El asaltante se incorporó poco después, no sin antes recoger con su mano izquierda el cuchillo de un compañero herido, y entonces se paró firmemente, sujetando ambas armas delante de él en cruz a modo defensivo.</p><p>Sólo hasta entonces el soldado lo pudo ver con claridad; de hecho, era quizás al primero de ellos que miraba detenidamente, pues en su mayoría no eran para él más que sacos de carne y sangre sin rostros. Pero éste, para su sorpresa, era un chico, o al menos por su rostro joven y refinado le parecía que debía ser joven, de no más de dieciocho. Era alto y delgado, con cabello rubio platinado corto, desarreglado y sucio. Respiraba con mucha agitación, y delgadas gotas de sudor le recorrían su rostro pálido. Pero sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban cubiertos de un fuego particular y profundo, uno que a aquel soldado le pareció inusual, aunque no desconocido.</p><p>Sin aviso, el muchacho se le lanzó encima con fiereza, corriendo de frente hacia él sin miramiento. El soldado contraatacó en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, pero de nuevo lo logró esquivar con un movimiento preciso de su delgado cuerpo. Y no sólo una, sino dos, tres, cuatro veces. No sólo logró esquivarlo, sino que encima consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para jalar su espada y lanzarla contra su costado izquierdo con la intención de apuñalarlo. El soldado logró desviar la hoja hacia un lado al último momento, empujando también el cuerpo entero de su atacante en el proceso. Jaló su otra espada hacia él, esperando acabarlo de un sólo tajo ahora que al parecer había perdido el equilibrio. Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico se lanzó de nuevo al suelo, rodó y salió de su alcance.</p><p>Tras el movimiento tan rápido y casi desesperado, el asaltante quedó de espaldas contra el suelo. El soldado intentó voltear rápidamente hacia él, pero el muchacho rubio extendió su mano, tomando la primera roca que sus dedos sintieron, y la lanzó con fuerza, dándole justo en el sitio en el que aquella flecha seguía aún clavada en su espalda.</p><p>El soldado se dobló de dolor y cayó sobre su rodilla izquierda por el espasmo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El chico rubio se paró de un salto, impulsándose con sus piernas y se lanzó hacia su espalda mientras aún seguía en el suelo. El soldado, sin embargo, se giró con fuerza, acompañado de un grito que casi resonó como un rugido, y jaló una de sus armas contra él. El chico se sorprendió y cubrió el golpe con su arma, pero la fuerza de aquel sujeto era tan grande que el choque de ambas hojas terminó igualmente empujándolo hacia un lado y tirándolo al suelo.</p><p>—¡Iván lo está distrayendo! —Musitó uno de los asaltantes que aún seguían de pie, que en realidad ya no eran muchos—. ¡Vámonos de aquí ya!</p><p>El resto del grupo pareció estar de acuerdo con la propuesta, y emprendieron la marcha en la misma dirección que su líder había huido; todos, menos el muchacho, que aturdido intentaba incorporarse tras ese último empujón. El soldado también tardó unos segundos en poder alzarse debido al dolor de su herida, algo que en otras circunstancias posiblemente le hubiera resultado fatal.</p><p>Uno de los que huían, un hombre de cabello rojizo oscuro y hombros anchos, se detuvo de pronto luego de sólo avanzar unos metros.</p><p>—¡Iván! —Gritó con fuerza—. ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vámonos!</p><p>El muchacho alzó su vista al escuchar que lo llamaban, y rápidamente intentó pararse y correr hacia él. Sin embargo, el soldado se levantó también casi al mismo tiempo, y por mero impulso jaló su arma hacia él, como si fuera un martillo dirigiéndose a un clavo. El muchacho retrocedió de un salto para alejarse del ataque, casi cayendo de nuevo pero logrando sostenerse en sus dos pies al último momento. El soldado comenzó a atacarlo repetidamente con sus dos sables, obligándolo a retroceder, y la manera en que lo evitaba lo sorprendió. No intentaba intimidarlo, ni probarlo, ni acorralarlo; sus ataques iban con la absoluta decisión de acabarlo, cortarlo en dos con sus armas, hacer su cuerpo pedazos… Pero ese chico, aún con movimientos torpes guiados quizás más por su instinto que por otra cosa, estaba logrando evitar cada uno de ellos.</p><p>Sin embargo, inevitablemente uno de sus sables terminó por herirlo en su brazo izquierdo. Un chillido agudo surgió de sus labios, y terminó con su espalda en contra de un tronco. Sin soltar ninguna de sus dos armas, apretó fuertemente su herida unos segundos, de la cual comenzó a brotar algo de sangre, aunque no demasiada. Lo miró de nuevo con ese ferviente fuego de antes… o, incluso más intenso aún.</p><p>La boca del muchacho se abrió soltando un grito de guerra con gran intensidad, que hizo que el soldado se detuviera por unos momentos. El chico se volvió a lanzar en su contra con espada y cuchillo en mano, comenzando a ser él quien lo atacaba ahora, con ataques de corta distancia, rápidos, fulminantes, y de cierta forma casi suicidas. El soldado movió rápidamente sus dos armas delante de él, cubriendo los ataques lo más rápido y preciso que le era posible.</p><p>Tiempo después, mirando todo en retrospectiva y analizando la situación, el soldado se daría cuenta de que en más de una ocasión tuvo la apertura adecuada para atacarlo y acabar el combate de uno sólo golpe, o quizás dos. Sin embargo, el coraje y desesperación que el chico aplicaba en cada ataque lo tenía deslumbrado y dudoso, algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrado.</p><p>—¡Iván!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó con enojo el hombre pelirrojo que lo esperaba. Miró atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus otros compañeros ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para casi perderse de su vista entre los troncos. Vaciló unos segundos, mordiéndose su labio—. ¡Maldita sea…!</p><p>En lugar de correr con el resto, el hombre pelirrojo recogió en ese momento dos hachas cortas que alguno de sus acompañantes había dejado atrás, y se dirigió de lleno contra la enorme espalda de aquel soldado. Éste escuchó sus pasos aproximándose. Luego de desviar uno de los ataques del muchacho rubio, se las arregló para aprovechar una de esas aperturas repentinas para patearlo a la altura de su hombro derecho y alejarlo de él.</p><p>El soldado se giró entonces hacia el otro, cubriendo con sus sables el ataque de las dos hachas antes de que lo tocaran. Empujó las dos armas hacia atrás, y luego arremetió hacia su torso. El hombre pelirrojo se dejó caer hacia atrás con tal de poder esquivarlo, cayendo de sentón al suelo. Pero estando ahí sentado, no se detuvo y le arrojó una de sus hachas directo a la cara, obligando al soldado a moverse hacia atrás para esquivarlo, momento que el asaltante aprovechó para entonces tirarse con todo hacia al frente, e intentar clavarle su otra hacha en el pie. El soldado jaló dicho pie hacia atrás esquivando el filo, y luego lo jaló con impulso de nuevo al frente, pateándolo fuertemente en la cara. La cabeza, y el cuerpo entero del hombre pelirrojo fueron impulsados hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra la hierba y la nieve, con su boca sangrándole.</p><p>Se quedó ahí tirado bocarriba, mirando como el cielo sobre él daba vueltas debido al tremendo golpe que había recibido. Aunque hubiera intentado pararse, muy seguramente se habría vuelto a caer por el vértigo. El soldado se le acercó apresurado, preparando su arma para clavársela justo en el pecho y así terminarlo. Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzarlo, sintió sorprendido cómo el muchacho rubio se colgaba de su espalda, alcanzando su cuello de un salto y rodeándolo con su brazo izquierdo; quedó colgado de éste con sus pies volando.</p><p>El soldado se zarandeó intentando quitárselo de encima, pero el chico se sujetó firmemente para no caer. En su mano derecha sostenía su cuchillo, mismo que alzó y se dispuso a encajarlo contra su cuello, su cara, o lo que alcanzara. Dejó caer su mano contra él, pero en el último instante el soldado soltó su sable derecho, y dirigió su mano hacia él, sujetándole firmemente su muñeca, aunque el filo del cuchillo llegó de todas formas a hacerle una cortada en su mejilla. El muchacho aplicó todas sus fuerzas, intentando hacer que su arma siguiera su camino hacia su cuello, pero no logró hacer que se moviera más de unos milímetros y agrandara un poco la herida de su mejilla.</p><p>Tras resistir unos segundos en esa posición, el soldado lo jaló con fuerza de su muñeca hacia el frente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo delgado diera una maroma en el aire, y luego se desplomara contra el piso, cayendo justo sobre su otro compañero. Éste se dobló de dolor, pues todo el peso del chico había caído sobre la boca de su estómago, sacándole el aire.</p><p>Ambos asaltantes, los últimos que quedaban con vida (o al menos enteros) en ese sitio, se quedaron en el suelo inmovilizados. El pelirrojo sin aire, y el rubio aturdido pues se había mareado por tal zarandeo que había sufrido, además de que se había golpeado un poco la cabeza al caer. El soldado podría haberlos acabado fácilmente, pero él mismo no estaba precisamente de lo más estable. Retrocedió unos pasos haciendo distancia, y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyándose en el arma que seguía en su mano para sostenerse. Respiró agitada y pesadamente; su cuerpo había resentido más esos últimos minutos de combate que todo lo acontecido antes de eso.</p><p>Se escucharon entonces voces y pasos acercándose. Esto lo puso en alerta por unos momentos, pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse al reconocer entre los troncos los uniformes blancos y plateados de sus compañeros.</p><p>—¡Altezas! —Escuchó la voz del capitán Armientos vociferando—. ¡¿Dónde están?!</p><p>—¡Por aquí! —Gritó de regreso el soldado de barba para que le escucharan.</p><p>Se giró entonces hacia donde había visto por última vez a la emperatriz segunda, temeroso de que alguno de los que habían huido se la hubiera llevado mientras estaba distraído. No la vio en un inicio, pero luego la notó, asomándose temerosa desde atrás de un árbol. Su cabello era un desastre, sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, y sus ojos parecían los de un venado agonizando. Pero, estaba bien… si es que era posible describirla de esa forma.</p><p>Los demás soldados no tardaron en llegar hasta donde se encontraban.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo 07. El infierno que se desató aquí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 07<br/></strong>
  <strong>El infierno que se desató aquí</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>—¡Nos rendimos! —Clamó el asaltante pelirrojo en cuanto vio a los otros soldados acercarse, y de inmediato se puso de rodillas y alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición—. Nos rendimos, nos rendimos —repitió—. Estamos desarmados…</p><p>Aquello no era del todo cierto. El muchacho rubio a su lado seguía con sus dedos aferrados firmemente a su cuchillo.</p><p>—Suelta eso, idiota —le masculló, enojado.</p><p>El muchacho lo miró de reojo con una expresión dura. Miró su cuchillo, y luego contempló a los quizás veinte o más soldados uniformados que comenzaban a rodearlos con sus pistolas y espadas en mano. Apretó sus dientes tan fuerte que casi se le astillaron, y entonces hizo lo que su compañero le pidió y tiró el cuchillo de forma despectiva a la nieve. Se puso también de rodillas y alzó sus brazos, aunque agachó su cabeza sin darles la satisfacción de ver su rostro derrotado.</p><p>Dos soldados se les acercaron por detrás, los tomaron firmemente del cuello y los tiraron al suelo, golpeando sus caras contra la tierra.</p><p>—¡Auh! —exclamó adolorido el pelirrojo. Su cara había quedado prácticamente contra un charco de la sangre de uno de sus compañeros, tirado a unos escasos centímetros de él—. ¡Dije que nos rendíamos!</p><p>—Cierra la puta boca, rata imbécil —le respondió el soldado que lo sujetaba con notoria rabia. Comenzaron entonces a amarrarles sus muñecas detrás de sus espaldas con sogas, mientras los presionaban contra el suelo con sus rodillas.</p><p>Un grupo comenzó a recorrer los alrededores más próximos para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más oculto. Dos soldados se acercaron también a la emperatriz segunda, ayudándola a pararse pues ésta sentía todas las extremidades engarrotadas.</p><p>—Mis hijas… —masculló despacio en cuanto su voz logró salir—. ¿Dónde están mis hijas…?</p><p>El capitán Armientos hizo acto de presencia un poco después, abriéndose paso entre sus hombres y aproximándose hacia el último soldado que quedaba con vida de la escolta que él mismo había asignado a las princesas. Éste seguía de rodillas en el piso, intentando recuperar el aliento.</p><p>—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el capitán, agachándose a un lado de él. Notó la herida de su mejilla, y no mucho después la flecha en su espalda—. Estás herido.</p><p>—No es nada —respondió el soldado con más indiferencia de lo que su situación ameritaba—. Las niñas están ocultas en un claro más adelante.</p><p>Armientos le indicó con un ademán de su mano a tres de sus hombres que avanzaran hacia donde les había indicado, y los tres lo hicieron de inmediato. El capitán se alzó cuando los soldados que llevaban a la emperatriz segunda se aproximaron a su lado.</p><p>—Alteza, ¿no la lastimaron?</p><p>—Estoy bien —respondió vagamente la mujer, aunque sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente a sus pequeñas entre la multitud. A quién divisó primero, sin embargo, fue a su esposo, quien se aproximó apresurado acompañado de cuatro solados que le cubrían su espalda—. ¡Frederick! Oh, Dios… Frederick…</p><p>Las fuerzas le volvieron al cuerpo repentinamente, las suficientes para poder zafarse del soporte de los dos hombres que la llevaban, correr hacia su esposo, aunque fuera dos pasos, y dejarse caer en sus brazos. El príncipe la sujetó firmemente, pero terminó teniendo que agacharse y hacer que ambos se arrodillaran en el suelo. A Isabelleta no le importó; su vestido no podía estar más arruinado de lo que ya estaba. Además, necesitaba más que nunca poder abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su pecho. No dijo nada más, salvo repetir su nombre entre pequeños sollozos.</p><p>—Está bien, todo está bien —murmuró Frederick, intentando sonar lo más reconfortante posible, aunque su voz sonara un tanto áspera; la cantidad de emociones que le inundaban la garganta en ese momento no lo dejaban hablar con claridad. Pasó su mano suavemente por el cabello y espalda de su esposa, y este acto, aunque pequeño, se volvió bastante significativo para ella.</p><p>Los ojos verdes de Frederick inspeccionaron los alrededores. Lo primero que notó fueron tres cuerpos tirados a su alrededor; una imagen para nada agradable. Siguió observando y se detuvo unos instantes en los dos asaltantes amarrados bocabajo en el suelo, ofreciéndoles una intensa mirada de ira, misma que el muchacho rubio se encargó de regresarle del mismo modo. Giró entonces su mirada hacia el soldado de barba oscura, aún de rodillas a un lado de Armientos. Ese hombre… Si no se equivocaba, era el mismo que a su esposa le causaba tanta ansiedad.</p><p>—¡Mamá! —Se escuchó de pronto cómo resonaba la voz de la mayor de sus hijas, trayendo un poco de ferviente alegría en ese escenario tan lúgubre.</p><p>Isabelleta alzó de inmediato su rostro, viendo por encima del hombro de su esposo como sus dos pequeñas se abrían paso colina abajo hacia ellos, corriendo entre el mar de soldados que los rodeaban.</p><p>—¡Isabelleta!, ¡Mina! —gritó la emperatriz segunda, acompañada de gruesas lágrimas. Se apartó de Frederick, casi sin pensarlo, y fue al encuentro de ambas. Las abrazó firmemente y las pegó contra sí. Les besó repetidamente sus cabecitas, y se impregnó del olor de sus cabellos como si intentara asegurarse de que realmente eran ellas. Las niñas se aferraron también cómo pudieron, soltando pequeños sollozos contra la tela de su maltrecho vestido.</p><p>Frederick se aproximó a ellas y se agachó detrás de su esposa, rodeando a las tres con sus brazos. Todas estaban sanas y salvas; era un milagro. Aunque, en realidad, era claro que había sido más que eso.</p><p>Miró a todos esos ladrones mutilados y desangrados en el suelo, adicionalmente a aquellos que había visto por el camino cuando venían para allá. Todo ese bosque parecía una verdadera zona de guerra.</p><p>Mientras la familia se reencontraba, los soldados que habían ido en busca de las princesas se aproximaron cautelosos hacia su capitán.</p><p>—¿Y los otros hombres de la escolta? —cuestionó Armientos.</p><p>—Muertos, señor —le respondió pesadamente uno de ellos, con indignación atorada en su garganta—. Phillip, Jakall, todos muertos… los masacraron como si fueran animales.</p><p>Las miradas furiosas de casi todos los soldados se centraron en los dos asaltantes amarrados en el suelo. Toda la ira, frustración e incluso tristeza que les provocaba la horrible muerte de sus cinco compañeros, se vertió sin remedio sobre esos dos criminales que aún respiraban.</p><p>Tomaron a ambos fuertemente de sus cabellos y los alzaron de un tirón para que se pusieran de rodillas, y les mostraran sus sucias caras. De entre todos los presentes, uno de los guardias se abrió paso con apuro entre los otros, y avanzó con decisión hacia ellos. Se le notaba agitado y perturbado, incluso más que el resto.</p><p>—Vamos a cortarles sus cabezas a estas basuras —propuso desenvainado su espada y aproximándose con bastante decisión al muchacho rubio. Éste permaneció desafiante, sin desviar su mirada ni decir nada.</p><p>—¡No frente a mis hijas! —Gritó con tono autoritario Isabelleta madre, haciendo que su voz retumbara con fuerza—. ¡¿No hemos visto ya suficiente masacre?!</p><p>Aquellas palabras dejaron mudos a los soldados, incluso a aquel que estaba más que dispuesto en llevar a cabo la ejecución en ese mismo momento.</p><p>—No habrá más muerte hoy —indicó Frederick, incorporándose de nuevo con postura imponente—. Somos representantes del emperador; hombres de justicia y nobleza. Llevaremos a estos dos a Vistak, donde se les hará su juicio y se decidirá su destino.</p><p>Aquella orden sorprendió e indignó por igual a los soldados que lo rodeaban.</p><p>—Alteza… ¡mataron a cinco de nuestros amigos! —señaló furioso el soldado con la espada desenvainada y lista—. Intentaron lastimar a miembros de la Familia Imperial. Es traición, ¡y se castiga con la muerte!</p><p>—Y así se hará, cuando la justicia correspondiente lo determine —respondió Frederick con poderío—. Ahora deben concentrarse en recoger a sus compañeros caídos. Hay que llevar sus cuerpos a Vistak y darles un funeral digno de su sacrificio. Hagan una hoguera y quemen a los otros —indicó mientras miraba de reojo a dos de los asaltantes muertos tirados no muy lejos de él—. Sus despreciables cuerpos no merecen ensuciar de esta forma las tierras sagradas del Imperio.</p><p>Al menos la mitad de los soldados parecían inconformes con esa instrucción, pero todos obedecieron. Incluso aquel con su espada en mano, optó por guardarla de nuevo en su lugar, aunque notablemente de mala gana.</p><p>—Ya oyeron a su alteza —pronunció Armientos con voz de mando—. Llévense a esos dos y amárrenlos bien a un árbol. No los pierdan de vista ni un segundo.</p><p>Los dos asaltantes fueron levantados del suelo con bastante brusquedad y jalados de regreso al camino. Ninguno oponía resistencia, pero igual su cortejo no dudaba en tratarlos como si así fuera.</p><p>—Lleven a mi familia de regreso a la caravana —le pidió Frederick al capitán—. Y levanten el campamento. No alcanzaremos a movernos antes del anochecer.</p><p>—Frederick, no podemos quedarnos aquí —reprochó Isabelleta, espantada—. ¿Qué pasará si esos hombres siguen por aquí? ¿Qué pasará si lo intentan de nuevo?</p><p>—Esté tranquila, alteza —señaló Armientos, sereno—. Haremos doble guardia toda la noche. Además, perdieron quizás a treinta hombres en este absurdo ataque. No hay forma de que se atrevan a hacerlo de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Y si hay otros? ¿Y si hay otros asaltantes por aquí esperando…?</p><p>—Tranquila, Isabelleta —indicó Frederick, colocando firmemente sus manos sobre sus hombros—. No pierdas la compostura. Asustarás aún más a las niñas.</p><p>La emperatriz segunda se sobresaltó al oírlo, y miró hacia abajo a las dos pequeñas que seguían aferradas a sus piernas. Era verdad; debía mostrarse fuerte por ellas, aunque en realidad no se sintiera de esa forma.</p><p>—Te prometo, por mi vida, que nadie les pondrá un dedo encima otra vez —añadió Frederick vehemente—. Ahora sólo enfócate en descansar y recuperarte.</p><p>Isabelleta asintió con mirada ausente. Dirigió sus manos a las cabezas de sus hijas y las pegó aún más contra ella.</p><p>—Vamos, niñas.</p><p>Las tres empezaron a caminar acompañadas de tres soldados. Antes de irse, Isabelleta II se separó unos momentos de su madre y se viró a ver al soldado de barba.</p><p>—Muchas gracias, honorable soldado —exclamó con elocuencia, haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza—. Nos ha salvado la vida, a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mí. Perdone por favor mi reacción de miedo hace unos momentos. Es claro que es un valiente soldado de Dios.</p><p>La frialdad casi perpetua de aquel soldado se esfumó sólo un poco, lo suficiente para dejarse ver algo de perplejidad. Quizás por las palabras, o quizás por la persona que las decía. Como fuera, él le respondió únicamente con un ademán de asentimiento de su cabeza.</p><p>La emperatriz segunda también lo miraba. No parecía tan agradecida como su hija, aunque tampoco reflejaba la misma aversión con la que lo había visto las veces anteriores. Tomó a su hija de su brazo y la jaló suavemente hacia ella. Las tres mujeres se alejaron al fin, perdiéndose entre la multitud.</p><p>Una vez que su esposa e hijas se fueron, el príncipe se permitió volcar su atención justamente en ese mismo soldado; el único que había quedado con vida de la escolta. Ya se había puesto de pie, y se le veía bastante calmado pese a sus heridas. Frederick se le aproximó, parándose justo enfrente de él. Lo había visto anteriormente, y en efecto en aquellas ocasiones le había parecido un hombre alto. Sin embargo, al tenerlo tan cerca, le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta de que tenía que mirar hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos. Quizás él lo notó, o quizás sólo fue coincidencia, pero en ese momento el hombre corpulento pegó su mano a su pecho y su rodilla derecha a la tierra, agachando su cabeza. Un pequeño gesto de dolor se asomó en su rostro, y entonces Frederick notó la flecha que tenía aún en su espalda.</p><p>—¿Cómo te llamas, soldado? —preguntó Frederick.</p><p>—Rubelker, majestad —respondió el hombre de barba rápidamente.</p><p>—La única majestad actual en Volkinia es el emperador Roderick, y ese no soy yo.</p><p>—Lo lamento. Temo que no estoy acostumbrado a estos protocolos.</p><p>—Descuida —le respondió Frederick tranquilo, aunque esa afirmación le pareció inusual. ¿Cómo podía un guardia imperial no saber la forma adecuada de referirse a un príncipe? Extraño, aunque tampoco imposible—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu familia, Rubelker?</p><p>—No tengo apellido, si eso es lo que pregunta, alteza.</p><p>—¿Sin apellido? —musitó el príncipe con extrañeza. Miró hacia Armientos, que simplemente asintió como respuesta a la pregunta que tenía impregnada en su mirada. Una extrañeza más. Era bastante inusual encontrar a un hombre sin apellido en esa época, especialmente en un puesto como el de soldado del ejército del emperador. Incluso los bastardos o huérfanos eran bendecidos con uno—. Bien, Rubelker. Dime, ¿acaso derrotaste tú a todos estos hombres por tu cuenta?</p><p>El soldado vaciló un poco.</p><p>—Sólo cumplí mi deber, alteza. Todos lo hicimos. Me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho más para salvar a mis compañeros…</p><p>—No digas más —le interrumpió Frederick, alzando una mano hacia él—. Me basta con ver este escenario que nos rodea, tus ropas y tus sables, para hacerme una idea clara del infierno que se desató aquí. Peleaste valientemente más allá de tu deber para proteger a mi esposa e hijas, y gracias a ti pude volver a abrazarlas y besarlas. —Se agachó en ese momento hasta ponerse a la misma altura que él—. Estoy en deuda contigo, Rubelker. Desde ahora te otorgo mi favor, para cualquier cosa que necesites. Y no será tu única recompensa.</p><p>—No requiero recompensa alguna, alteza —respondió el soldado secamente—. Sólo hice mi trabajo como su soldado.</p><p>Frederick asintió levemente. Un hombre orgulloso además de fuerte, al parecer. No quedaban muchos así en esa época. Se paró derecho de nuevo, pasando sus manos por su pantalón para sacudirlo un poco.</p><p>—Ahora, ve a que te curen esas heridas y a descansar. Te lo has ganado.</p><p>—Sí, alteza.</p><p>El príncipe volvió a asentir, se giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia donde se habían retirado Isabelleta y sus niñas.</p><p>—Le dejo lo demás a usted, capitán. Ahora necesito estar con mi familia.</p><p>—Descuide, alteza —le respondió Armientos.</p><p>Una vez que el príncipe se fue, Rubelker también se puso de pie, y de nuevo esa maldita flecha volvió a molestarle.</p><p>—Ve a que te curen como ordenó el príncipe —le indicó el capitán—. Descansa un poco, y luego hablaremos de lo ocurrido. —Echó un vistazo rápido alrededor, como si buscara confirmación absoluta del pensamiento que estaba por compartir—. Éste no fue un asalto cualquiera.</p><p>—No, no lo fue —añadió Rubelker con seriedad. Comenzó a andar despacio hacia la caravana. Uno de los soldados, relativamente más joven que él y de estatura sustancialmente menor, se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero él se negó y siguió de largo.</p><p>Armientos suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba aquella ancha espalda alejándose. Una parte de lo que el príncipe había comentado se le vino fuertemente a la mente. Había mencionado: <em>“el infierno que se desató aquí.”</em> El viejo capitán no pudo más que murmurar en voz baja que el futuro emperador segundo en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo acertadas que habían sido sus palabras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo 08. Cuatro guardias en la puerta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 08<br/></strong>
  <strong>Cuatro guardias en la puerta</strong>
</p><p>Un cuarto de los soldados peinó el área en busca de cualquiera de los asaltantes que pudieran seguir cerca. Lo más que encontraron fue a uno de ellos tirado a medio kilómetro, sin su brazo izquierdo (mismo que de seguro había dejado atrás en aquel horrible campo de batalla). Al parecer quiso escapar, pero la pérdida de sangre lo hizo desmayarse y sus compañeros igual decidieron dejarlo atrás. Para cuando lo encontraron ya estaba tendido en un charco rojo de lo poco que le quedaba en el cuerpo, y su rostro estaba pálido y frío. Terminaría en la misma hoguera que el resto de sus camaradas.</p><p>Además de aquel hombre, encontraron algunos rastros de sangre y huellas, pero ambos se cortaban hasta cierto punto, como si quienes las dejaron hubieran salido volando o trepado por los árboles. Al parecer conocían muy bien cómo moverse por esos bosques. De todas formas, por las huellas no parecía que quedaran muchos de ellos, e igual algunos iban heridos. Como el capitán Armientos le había dicho a la emperatriz segunda para calmarla, era poco probable que fueran tan estúpidos para intentar volver por más.</p><p>El campamento fue levantado a un lado del camino principal, compuesto por veinte tiendas, siendo las más grandes y equipadas las dos asignadas al emperador y la emperatriz segunda, y la otra para las jóvenes princesas. Los cinco soldados caídos fueron envueltos en mantas y colocados a un lado del campamento. Varios de sus compañeros pasarían toda la noche velándolos y bebiendo en su honor. En lo que respectaba a los asaltantes muertos, todos fueron apilados lo más lejos que pudieron del campamento, rodeados de troncos y prendidos en fuego sin la menor ceremonia. Algunos pensaban que era más de lo que merecían.</p><p>Caída la noche, el lugar se encontraba rodeado de hombres patrullando con lámparas de aceite y rifles en mano. Habían colocado fogatas en puntos específicos para tener la mayor visibilidad, y algunas hogueras con calderos donde los sirvientes de la caravana se encargaban de cocinar un estofado para que todos pudieran cenar. No había canciones, juegos o risas como otras noches. Todo estaba sumido en un abrumador silencio, salvo por el crujir de los troncos de las fogatas, el aullar del frío viento a lo lejos, y algunos sollozos lejanos de tristeza.</p><p>No era la forma en la que Frederick Rimentos hubiera deseado empezar su reinado, y ni siquiera había puesto aún un pie en Volkinia Astonia. En la tarde se le había visto sereno y con bastante temple, pero la realidad era que se sentía asqueado por la horrible posibilidad de que toda su familia podría haber sido tan fácilmente arrancada de sus brazos, y bajo sus propias narices. Asqueado por haber perdido cinco hombres a su mando en un sólo un parpadeo, y por el horrible escenario de cadáveres y partes del cuerpo regadas a su alrededor como si fueran las hojas caídas de los árboles.</p><p>Frederick había realizado su servicio militar (tres años completos) como cualquier otro hombre de su familia, pero nunca vio nada similar a eso. Se suponía que vivían en una época pacífica y civilizada, pero esa tarde no se había suscitado nada pacífico ni civilizado. Aquello fue como haberse encontrado de lleno con una jauría de bestias salvajes, usando la expresión más calmada que se le venía a la mente. Y, aun así, era consciente de que todo podría haber sido mucho, mucho peor.</p><p>El príncipe y su esposa se encontraban ya en su tienda. Frederick había pedido que los dejaran a solas y que no los molestaran, pero de todas formas tenían a cuatro soldados apostados en su entrada, y habían prometido quedarse ahí toda la noche si era necesario. El interior de la tienda era iluminado por una serie de velas. En el centro de la misma tenían una amplia cama para dos personas que habían traído por partes en las carretas. Isabelleta se encontraba sentada en ésta, ya con su bata de noche color crema y su cabello rubio totalmente suelto. Se había lavado lo mejor que pudo su cara y su cuerpo, y había intentado peinarse su cabello cien veces como todas las noches, pero había desistido antes de la mitad. Sencillamente no tenía energías. Había pedido que no le trajeran de cenar; la sola idea de comer algo en esos momentos le producía nauseas. Su dama le había preparado un té de hierba roja, que se suponía le ayudaría a calmarse y dormir. Lo estaba tomando poco a poco en pequeños sorbos, y comenzaba a sentir los efectos.</p><p>Por su parte, Frederick estaba en una silla a su lado. Se había sólo retirado su saco y botas, y abierto un poco su camisa para sentirse libre. Sin embargo, seguía con su pantalón puesto y su espada unida a su cintura, como si temiera tenerla lejos. Sabía que su actitud era irracional, y sólo provocaría que su esposa se pusiera más nerviosa, pero aun así lo hacía. Él tampoco tenía apetito.</p><p>—Dios, fue tan horrible —murmuró Isabelleta despacio; era como la sexta vez que lo decía. Acercó la taza a sus labios y dio otro sorbo más del té. Empezaba a sentirse algo adormilada—. Aún no puedo creer que esto nos ocurriera a nosotros. Eran… animales, Frederick. No actuaban ni hablaban como personas; eran monstruos… Creí que nos matarían, o… —sus palabras se cortaron por el asco que le producía la sola posibilidad.</p><p>—Ya no pienses más en eso —le respondió Frederick, pasando su mano por sus hombros como pequeñas caricias. Sabía bien que era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—. Ya están a salvo, y nadie más las tocará. Tendrá que matarme primero.</p><p>—No digas eso ni de broma —le reprendió Isabelleta, mirándolo con reproche—. Dios… —bebió de nuevo de su taza—. Estoy preocupada por las niñas. Son tan pequeñas, y acaban de vivir un evento tan horrible. ¿Cómo podrán superarlo? Ni siquiera sé si yo podré hacerlo.</p><p>—Isabelleta es una niña fuerte, y tiene su fe para resguardarse y buscar aún más fuerzas.</p><p>—¿Y Mina? —inquirió la emperatriz segunda con ansiedad, pero Frederick no fue capaz de fraguar una respuesta inmediata—. Ya es de por sí tan retraída. No sé cómo esto la va a afectar.</p><p>—Mina estará bien, todos estaremos bien —musitó Frederick con una seguridad casi autoritaria, y tomó entonces firmemente una de las manos de su esposa—. Somos Rimentos. Nuestra sangre es fuerte, y se fortalece aún más con la adversidad.</p><p>—Suertudos ustedes tres —masculló irónica Isabelleta, pero aquello alivió un poco a Frederick. Por un segundo sonó bastante similar a la Isabelleta de siempre, y entonces supo que estaría bien. Después de todo no era una Rimentos de nacimiento, pero sí una Vons Kalisma.</p><p>Frederick contempló en silencio como su esposa seguía con su té. Un comentario, un tanto esporádico, se le escapó de pronto como un intento de cortar el silencio:</p><p>—Quiero recompensar de alguna forma al soldado Rubelker, pero este tipo de actos son totalmente nuevos para mí. No sé si una condecoración o un título sean poco o mucho, dado lo ocurrido. Quizás sean algo bastante impersonal, considerando el bien tan personal que hizo por nosotros. Tal vez lo estoy pensando demasiado, pero será importante ganarme la lealtad de mis soldados de ahora en adelante. No podemos saber qué nos espera en Volkinia Astonia, y siempre será bueno tener a hombres leales y hábiles a nuestro lado; en especial hombres como él.</p><p>—¿De quién me estás hablando? —susurró Isabelleta, algo distraída.</p><p>—Del soldado que las salvó. Su nombre es Rubelker… Creo que fue el que te causó incomodidad cuando salimos del palacio.</p><p>Isabelleta no pareció reaccionar del todo a su comentario, casi como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Dio un sorbo más de su taza, mientras miraba los pliegues de la sabana que cubría sus piernas.</p><p>—Supongo que me porté algo grosera, ¿o no? —Musitó de pronto, aunque no sonaba como si el comentario fuera precisamente para Frederick—. Armientos me dijo que era su mejor soldado, y me doy cuenta de que no mentía. Nunca había visto a alguien pelear así. Era como una tormenta, como una fuerza imparable de la naturaleza a la que no puedes siquiera tocar. No sabría ni cómo explicarlo claramente. Era tranquilizador verlo pelear por mí y acabar con esos hombres que me querían hacer daño. Pero, al mismo tiempo… me sentí aterrada. No tiene sentido, ¿o sí?</p><p>—Viviste una experiencia horrible, por supuesto que tiene sentido. No sé si fue la voluntad de Dios o la suerte, pero estoy agradecido de que este hombre hubiera estado ahí para protegerlas. Somos afortunados de tener a alguien así en nuestra guardia.</p><p>Isaballeta guardó silencio, y siguió contemplando aquel punto no específico entre sus sábanas. Dio un sorbo más de su té color rojizo.</p><p>—¿Y por qué está en nuestra guardia? —soltó de pronto, tomando un poco desprevenido a su esposo.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Digo… si es un guerrero tan excepcional, ¿por qué fue asignado a acompañarnos a Volkinia Astonia como nuestro guardia? No es que nuestra seguridad sea una tarea poco importante, pero… ¿no hay otra labor en la que le pudiera ser de más utilidad al emperador? Además, es tan diferente a los otros soldados. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Es realmente Volkines? Porque no lo parece…</p><p>Frederick la observó con reflexión. Sus comentarios le parecían algo fuera del lugar, aunque… sus preguntas también tenían algo de lógica.</p><p>—Lo siento, sólo estoy divagando —comentó la emperatriz segunda tras un rato, y le extendió entonces su platito y su taza. Aún quedaba un poco de té, pero ya no le apetecía—. Creo que el té ya me hizo efecto. Debería descansar.</p><p>—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Frederick, tomando la taza para colocarla en el suelo. Luego se paró de su silla y se permitió arropar a su esposa, quien ya había hundido el costado de su cabeza en su almohada.</p><p>—¿No vienes a mi lado? —cuestionó Isabelleta, teniendo ya los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—En un segundo —respondió Frederick, comenzando a pasar sus dedos gentilmente por sus cabellos para intentar relajarla aún más.</p><p>La emperatriz segunda cayó dormida casi de inmediato. Entre el té y lo agotada que se sentía, no le importaba más el tener que dormir en una tienda o en esa cama portátil. Por su lado, Frederick se quedó despierto mucho más de un segundo, velando el sueño de su esposa.</p><p>— — — —</p><p>En su respectiva tienda, las dos pequeñas princesas también se preparaban para dormir. Ya habían cenado, un poco de mala gana, y vestido con sus largos camisones blancos. La tienda era similar a la de sus padres, igualmente con una cama amplia que resultaba ser más que suficiente para ambas. Antes de acostarse, se pusieron de rodillas a un lado de la cama, cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus manos delante de ellas en posición de oración, como hacían cada noche sin falta. Las dos jóvenes baronesas que servían como sus damas de compañía, aguardaban cerca de la entrada a que terminaran y así arroparlas. Esa noche en particular, sin embargo, Isabelleta II tenía mucho por lo cual rezar, agradecer y pedir. Pero Mina era otra historia.</p><p>La menor de las princesas llevaba todos esos minutos a un lado de su hermana, pero no había sido capaz de figurar de manera exitosa una plegaria en su cabeza. En un día normal siempre le resultaba difícil, pero en esa ocasión le era simplemente imposible. No creía que hubiera algo en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día que pudiera inspirarle a hablar con Yhvalus. Lo que más tenía en su cabeza eran preguntas; y, ¿de qué serviría que le preguntara a Él algo, si no le iba a responder de regreso?</p><p>Se sintió más tentada a expresar sus preguntas en voz alta, y hacia la única persona que quizás podría darle algún tipo de contestación.</p><p>—Isa —susurró despacio con su vocecilla chillona.</p><p>—¿Terminaste tus oraciones? —Masculló Isabelleta sin apartar su frente de sus manos ni abrir los ojos. Mina, sin embargo, ignoró tal pregunta.</p><p>—¿Qué hubiera pasado con nosotras si esos hombres nos llevaban con ellos?</p><p>—¿Qué? —exclamó Isabelleta confundida, alzando ahora su mirada hacia su hermana—. No pasó, nos salvaron.</p><p>—¿Y si no? Mataron a los otros guardias, ¿qué hubiera pasado si ese señor de barba no hubiera estado ahí como mamá quería?</p><p>—Papá y los demás guardias estaban cerca. Hubieran acudido a salvarnos cuánto antes.</p><p>—¿Y si no hubieran llegado a tiempo?</p><p>—Papá no hubiera descansado hasta encontrarnos, aunque tuviera que quemar todo el bosque.</p><p>—¿Y si nos hubiera quemado a nosotras también?</p><p>La princesa mayor suspiró resignada. Cerró unos segundos sus ojos para terminar la plegaria que había dejado sin concluir, y luego pegó su dedo anular a su frente, dibujado un círculo en el centro de ésta, para luego bajarlo en línea recta por su cara hasta la mitad de su pecho, concluyendo así su ritual. Hecho eso, se paró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando desde esa posición a su hermana con cierta compasión iluminando sus ojos.</p><p>—Escucha, lo que nos pasó fue algo horrible, pero es parte inevitable de la vida que nos tocó al nacer dentro de la Sagrada Familia Rimentos. Siempre habrá enemigos que nos quieran hacer daño, pero debemos ser más fuerte que ellos y no dejarnos quebrantar. Tenemos a Dios de nuestro lado —señaló en ese momento hacia arriba con un dedo—, y Él siempre cuida de nuestra familia, no lo olvides. Sin embargo, es totalmente normal que te sientas asustada; incluso mamá y papá se sienten así, aunque quieran ocultarlo. Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo. Sólo no enfrente de otras personas —miró de reojo hacia las damas, que aparentaban no estar escuchando su conversación—. Debes mantener ante todo tu porte, no lo olvides.</p><p>—Yo no quiero llorar —respondió Mina con reproche, incluso enojo, ante la sugerencia—. No soy un bebé.</p><p>La pequeña se puso de pie refunfuñando, y se metió debajo de las sabanas. Isabelleta sólo se encogió de hombros, se paró y se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la cama.</p><p>Las dos damas se aproximaron y comenzaron a arroparlas, una de cada lado. Les arreglaron las almohadas, les colocaron las sábanas encima, seguidas de un grueso cobertor; la noche había refrescado aún más que la tarde.</p><p>Al igual que en la tienda de sus padres, cuatro guardias estarían toda la noche frente a la puerta protegiendo. Sin embargo, aquello no sería suficiente para que Mina durmiera plácidamente. Las pesadillas serían sus acompañantes constantes en las noches venideras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Capítulo 09. Convencerlos de hablar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 09<br/></strong>
  <strong>Convencerlos de hablar</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rubelker hizo justo lo que le habían ordenado. Volvió a la caravana para que le retiraran la fecha de su espalda y le trataran lo mejor posible la herida. No había penetrado demasiado, así que sólo le aplicaron antiséptico, le colocaron unos puntos y lo vendaron. También hicieron lo propio con su mejilla, y se sorprendió una vez que se quitó la camisa y se dio cuenta de que tenía también un fuerte golpe en su brazo izquierdo, y una herida sangrando en su costado derecho, de los cuales ni siquiera había reparado. La del costado incluso le rasgó su saco y camisa; quizás había sido una flecha, o incluso un disparo. Igual le trataron ambas y lo mandaron a descansar.</p><p>Fue bastante evidente para él que su presencia causaba reacciones diferentes en sus compañeros de escuadrón. Podía notar desde las miradas de admiración y respeto, pasando un poco por el miedo y quizás la incertidumbre de cómo actuar ante él, y terminando por algunos murmullos de recelo y enojo. El origen exacto de cada una de esas emociones se le escapaba, pero tampoco tenía las suficientes energías como para enfocarse en descubrirlo.</p><p>Cuando hubo una tienda disponible, le permitieron entrar a recostarse. Todos los demás se encontraban trabajando en la preparación del campamento o en la hoguera para los cadáveres. Él también debería estarlo haciendo, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Además, no se dio cuenta de lo realmente agotado que estaba tras toda esa extenuante batalla, hasta que se recostó en el catre y pegó su cabeza a la almohada. Se quedó dormido casi de inmediato, y no despertó hasta varias horas después.</p><p>Ya había anochecido, y el campamento estaba ya armado. El aire estaba impregnado con el olor al estofado que seguía calentándose en los calderos, y aquello le despertó el apetito. Salió de la tienda con su camisa blanca abierta, y su torso musculoso y peludo expuesto a la brisa fría de la noche, que le resultó de hecho más agradable que molesta. En su mano derecha traía consigo sus dos sables enfundados; se sentía más a gusto si los tenía siempre a su lado.</p><p>Al caminar hacia una de las hogueras con comida, pasó no muy lejos de dónde habían recostado los cinco cuerpos de los soldados caídos. Un grupo numeroso estaba ahí sentado, bebiendo, hablando entre ellos, y sólo de vez en cuando se escucharon algunas risas derivadas quizás de alguna anécdota. Algunos de ellos advirtieron su presencia, y pudo notar en sus rostros, escuetamente alumbrados por las antorchas, más de esos diferentes tipos de miradas que había visto anteriormente. Siguió su camino hacia el alimento, e intentó no llamar de más la atención.</p><p>Había un joven soldado ayudando a servir el estofado. Era un muchacho pecoso de cabello rubio oscuro y corto. Era algo flacucho y de mirada afable, lo que quizás lo hacía parecer un poco más joven de lo que era, pero igual no debía tener más de veintidós años. En cuanto lo vio acercarse, el muchacho pareció ponerse un poco nervioso, y se paró derecho como si se tratara de su oficial en jefe.</p><p>—Buenas noches, señor —le saludó, intentando sonar firme pero en realidad logrando parecer un poco asustadizo—. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere comer algo?</p><p>Mirándolo de más cerca, su rostro le resultó más familiar. Se le vino a la mente dos momentos de entrada: la más reciente esa misma tarde, cuando se retiraba él y se le había acercado con la intención de ayudarlo a caminar pero él lo había rechazado. Y la primera fue cuando recién se integró al escuadrón y se tomó la molestia de presentársele directamente. Su nombre era…</p><p>—Eres Víctor, ¿cierto? —murmuró Rubelker con seriedad. El rostro del muchacho se encendió ligeramente al oírlo mencionar su nombre.</p><p>—Sí, señor; soy Víctor Dahl —le respondió apresurado, alzando casi por mero reflejo su mano hacia su frente para realizar el saludo militar.</p><p>—No debes darme el saludo, que no soy un oficial. Soy un soldado común al igual que tú.</p><p>Víctor Dahl se ruborizó avergonzado y agachó su mirada. Definitivamente no parecía el tipo de persona que uno esperaba ver como parte del ejército, pero alguna cualidad sobresaliente debía tener. Además, era muy joven. Si tenía suerte viviría muchos años más, y en ese lapso de tiempo podía pasarle suficientes cosas para endurecerle esa mirada, y limar sus ademanes de niño rico en academia de artes.</p><p>—¿Le sirvo de comer, señor? —preguntó Víctor, evidentemente temeroso de volver a meter la pata.</p><p>—Por favor.</p><p>El joven soldado tomó un tazón y comenzó a verter el estofado en él con un cucharón de madera. Iba a la mitad de su labor, cuando un fuerte ruido de porcelana rompiéndose resonó a las espaldas de Rubelker. Éste se viró lentamente sobre su hombro. La escena al inicio no le pareció entendible, pero los detalles no tardaron en salir a la luz. Al parecer uno de los soldados que velaba a los muertos, había tirado al piso el vaso del que bebía con sus compañeros, y aparentemente no había sido un accidente; había sido con tanta fuerza intencional que el vaso se rompió en decenas de pedazos. Y ahora, ese mismo soldado marchaba apresurado hacia él, mientras tres de sus compañeros lo seguían; Rubelker supuso por su lenguaje corporal que esos tres intentaban detenerlo. De hecho, uno de ellos llegó a tomarlo del hombro y jalarlo, pero él se quitó de inmediato su mano de encima, se giró y lo empujó hacia atrás con algo de fuerza, para justo después seguir con su camino.</p><p>—Pero miren, es el gran héroe en persona —declaró con fuerza el soldado cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca—. ¿Tuvo una buena siesta, majestad?</p><p>Rubelker no respondió, sólo lo miró en silencio. Ya más cerca, alumbrado por otra antorcha más cercana, igualmente le pareció conocido. Lo había visto en anteriores ocasiones con el resto, aunque ciertamente no habían llegado a cruzar palabra. Sin embargo, esa tarde había sido justamente él quien estaba más que dispuesto de servir de verdugo de los dos asaltantes que seguían con vida, y cuya frustración fue más que clara cuando el príncipe y el Capitán Armientos ordenaron lo contrario. Era un hombre alto, sólo unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él, de cabello verdoso oscuro un poco largo y sujeto con una pequeña cola que se asomaba de detrás de su nuca. Su piel estaba algo tostada por el sol, y sus ojos azules lo miraban con una furia que sin duda debía estar en cierta medida alimentada por el alcohol.</p><p>—Tan grande y fuerte, ¿no? ¿Cuál es tu secreto? ¿Leche de cabra? ¿O leche de mama, quizás?</p><p>—Basta, Fiodor, estás borracho —masculló uno de los que lo habían seguido.</p><p>—Sólo quiero que el héroe de la noche, merecedor del favor del príncipe y lo que sea, nos diga cómo es que cinco de los nuestros —señaló en ese momento en dirección a los cuerpos envueltos— están ahí tendidos, fríos y pudriéndose, mientras él salió sólo con algunos rasponcitos.</p><p>—Fue más que eso —intervino Víctor, sujetando aún en sus manos el tazón a medio llenar.</p><p>—¡Tú no te metas! —Le gritó el hombre al que sus compañeros llamaron Fiodor, señalándolo tajantemente, y virándose de inmediato de nuevo hacia Rubelker—. Anda, di algo, gran hombre. ¿O también te mordiste la lengua en tu súper pelea?</p><p>Rubelker permaneció sereno, mirándolo pero en realidad no prestándole demasiada atención. Sin decir nada, se giró hacia Víctor, tomó el plato que le estaba sirviendo, y se dispuso a alejarse y buscar un sitio tranquilo para comer.</p><p>—¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda! —exclamó Fiodor mucho más agresivo que antes, y de la nada dio un paso al frente con la clara intención de lanzarle un golpe, pero dos de sus acompañantes lo sujetaron rápidamente.</p><p>—¡Cálmate!, ¡por Dios! —le gritó uno de ellos, furioso—. Él no los mató. Peleó a su lado y salvó a las princesas él solo.</p><p>—¿Él solo?, ¿contra cincuenta asaltantes? —Ironizó Fiodor, seguido de una carcajada—. ¡¿Y qué hicieron Phillip y los otros?! ¡¿Sólo se quedaron parados y se dejaron morir mientras tú te lucías jugando a ser el Caballero de Plata?!</p><p>—Tus amigos pelearon y murieron valientemente —le respondió Rubelker asertivo, virándose de nuevo a hacia él—. No ensucies su lecho con tu actitud infantil.</p><p>—Mejor lo ensucio con algo más, ¡cómo tus dientes!</p><p>Fiodor se zarandeó con fuerza intentando quitarse a los hombres que lo sujetaban de encima, pero estos se agarraron con aún más fuerza.</p><p>—¡¿Quién jodidos eres?! —Gritó furioso, ya en esos momentos perdiendo por completo cualquier rastro de compostura—. Todos aquí hemos peleado y entrenado juntos por años como una familia. Tú llegaste hace apenas dos semanas, ¡y ahora cinco de mis amigos están muertos! ¡¿Y te pavoneas por aquí como si fueras el jefe de todos y hasta te dan el saludo?! ¿Qué?, ¿acaso eres el bastardo de Armientos?, ¿o su oso de felpa que abraza para dormir?</p><p>—¿Tanto le interesa cómo duermo de noche, sargento Nilsen? —Escucharon de pronto como cuestionaba alto la voz del capitán Armientos, y esto hizo que todos, incluido Rubelker, se pararan en seco.</p><p>Armientos se aproximó por un costado, más que alertado por todos esos gritos y alborotos. Aún portaba todo su uniforme completo, e incluso sus armas. Su mirada severa se clavó como dagas en todo los presentes. Los hombres rápidamente soltaron a Fiodor y saludaron firmemente al capitán; Víctor Dahl se les unió en dicho saludo, pero Fiodor decidió pasar por esa ocasión. Por suerte, parecía que no se encontraba tan borracho como para intentar seguir con su desplante en presencia del capitán.</p><p>—Todos estamos dolidos por lo que pasó —declaró Armientos con firmeza, comenzando a caminar delante de los soldados en dirección a Rubelker—. Aún en nuestro deber, no es cosa sencilla aceptar la muerte de un compañero y amigo, especialmente de una forma tan horrible y repentina. Pero por eso mismo, y más que nunca, debemos de estar unidos y apoyándonos; no estar provocando peleas absurdas sólo para desquitarnos. —Sus ojos azul cielo, que parecían estar en llamas por el reflejo de las antorchas, miraron fijamente a Fiodor, quien desvió su mirada hacia otro lado—. Porque entiendo tu dolor, y sé que es el alcohol el que está hablando, haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado; sólo por esta vez. Pero si haces alguna otra deplorable escenita como ésta de nuevo durante este viaje, esos asaltantes atados atrás no serán los únicos que tendrán un juicio. Eres un soldado al servicio de Volkinia, del emperador y de Dios. ¡Compórtate como tal!</p><p>El capitán elevó tanto la voz en su última frase, que incluso Fiodor se sobresaltó un poco asustado. Su rostro reflejaba molestia, pero también resignación. Le ofreció entonces al capitán un saludo torpe y rápido, y un escueto <em>“sí, señor.”</em></p><p>—Sáquenlo de mi vista —musitó Armientos secamente, y de inmediato sus compañeros tomaron a Fiodor y lo jalaron de regreso al área de los cuerpos. Éste ya no opuso más resistencia.</p><p>Armientos suspiró con algo de cansancio. Poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo resentía más esas tensiones. Aún le quedaban al menos diez años antes de poder retirarse con honores, pero en días como ese pensaba que quizás no llegaría tan lejos. Se viró entonces hacia Rubelker y se le aproximó con actitud algo más relajada.</p><p>—Debes tenerles paciencia —comentó—. Son buenos soldados, pero criados y entrenados en épocas de paz. No están acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones, y buscan desesperadamente a quién culpar.</p><p>—Le dije que le causaría problemas el traerme aquí —comentó el hombre de barba oscura, casi como si se tratara de un reclamo. Armientos sólo sonrió divertido al oírlo.</p><p>—Si no hubieras estado aquí, no sé qué habría ocurrido con la emperatriz segunda y sus hijas. Ven, sentémonos cerca del fuego para que puedas comer en paz. Debemos hablar de lo ocurrido.</p><p>Ambos se sentaron delante de una de las fogatas. Además de ellos, sólo había otros dos soldados en el lado opuesto, comiendo en silencio y sólo de vez en cuando cruzando algunas palabras.</p><p>—Al mismo tiempo que a ustedes los atacaron en el bosque, hicieron lo propio con nosotros —comenzó a relatar Armientos, mientras Rubelker comía—. De seguro notaste las marcas de explosivos en el camino cuando volviste, ¿no? Incluso quizás los llegaste a oír desde donde estabas. Eran de poca potencia, pero lo suficiente para alterar a los caballos y a los hombres. Los arrojaron desde las copas de los árboles. Fueron sigilosos; no nos dimos cuenta de que estaban ahí hasta que comenzó el ataque.</p><p>En efecto Rubelker y los otros habían oído las explosiones, y había notado las señales de pelea en cuanto  volvió a la caravana, pero no había reparado demasiado en ellas. Además de los otros heridos que vio también siendo atendidos por el doctor.</p><p>Eso explicaba porque los refuerzos habían tardado tanto en acudir al rescate.</p><p>Armientos prosiguió.</p><p>—Una vez que todo se volvió un caos y mientras yo intentaba reagruparlos, comenzaron los disparos desde el otro extremo del camino. Flechas y balas por igual. Nuestra prioridad fue poner seguro al príncipe. Algunos hombres resultaron alcanzados, pero ninguno de gravedad. No parecían realmente interesados en acabarnos, sino más bien en asustarnos.</p><p>—Eran una distracción —señaló Rubelker—. Para tener el camino libre y tomar a las princesas.</p><p>—Eso parece, y casi lo logran. No eran un grupo de asaltantes aficionados, lo reconozco. Sabían lo que hacían, y sabían bien cómo moverse por estos bosques. Aun así, al menos de que tú pienses algo distinto, es casi inverosímil pensar que incluso la mejor banda de asaltantes de caminos se atreviera esporádicamente a atacar una caravana custodiada por la guardia imperial.</p><p>—Esto no fue nada esporádico —sentenció Rubelker con severidad—. Lo planearon con anticipación. Nos estaban esperando, y sabían quiénes éramos.</p><p>—Pienso igual —concordó Armientos, asintiendo—. Pero nuestra parada sí fue esporádica. Aun suponiendo que supieran que íbamos a pasar por este camino a esta hora, ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos que pararíamos aquí.</p><p>—Debieron de haber estado siguiéndonos, y esperado más adelante para emboscarnos. La parada quizás la vieron como una mejor oportunidad y decidieron cambiar sus planes para aprovecharla.</p><p>—Es probable.</p><p>Ambos callaron unos segundos. Armientos se inclinó un poco al frente, contemplando casi en trance la danza de las llamas delante de él. Rubelker siguió comiendo de su plato, hasta casi terminarlo. Su estómago, y todo su cuerpo en general, se lo estaban agradeciendo.</p><p>—Si las cosas fueron así —dijo el capitán luego de un rato—, cualquiera en los pueblos por los que pasamos podrían haberles avisado que veníamos, y quizás eran lo suficiente confiados y estúpidos para pensar que podrían tener éxito en una emboscada directa. Pero me sigo preguntando si realmente merecía tanto el riesgo. En mi experiencia, las motivaciones del individuo solitario pueden ser muchísimas. Pero, en el caso de los grupos numerosos, sólo hay dos cosas que pueden inspirar a las personas a arriesgarse de esta forma, hasta estar dispuestos a perder la vida: una causa en la que todos creen, o enormes cantidades de dinero.</p><p>—No parecían estar motivados por lo primero —contestó Rubelker—. Podría equivocarme, pero no tenían la apariencia de revolucionarios y extremistas. Además, fueron directo por las princesas, y las querían con vida. De seguro su intención era pedir rescate por ellas.</p><p>—Sí, esa es la respuesta más simple, ¿no? —masculló Armientos despacio—. Y casi siempre la respuesta simple es la correcta…</p><p>—¿No está convencido?</p><p>—Es más un mal presentimiento, como una sensación incómoda en el estómago. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? —Rubelker en efecto lo sabía—. Quizás sólo me estoy volviendo viejo, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que podría haber algo más detrás de esto, o más bien alguien. No se me viene un nombre específico a la mente, pero la Familia Imperial, y básicamente cualquier noble, siempre tiene detrás de sí una fila de enemigos esperando a apuñalarlos en la espalda. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo es metafóricamente, no haciendo algo como esto. Esperaba que quizás tú hubieras oído o visto algo que pudiera darme más claridad.</p><p>Rubelker caviló unos segundos, pero no se le ocurría algo que pudiera confirmar o negar las preocupaciones del viejo capitán. Aunque en realidad, no era que hubiera escuchado o puesto mucha atención en esos individuos como para notar alguna pista particular.</p><p>En el campo de batalla, todos se volvían bolsas de carne con rostros borrosos para él. Bueno, todos excepto…</p><p>Miró disimuladamente hacia su lado izquierdo. Entre la selva de tiendas y soldados no lograba verlos directamente, pero sabía muy bien que se encontraban en esa dirección, atados fuertemente de sus muñecas a un árbol.</p><p>—Quizás alguno de ellos sepa cuál era su verdadera intención —propuso repentinamente.</p><p>—¿Hablas de los dos prisioneros? —Vaciló el capitán—. Quizás, aunque si hay alguien más detrás de esto es poco probable que su líder se los haya compartido a todos.</p><p>Su líder debía de estar en esos momentos muerto, o al menos sufriendo de una horrible agonía por la pérdida de su brazo. De momento, esos dos eran lo único que tenían a la mano. Aunque, en realidad sus pensamientos se centraban en específico en uno de ellos.</p><p>Terminó los pocos rastros de estofado que quedaban en su plato, y dejó éste en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a andar hacia dicho lado.</p><p>—Veré si puedo convencerlos de hablar —explicó con simpleza mientras se alejaba.</p><p>—Espera —espetó Armientos con fuerza, obligándolo a detenerse—. Te recuerdo que el príncipe ordenó llevarlos a Vistak para hacerles un juicio. Me he pasado todo el día cuidando que ninguno de estos hombres enojados les ponga un dedo encima. No puedes ir y torturarlos, si acaso eso tramas.</p><p>—No los torturaré —alegó Rubelker—. Sólo hablaré de frente con uno de ellos.</p><p>Armiento suspiró. Era evidente que dicha explicación no lo satisfacía.</p><p>—Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?</p><p>Rubelker asintió despacio, y entonces prosiguió con su marcha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Capítulo 10. El joven Iván</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 10<br/></strong>
  <strong>El joven Iván</strong>
</p><p>El joven Iván estaba teniendo una pésima noche, aunque sabía muy bien que podría ser mucho peor. Sí, lo tenían sentado en el suelo húmedo, atado con una gruesa cuerda de sus muñecas, y ésta al árbol más ancho y fuerte que encontraron sus captores. Sentía el trasero húmedo y congelado, y su rostro… bueno, ya ni siquiera lo sentía por el frío, en realidad.</p><p>Tenía hambre y sueño, pero por la posición en la que lo habían atado no era capaz de recostarse en la tierra a descansar sin dislocarse el hombro en el proceso; quizás esa había sido la intención.</p><p>Pero, pese a todo, seguía con vida.</p><p>Podría haber terminado tirado en la nieve con la garganta abierta como Jenoh, o con sus intestinos de fuera como el tonto de Mak, o incluso sin cabeza como el malhablado y asqueroso de Rufin. Ninguno de ellos le agradaba particularmente, pero no creía que merecieran morir de esa forma tan horrible. Pero era parte de la vida que les tocó vivir, y el líder que decidieron seguir.</p><p>Si alguien en ese grupo de bastardos merecía haber terminado en esa hoguera sin ceremonia ni lágrimas, ese era el maldito de Hagak. Todo eso había sido su idea; él los había arrastrado a ese plan sin sentido inspirándolos con promesas ambiguas, y en su caso con algunas amenazas. Y lo peor era que, conociéndolo, era probable que incluso sin un brazo seguiría causando problemas y arruinando la vida de la gente dentro de poco.</p><p>Y tampoco era que a él le esperara un destino mejor, ¿o sí? Se las había arreglado para sobrevivir esa noche, y quizás un par más. Pero era obvio que tarde o temprano esa espada que estaba tan dispuesta en decapitarlo esa tarde, terminaría por cumplir su trabajo. Y por supuesto que Hagak no movería ni un dedo para rescatarlos; aunque supiera que habían sobrevivido, igualmente los daría por muertos. Estaban solos en eso, y así morirían.</p><p>—Sea lo que sea que estén cocinando, huele bien —comentó Benny, de momento su compañero de celda, o más bien de árbol. El hombre pelirrojo extendía cómo podía su cara al aire, olfateando el aroma del estofado que lograba llegar hasta ahí—. ¿Qué crees que sea?, ¿carne de res? Tienen que alimentarnos, ¿no? No pueden matarnos de hambre si nos quieren vivos para su dichoso juicio.</p><p>—¿Cómo puedes tomarte esto tan a la ligera? —le reprendió el muchacho rubio con voz carrasposa.</p><p>—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Benny se volvió entonces a sentar derecho, con su espalda contra el tronco—. De todas formas, preocuparnos no nos sacará de ésta en la que nos metiste, chico.</p><p>—¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamó Iván, virándose hacia él con el ceño fruncido—. Nadie te pidió que te quedaras. Esa fue tu decisión.</p><p>—Sí, es cierto —murmuró Benny de mala gana, virándose hacia otro lado—. Y no ha sido de las más inteligentes de mi vida, cabe mencionar.</p><p>Iván agachó su cabeza. Aunque su rostro reflejaba enojo, en el fondo se sentía algo apenado. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, sabía en el fondo que estaba vivo gracias a él. Benny era de los pocos en esa banda que era medianamente amable con todos. Él definitivamente no merecía estarlo acompañando en ese árbol. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer?, ¿darle las gracias y estrechar su mano? Eso definitivamente no los llevaría más lejos de la horca.</p><p>—No debimos haber hecho esto —musitó Iván entre dientes—. Si Hagak no hubiera cambiado de plan a último momento sólo por su cochina codicia… O simplemente no debimos meternos con la Familia Imperial en primer lugar. Fue algo estúpido.</p><p>—No tanto —soltó Benny, encogiéndose de hombros—. En realidad, casi tuvimos éxito. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que este príncipe Rimentos tenía en su guardia a un maldito monstruo como ese? ¿Viste lo que hizo? Era como un lobo destripando a sus presas.</p><p>Sí, claro que lo había visto, y estaba seguro de que un lobo no hubiera sido tan salvaje y mortal como aquel individuo. Tan enorme y fuerte, pero a la vez tan frío y calmado. Mientras luchaba, sus ojos permanecieron vacíos, como si le diera lo mismo partir en dos o destrozar de esa forma a las personas… como si no fueran nada. No parecía ser siquiera un ser humano.</p><p>—Maldita sea —oyó como Benny exclamó casi con espanto—. Hablando del demonio… ¿para qué vendrá?</p><p>Iván levantó de nuevo su vista, y ahí lo vio. Alumbrada por las antorchas, divisó la enorme figura de aquel soldado de barba oscura, con su camisa abierta y sus dos sables en su mano derecha. Se aproximaba directo hacia ellos, con esos mismos ojos vacíos fijos en sus personas… no, más bien fijos en él. Su sola presencia le provocó un desagradable nudo en el estómago a Iván.</p><p>—No creo que venga a traernos la cena, ¿o sí? —le susurró Benny despacio, pero Iván no le contestó nada. Sus labios se habían sellado.</p><p>El soldado se paró justo delante de ellos y los miró desde arriba con una irritante prepotencia. Desde su posición, se veía incluso más alto, si es que aquello era posible.</p><p>—Buenas noches, señor —le saludó Benny con un tono nada disimulado de sarcasmo—. Se ve muy bien, si me permite decírselo. Y se ve que no tiene nada de frío —señaló con sus ojos hacia la parte abierta de su camisa—. ¿O sólo desea lucir sus atributos un poco? Bastante bien trabajado ese vientre, por cierto. ¿Hace abdominales?</p><p>—Cállate ya —le susurró Iván, irritado.</p><p>—Oye, es un halago —murmuró Benny con sorna en su voz—. No lo estoy molestando, ¿o sí, señor?</p><p>—Hazle caso a tu camarada —masculló Rubelker cortante, y sin decir más se aproximó hacia Iván. Éste intentó retroceder por reflejo, pero sus muñecas atadas no le permitieron hacer mucho con esa idea.</p><p>El soldado se agachó y comenzó a desatarlo del árbol.</p><p>—¡Déjame!, ¡¿qué quieres?! —vociferó Iván completamente a la defensiva. Él no le respondió. Sólo lo soltó del árbol, pero dejando sus muñecas atadas. Volvió a tomar sus armas con una mano, y con la otra sujetó fuertemente las sogas de las muñecas de Iván y comenzó a jalarlo hacia el interior del bosque. El chico intentó resistirse al inicio, pero la fuerza de aquel individuo terminó por llevárselo arrastrando como si fuera un simple animal.</p><p>—¡Hey!, ¡espere! —Le gritó Benny, zarandeándose e intentando zafarse—. ¡¿Qué quiere de él?!, ¡venga acá!</p><p>El soldado no lo escuchó, o no le importó. Siguió arrastrando al chico por el suelo hasta que se perdió de su vista. Benny soltó una maldición, y entonces se quedó de nuevo sentado como antes. En su mente lo lamentó por el buen Iván, pero aunque quisiera ya no podía estarlo cuidando más. No era que lo necesitara en realidad; no por nada era de los más rápidos y precisos peleadores de su quizás ya desmantelado grupo. Pero, aun así, había terminado por adoptar ese papel de hermano mayor con él. Quizás era porque no había logrado proteger a su propio hermano menor en su momento, pero ya daban igual los motivos. Ese papel era lo que lo tenía ahí en el suelo húmedo esa noche, y no terminaría sin cuello antes de tiempo por seguirlo haciendo.</p><p>— — — —</p><p>Rubelker arrastró al joven de cabellos rubios hasta un claro en el cuál no llegaba ni la luz ni el calor de ninguna antorcha o fogata. Ahí sólo los iluminaban las estrellas y la luna, y los rodeaban los árboles que en esos momentos se cernían altos como grandes y oscuros pilares hechos de la noche misma. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, el soldado lo jaló hacia arriba para obligarlo a pararse. Iván tiró, gimoteó, e incluso intentó lanzarle algunas patadas para hacer que lo soltara.</p><p>—No te muevas —murmuró el solado con fastidio. Lo tomó más firmemente de sus ataduras, y entonces… ¿comenzó a desamarrarlas?</p><p>Eso tomó por sorpresa a Iván, pero también provocó que se sintiera más intranquilo. Un segundo después, sintió como las sogas liberaban sus muñecas, y sus manos comenzaron a sentir un gran alivio cuando la sangre comenzó viajar más libremente hacia ellas. Vaciló un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado de alerta. Retrocedió, creando mayor distancia entre ambos, y alzó sus manos delante a modo defensivo.</p><p>—¿Qué te propones? —le cuestionó tajantemente. Pero en lugar de responderle, aquel extraño individuo hizo algo aún más confuso. Primero tiró al suelo la soga con la que había estado atado, y después hizo lo mismo con una de sus espadas, pero haciendo que ésta cayera justo delante de los pies del muchacho. Iván miró aquella arma, perplejo.</p><p>—Tómala —le ordenó Rubelker con tono autoritario, y acto seguido tomó la empuñadura de su otra arma y la sacó de su funda de un largo jalón. El brillo de su hoja resaltó entre toda esa oscuridad.</p><p>Aquello alertó, por no decir que asustó, al muchacho rubio. No sabía qué pasaba, pero no lo dudó más. Rápidamente se agachó, tomó el arma a sus pies y le quitó la vaina, tirando ésta a la tierra despectivamente. Sujetó el sable delante de él en diagonal en pose de protección. Notó en ese momento que aquella espada no era del todo normal. La sentía más pesada de lo que su apariencia hacía parecer, y su acero, aunque brillante, era de un color oscuro inusual. Y el filo se veía como nuevo, sin ninguna magulladura o marca, aunque había visto con sus propios ojos cómo habían cortado madera y hasta huesos esa tarde. ¿Qué tipo de arma era en realidad?</p><p>No pudo contemplar mucho lo inusual del sable, pues en ese momento notó como el soldado delante de él separaba los pies, jalaba su propia arma hacia atrás, y sin el menor aviso se le lanzó encima.</p><p>Iván se defendió lo mejor que pudo de ese primer golpe. El peso inusual del sable lo destanteó un poco, pero logró reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Rubelker no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato siguió atacando, lanzando sablazo tras sablazo en su contra. Iván comenzó a retroceder paso a paso, intentando mantener la mayor cantidad de espacio entre ambos. Aquel sujeto era rápido; lo había notado de sobra esa tarde. Pero él también lo era y no se iba a dejar alcanzar tan fácil.</p><p>Al principio se limitó a retroceder, cubrirse lo mejor que podía, esquivar, y resistir la tremenda fuerza con la que la espada del soldado golpeaba la suya. Poco a poco, sus manos y piernas entumidas comenzaron a despertar, y el peso del sable igualmente ya no le fue tan extraño; de hecho, comenzaba a sentirlo más ligero que otras armas que había sujetado antes. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar como siempre lo había hecho, y sus movimientos se volvieron más seguros. Ahora no sólo se defendía, sino que incluso se había atrevido a contraatacar. Cubría, repelía el arma de su enemigo, y lanzaba estocadas directas a su cuello y pecho, estirando lo más posible su brazo. El soldado igualmente lo desviaba, y volvían a repetir el mismo ciclo.</p><p>Llegado un momento, parecía como si ambos hubieran comprendido y tomado deliberadamente el ritmo del otro. El tintineo del choque de las armas era su música, y aquello era como un baile. Iván incluso comenzó a sentir que aquello le divertía de alguna forma. Pero no había nada de divertido en eso, y no podía dejarse llevar. No entendía cómo o por qué habían llegado a esa situación, pero de alguna forma debía aprovecharla.</p><p>Rodó por la tierra a los pies de su atacante, sacándole la vuelta. Giró todo su cuerpo, estirando su pierna e intentando golpear con todas sus fuerzas los tobillos del soldado. La fuerza no fue suficiente para hacerlo tambalearse, e incluso él mismo terminó por resentir el golpe.</p><p>Rubelker se giró, jalando su arma con fuerza al frente para golpearlo en el suelo. Iván se impulsó con su mano libre hacia atrás, saliendo del alcance de su hoja. Ésta golpeó fuertemente el suelo, atravesando el lodo húmedo. Si la espada se quedaba atrapada aunque fuera unos segundos, eso le daría una oportunidad. Se paró, corrió hacia el frente, y entonces se elevó de un salto, sujetando la punta de su arma en dirección a la cara del soldado.</p><p>En su mente pensó rápidamente en las posibilidades. Si le alcanzaba un ojo, eso lo dejaría imposibilitado, y el dolor le rompería esa perpetua concentración que siempre tenía. Sería entonces su oportunidad para atacar un punto más vital; el cuello, su corazón, o incluso sus partes privadas si era necesario. Si lo mataba, podría escabullirse hacia donde estaba Benny, cortar las sogas con esa espada y ambos podrían huir. Benny de seguro querría ir al último punto de reunión acordado y ver si encontraba a Hagak o alguno de los otros. Él no estaba seguro si optaría por ir con él, o quizás tomaría esa oportunidad para irse al fin por su cuenta; a otro lugar, a otra vida… y con otro nombre.</p><p>Pensó en todo ello mientras su arma se dirigía derecha a su objetivo. Pero todos sus planes se frustraron más pronto de lo que esperaba. En un parpadeo, aquel soldado simplemente se esfumó de su vista, y su arma sólo golpeó el aire. Iván se quedó perplejo, sin entender qué había pasado, y no lo entendería en mucho tiempo. Por lo pronto, lo siguiente que sintió fue como desde atrás la fuerte mano de su oponente tomaba su camisa por el cuello, y lo jalaba hacia atrás para luego arrojarlo de espaldas al piso, prácticamente azotándolo.</p><p>El cuerpo de Iván golpeó fuertemente el suelo, hundiéndose en el lodo pero de todas formas provocándole un intenso dolor que le recorrió toda la espalda. Se quedó totalmente quieto, bocarriba, mareado y apenas consciente. El sable que sostenía se zafó de sus manos y se deslizó lejos de él. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía. Sólo logró reaccionar en el momento en el que sintió la enorme figura del soldado, de pie justo delante de él, y con su espada aún en su mano. Eso lo hizo sacar fuerzas y sobreponerse al dolor, para así comenzar a retroceder rápidamente por la tierra y alejarse.</p><p>Se dio cuenta, tristemente, de que sólo estaba jugando con él. Había podido mantenerle el ritmo durante ese corto encuentro, pero sólo porque así lo deseaba su oponente. Podría seguirlo repeliendo y esquivando tal y como esa tarde, pero quizás no llegaría siquiera a tocarlo por más que lo intentara.</p><p>Debía cambiar la estrategia. Si no podía vencerlo, entonces intentaría huir, costara lo costara; todo sería mejor que morir apuñalado por ese monstruo, o ejecutado en Vistak. Se paró torpemente y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia los árboles. No logró avanzar mucho en realidad, pues la mano libre de Rubelker lo tomó firmemente de su brazo y lo jaló para detenerlo.</p><p>Iván no desistió, y siguió intentando impulsarse al frente. Se jaloneó, tiró patadas hacia atrás, e incluso le arañó su mano para que lo soltara. Rubelker musitó un muy pequeño quejido de dolor, pero no lo soltó. Clavó su arma al suelo para tener su otra mano al libre, y la extendió al frente, tomándolo del otro brazo. Sin embargo, el chico no dejó de luchar, ni un poco.</p><p>—¡Ya basta! —Gritó Rubelker con ímpetu, y entonces lo rodeó completamente con su brazo derecho, mientras lo seguía sujetando de su muñeca con su otra mano—. ¡Cálmate de una buena vez, jovencita!</p><p>Aquellas palabras provocaron un efecto en Iván, tanto como si le hubiera dado un golpe directo en la cara. Notó en ese momento como aquel enorme brazo rodeaba y sujetaba su torso, y sus dedos se presionaban firmemente contra su seno izquierdo, oculto aún debajo de las telas de sus ropas y las gruesas vendas que la rodeaban para intentar disimularlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11. La joven Ivannia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 11<br/></strong>
  <strong>La joven Ivannia</strong>
</p><p>La joven Ivannia estaba teniendo una pésima noche, y en esos momentos no estaba segura si en verdad podría ser mucho peor.</p><p>Había pasado cerca de un año como parte de esa banda de rufianes que atacaban los caminos y pueblos, fingiendo ser un chico de nombre Iván (maldiciendo de paso su falta de originalidad); cuidando sus espaldas incluso cuando iba al baño para evitar que alguno la descubriera; intentando hacer que su voz sonara lo más carrasposa y grave que pudiera, hasta el punto de que su garganta terminó por dolerle a cada momento; y apretando sus pechos con vendas debajo de su ropa para evitar que se notaran lo menos posible, hasta que estos le ardían y quizás hubieran terminado deformados si lo seguía haciendo por más tiempo. Todo esto para evitar que alguno de esos asquerosos bastardos, que todavía se atrevían a llamarse sus <em>“camaradas,”</em> se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima, además de su verga. O en un peor escenario (o quizás mejor, dependiendo de cómo lo viera), descubriera quién era en realidad y por qué se escondía, y decidiera venderla por unas cuantas monedas a las autoridades.</p><p>Era un peso agotador sobre su cabeza y hombros, que la acababa incluso más que un combate. Llegó a pensar que sentiría cierto alivio cuando pudiera al fin dejar de fingir, pero no fue así. Ese hombre, soldado, asesino… ese monstruo inhumano la había descubierto tan fácilmente, y ahora la estaba sujetando de esa forma tan indecente, irrespetuosa y jactanciosa.</p><p>Jaló con fuerza su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándolo en su labio y barbilla. El soldado retrocedió, y ella pasó a morderle fuertemente la mano que la sujetaba de su pecho. Él la retiró rápidamente, y su otra mano se abrió al mismo tiempo para liberar su muñeca. Una vez que estuvo libre, Ivannia se lanzó al frente para alejarse de él, rodó por el suelo, y luego se incorporó y giró para encararlo de nuevo.</p><p>—¡¿Cómo te diste cuenta?! —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, notándosele bastante furiosa.</p><p>—¿Eso importa? —Le respondió Rubelker indiferente. Se encontraba en aquel momento más interesado en revisar la mordida que le había dado en su mano—. Por tu reacción supongo que era un secreto. ¿Tus compañeros no lo sabían?</p><p>—¡Ninguno de esos estúpidos era mi compañero! —Le gritó llena de cólera—. ¡Prácticamente era su rehén! ¡Tuve que fingir ser hombre para que no me violaran entre todos! ¿De eso se trata este jueguito?, ¿me trajiste aquí para que te lo mamara a cambio de dejarme ir o algo así? ¡Pues ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡Primero te lo arranco con los dientes antes de permitir que me toques de nuevo!</p><p>—No se trata de nada de eso —masculló Rubelker, aparentemente molesto por la sola insinuación—. Lo creas o no, estoy aquí para ayudarte.</p><p>—¿Ayudarme? —siseó Ivannia, incrédula.</p><p>—Escúchame muy bien. Sabemos que hubo algo más detrás de todo este absurdo ataque. Alguien les pasó la información, los contrató, y les ofreció una recompensa considerable por las princesas; suficiente como para que consideraran una buena idea hacer esto. ¿O me equivoco? —La mujer no respondió nada—. Si sabes cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a llegar a la verdad, tienes que decirla. Las personas involucradas, cuál era su plan, sus bases de operación y sus puntos de reunión. Nombres, descripciones, todo lo que tengas, por más minúsculo que sea, ¿entiendes? Si cooperas, podrás pedir clemencia en tu juicio y el príncipe podría perdonarte la vida.</p><p>—¿Enserio esperas que me crea eso? Quisimos llevarnos a su esposa e hija; ese príncipe sería un idiota si hiciera eso. Además, ¿esperas que traicione a mis camaradas por una promesa vacía como esa?</p><p>—Tú misma dijiste que esos sujetos no eran tus compañeros, y encima de todo te dejaron atrás a la primera oportunidad; no les debes nada.</p><p>—Quizás no. Pero de todas formas, un simple soldado como tú no puede garantizar nada de lo que prometes. No eres más que un hablador y un embustero.</p><p>—¡Deja de jugar a hacerte la valiente! —Exclamó Rubelker con furia, alzando la voz tanto que retumbó como un trueno, y dando un fulminante paso hacia adelante. A pesar de querer mantenerse fuerte, Ivannia no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por aquel arrebato, hasta el punto de quedarse congelada y pegar más su brazos contra ella a modo defensivo—. Entiende la situación en la que te encuentras, mujer. Quisiste hacerles daño a miembros de la Familia Imperial, y eso se considera un acto de traición al Imperio, cuyo único castigo es la muerte. Ese juicio que quieren hacerte en Vistak es un mero requisito para cumplir los deseos de justicia del príncipe; tú ya tienes la soga en el cuello, al menos de que hagas algo para evitarlo. Y no finjas que no te importa. He chocado espadas contigo ya en dos ocasiones, y es más que obvio que no eres una persona que no le teme a la muerte, sino una que se aferra a la vida con dientes y uñas. Si quieres tener al menos una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir, tienes que hacer lo que te digo; ésta es tu única oportunidad.</p><p>Ivannia lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, aún algo atemorizada por su imponente presencia y el retumbar de su voz. Le molestaba de sobremanera que alguien tuviera tal efecto en ella, aunque al mismo tiempo… le provocaba una inusual emoción.</p><p>—¿Y luego qué? —susurró despacio, una vez que logró sobreponerse—. ¿Pasaré el resto de mi vida en una prisión? ¿Me mandarán a trabajar a los campos con una cadena en mi tobillo? ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente con alguien que ha hecho lo que yo y pide <em>“clemencia”</em>?</p><p>Rubelker no le contestó, pues en realidad no lo sabía.</p><p>—Si no nos dices lo que sabes, te lo querrán sacar de una u otra forma  —concluyó Rubelker con voz pesada, y comenzó a recoger de nuevo sus armas—. Ésta es la mejor opción que tienes para no morir en deshonor y vergüenza.</p><p>—Al Vantel con el deshonor y la vergüenza —escupió Ivannia con hastío—. Tú… podrías dejarme ir… —susurró despacio, incluso algo apenada, mientras miraba sobre su hombro a los árboles detrás de ella—. Yo no maté a ninguno de tus compañeros, ni toque a las princesas. Y en realidad… no sé tanto del porqué de este ataque cómo crees… Como te dije, yo era prácticamente su rehén. Me obligaron a hacer cosas por ellos, o me matarían. ¡No merezco terminar así!</p><p>—¿No lo mereces? —Musitó Rubelker, ya teniendo sus dos armas de regreso en sus fundas y en sus manos—. ¿Realmente no has hecho nada en tu vida que te haga merecedora de la horca?</p><p>Ivannia se estremeció, y ahora le tocó a ella no responder. Pero de todas formas, su mirada perpleja lo decía todo: sus manos no estaban del todo limpias.</p><p>Rubelker suspiró, algo cansado.</p><p>—No puedo dejarte ir. Tendrás que afrontar esto, e intentar salir lo mejor librada posible. —Se agachó entonces a recoger la misma soga que le había quitado, y se le aproximó con ella.</p><p>Ivannia consideró por unos momentos la opción de intentar de nuevo el salir corriendo, pero la desechó rápidamente. Era evidente que no lograría escapar de él, y en esa ocasión podría optar por ahora sí matarla con tal de evitar que escapara, o al menos hacerle bastante daño. Resignada, alzó sus dos manos al frente, y permitió que él volviera a atarla de sus muñecas.</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? —Murmuró Ivannia, cabizbaja—. Si no quieres mi cuerpo a cambio, ¿qué quieres entonces?</p><p>Rubelker no le contestó hasta que terminó de inmovilizarle por completo sus muñecas.</p><p>—Eres un buen peleador —comentó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Ivannia—. Tus movimientos son erráticos y desesperados, y a veces incluso torpes; se nota que no has recibido un entrenamiento formal en el combate. Pero tienes buena agilidad, un cuerpo flexible, y te mueves grácilmente por el campo de batalla con bastante seguridad. Tu complexión también es adecuada; si entrenaras más tus músculos, podrías llegar a ser más fuerte y resistente que muchos hombres. Y lo más importante es que no le temes a la espada; la respetas y la haces parte de ti. En pocas palabras, tienes mucho potencial para ser un gran guerrero. Sería lamentable que dicho potencial se perdiera en la horca.</p><p>—¿Eso es todo? —Susurró Ivannia, aún sumida en la impresión y confusión que le provocaban todas esas palabras—. ¿No quieres que muera… porque te impresionó cómo peleo?</p><p>—Es una de las pocas cosas que aún logran llamar mi atención de este mundo tan gris y aburrido —le respondió Rubelker con simpleza—. Puedes conocer bastante más a una persona por cómo se desempeña en un combate, que por lo que sale de su boca. Luego de estos dos duelos, podría decirse que te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Siéntete orgullosa; no quedan muchos guerreros como tú en esta era moderna y pacífica.</p><p>—Qué… extraño eres… —se escapó de pronto de los labios de Ivannia, sin que en verdad deseara decirlo. Igualmente, él no pareció tomárselo mal; incluso le pareció percibir un pequeño gesto similar a una sonrisa en él.</p><p>La tomó de sus sogas y comenzó a jalarla de regreso por donde vinieron, aunque en esta ocasión no la arrastraba; ella caminaba detrás de él por su propia cuenta.</p><p>— — — —</p><p>Cuando volvieron a su árbol, ninguno dijo nada, y Benny parecía lo suficientemente impresionado de ver a Iván de nuevo con vida y entero, y eso lo contuvo de soltar alguno de sus comentarios inteligentes. Rubelker ató a Ivannia de nuevo justo como estaba antes de irse, y luego se alejó caminando hacia la luz, la comida y las personas. Una vez que estuvieron solos, Benny al fin le preguntó:</p><p>—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué quería?</p><p>—Sólo hablar conmigo —respondió Ivannia algo ausente, olvidándose por un momento de mantener la voz de Iván. Tosió un poco para disimularlo. No sabía en realidad si aún tenía sentido seguir fingiendo, pero de momento prefería no arriesgarse de más hasta que fuera necesario—. Me dijo que si le decimos quién nos contrató y le doy información para encontrar a los otros, podríamos pedir clemencia y evitar la horca.</p><p>—¿Quiere que entreguemos a los otros? —Inquirió Benny, casi indignado—. No le habrás dicho algo, ¿o sí?</p><p>—No aún. Pero, ¿por qué no hacerlo? No es como si fueran nuestros amigos en realidad. Nos abandonaron, y te aseguro que no se arriesgarán a venir a salvarnos.</p><p>—Es un asunto de honor, muchacho.</p><p>—¡¿Cuál honor?! —Exclamó Ivannia, molesta—. ¡Son una banda de asesinos, ladrones, saqueadores y violadores! El único motivo por el que no me abrieron el estómago en cuanto me conocieron, fue porque me defendí y le clavé una piedra en el cuello a uno de ellos.</p><p>—Ah sí, el buen Tom. —Benny soltó en ese momento una inusual carcajada—. No lo vio venir el pobre idiota. De acuerdo, te doy un poco la razón. Pero de todas formas, en realidad no sabemos quién nos contrató para este trabajo. No creo que podamos decirles algo de utilidad.</p><p>—Hagak lo sabe —señaló Ivannia—. Si les decimos cómo  dar con él…</p><p>—Si es que sigue vivo —le interrumpió abruptamente—. Y si es que aún sigue por estos lares… —Se recargó contra el árbol, y alzó su mirada hacia al cielo estrellado encima de ellos—. No lo sé, muchacho. Debo pensarlo un poco…</p><p>—¿Qué hay que pensar? O cooperamos, o nos ejecutarán en un par de días, si es que no se les acaba la paciencia y lo hacen mañana mismo.</p><p>—Entonces no lo harán esta noche. Podemos dormir y discutirlo en la mañana.</p><p>Y dicho eso, soltó un agudo bostezo, cerró sus ojos y se quedó en silencio. Ivannia lo miró con incredulidad.</p><p>—¿Dormir? ¿Cómo vamos a dormir en este…?</p><p>Sus palabras fueron cortadas al oír el primer ronquido escapándose de sus fosas. Ivannia se quedó atónita; en verdad se había dormido.</p><p>Soltó una pequeña maldición silenciosa e intentó acomodarse lo mejor posible. Notó entonces que en realidad aquel soldado no la había atado del todo igual que la primera vez. De hecho, moviéndose un poco hacia un lado, logró recostar su espalda en el piso. Sus brazos seguían inmóviles y alzados, pero al menos se sentía mucho más cómoda.</p><p>¿Había sido suerte? ¿O la había atado así deliberadamente? Ivannia pensó en ello, y en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel claro, mientras comenzaba poco a poco a conciliar el sueño. Había sido un día largo, cansado, y doloroso.</p><p>— — — —</p><p>Por su parte, a Rubelker le dolía un poco la mano que Ivannia había mordido. No parecía una herida grave, pero tendría que molestar de nuevo al doctor de la emperatriz segunda para que le aplicara algo y se la vendara por si acaso. Cuando Armientos le preguntara cómo le fue, él sólo le respondería que lo sabrían con el tiempo.</p><p>Todo lo que le había dicho a aquella mujer era sincero, incluyendo su deseo de que saliera con vida de esa penosa situación. Sin embargo, en realidad no estaba del todo seguro de qué tantas posibilidades había de que el príncipe, y el juez que llevaría el juicio, decidieran perdonarle la vida, incluso si cooperaba y les decía todo lo que querían. Ella había dicho que sus promesas eran vacías, y quizás sí lo eran después de todo.</p><p>Aún había una opción que podía valer, pero tenía que pensar detenidamente si deseaba o no usarla para esa situación, y por una persona que apenas conocía. Aunque, ¿no le había dicho que en realidad ya la conocía más de lo que ella creía? ¿Era enserio o sólo estaba fanfarroneando?</p><p>Como fuera, esos serían los pensamientos que habitarían su mente mientras conciliaba el sueño esa noche. Habría aún algo de tiempo antes de tener que tomar una decisión.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Capítulo 12. Completamente segura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 12<br/></strong>
  <strong>Completamente segura</strong>
</p><p>A la mañana siguiente, recogieron el campamento lo más temprano y rápido posible. Se encaminaron presurosos hacia Vistak antes de las ocho, y llegaron a su destino justo al mediodía sin hacer ninguna parada. Ivannia y Benny tuvieron un viaje más incómodo que los demás, pues les tocó andar a pie, atados a la silla del caballo de uno los soldados, y obligados a mantener la marcha de la caravana sí o sí. Más de una vez el cansancio o un calambre los hizo caer al suelo, pero siempre estaba alguno de los soldados listo para obligarlos a pararse de inmediato, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a punta de patadas. Rubelker iba en su caballo más adelante en la formación, pero se percató más de una vez de esto. Aun así, no intervino en su favor ni una vez. De momento eran prisioneros acusados de un grave delito, y ese era el trato mínimo que se esperaba que les dieran. Por suerte, ambos parecían ser lo suficientemente fuertes y resistentes para aguantar.</p><p>Vistak no era de los puertos más grandes e importantes de Volkina, pero en lo que respectaba al norte era el principal punto de partida para moverse por el Mar Ártico del Este. La ciudad era relativamente pequeña, pero acogedora. En aquella zona el otoño era incluso más frío, y la nieve ya parecía más propia de las primeras nevadas del invierno.</p><p>Su barco, un enorme buque acorazado nuevo con letras doradas en un costado que deletreaban en Volkines <em>“Cáliz de Rosa,”</em> los aguardaba paciente en el muelle listo para zarpar en cuanto se le indicara. Sin embargo, debido a los últimos acontecimientos, su partida tendría que retrasarse un poco más.</p><p>Los cuerpos de los cinco soldados muertos fueron llevados a la iglesia del pueblo, en donde los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas se encargarían de darles el tratamiento adecuado. Pasarían la noche a su cuidado y siendo velados por sus rezos. Al día siguiente serían cremados en una ceremonia en el patio de la iglesia, en presencia de todos sus compañeros, y sus huesos serían colocados en cofres mortuorios para ser enviados a sus familiares. Aquellos que no tuvieran algún familiar al que se lo pudieran enviar, descansarían en las catacumbas de la iglesia.</p><p>Frederick e Isabelleta fueron recibidos en la residencia del regente local, Aren Edik, un hombre regordete y bajo de actitud risueña y amable, que con gusto hospedaría a la Familia Imperial en el tiempo que se quedaran en su pueblo. La mitad de la guardia personal del emperador y emperatriz segunda se quedaría ahí mismo resguardando la mansión, mientras que la otra tuvo que hallar espacio en el cuartel de la Guardia Civil local. Benny e Ivannia fueron hospedados con gusto en el mismo cuartel, aunque sus habitaciones eran dos celdas subterráneas del calabozo, las más pequeñas e incómodas que encontraron. Su cuidado tuvo que quedar a cargo de la Guardia local hasta que se llevara a cabo su juicio, pues era claro que los hombres del príncipe Frederick no eran del todo parciales y temían que alguno pudiera sobrepasarse; el sargento Fiodor Nilsen había dado muestra de lo viable que podía ser que eso ocurriese.</p><p>El regente Edik dijo que se encargaría de agilizar todo el proceso y convencer al juez para llevar a cabo el juicio lo antes posible. Sin embargo, no prometió a ciencia cierta cuando podría ser.</p><p>—¿Y por qué tenemos que quedarnos aquí hasta que eso ocurra? —cuestionó Isabelleta madre con cierta contrariedad, una vez que Frederick le compartió todas las circunstancias.</p><p>Los cuatro miembros de la Familia Imperial estaban reunidos en una sala de estar del ala norte de la residencia del regente; pequeña, pero bastante privada. Desde la ventana se podía apreciar el puerto, y más allá las frías aguas del Mar Ártico del Este, aunque en esos momentos había un poco de neblina a la distancia. Habían colocado un pequeño escritorio justo delante de esa ventana para que Isabelleta hija y Mina pudieran hacer sus estudios de la tarde, alumbradas por la luz que entraba por ella.</p><p>Isabelleta repasaba un pasaje sobre las conquistas de los Territorios Imperiales hace trescientos años, y traspasaba a su cuaderno de apuntes lo más importante o preguntas que deseaba clarificar después. Mina, por su parte, se suponía que estaba repasando su vocabulario y haciendo algunas planas de las diferentes palabras nuevas. Sin embargo, cada diez minutos aproximadamente, se distraía haciendo algún dibujo en el borde de la hoja, como flores, árboles, patos… o una espada cubierta de sangre y goteando. Más de una vez su hermana mayor le reprendió con la mirada o con un pequeño golpe de su codo al notar lo que hacía, y la pequeña volvía a su labor, pero no tardaba mucho en retornar a los dibujos.</p><p>La emperatriz segunda había usado la tarde para trabajar un poco en un nuevo bordado, más que nada como un intento de distracción; un intento que no estaba dando buenos frutos. Eran alrededor de las cinco cuando Frederick entró a la sala, se sentó en la silla a lado de su esposa, y comenzó a contarle los planes. La idea de su estancia prolongada ahí no era mucho del agrado de Isabelleta. No era tampoco que se sintiera muy emocionada por emprender ese viaje de cuatro semanas por el frío mar, pero se sentía realmente incómoda de seguir por esos lares. Podrían ser tonterías, pero sentía que estaban expuestos a cualquier otro ataque, y a bordo de aquel imponente buque estarían más protegidos; o al menos así lo sentía.</p><p>—Los hombres merecen quedarse a despedir a sus camaradas —explicó Frederick—. Y nosotros por respeto debemos estar presentes también. Esos cinco murieron intentando protegerte, no lo olvides.</p><p>Isabelleta difícilmente podía olvidarlo, y de cierta forma se sentía mal y culpable por sus muertes. Pero, inevitablemente había una parte de ella que de vez en cuando le susurraba que aquello era su deber, y que de paso no la habían protegido del todo bien si se ponía estricta. Intentaba rápidamente deshacerse de ese pensamiento, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por él, pero no lo suficiente para pedirle perdón a Dios por eso.</p><p>—Además —prosiguió Frederick—, debemos quedarnos a esperar el juicio. Quiero asegurarme que se hagan las cosas debidamente, y es probable que el juez ocupe que tú o las niñas testifiquen.</p><p>—¿Por qué? —masculló Isabelleta, perpleja—. ¿Es necesario que revivamos esta horrible experiencia? Todos sabemos que son culpables. Este juicio es una pérdida de tiempo, y no expondremos a las niñas a esto.</p><p>—Yo estoy bien con testificar, mamá —señaló Isabelleta II, girándose en su silla hacia ellos—. Si es para ayudar a aplicar la ley del emperador, es mi deber participar.</p><p>—Sigue con tu lectura, y no te metas en conversaciones de adultos —le reprendió con voz calmada su madre, y la niña se volvió de nuevo hacia su libro—. Si quieren el testimonio de alguien, creo que bastará con el de ese soldado que peleó con ellos, ¿o no?</p><p>—Rubelker, Isabelleta —murmuró Frederick—. Su nombre es Rubelker.</p><p>—Lamento si no puedo aprenderme el nombre de todos los soldados del Imperio —susurró molesta, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el bordado.</p><p>Frederick suspiró pesadamente, y pasó su mano por sus labios y mentón, tallándolos un poco. Al parecer su buena voluntad de la noche anterior se había esfumado con los efectos del té de hierba roja.</p><p>—Tenemos que quedarnos hasta el final, ¿de acuerdo? —Marcó secamente el emperador segundo—. Si hubo algo más detrás de este ataque, es importante que lo sepamos, e informar a mi tío de ello. Y saber también si debemos tener más cuidado en nuestro camino a Volkina Astonia.</p><p>—¿Si hubo algo más detrás? —masculló Isabelleta, confundida por tales palabras. Dejó de lado por completo el bordado, y miró alarmada a su esposo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De qué <em>“algo”</em> estás hablando?</p><p>Frederick vaciló, virándose hacia otro lado. Se preguntó de momento si quizás había abierto de más la boca.</p><p>—Niñas —exclamó Isabelleta, alto pero con tibieza—. Retírense unos momentos, por favor.</p><p>—Pero, ¿qué hicimos? —masculló Mina, casi ofendida por la petición.</p><p>—Obedezcan, ahora —añadió su madre, ahora con un grado más de amenaza.</p><p>Isabelleta II cerró su libro y cuaderno, se puso de pie y tomó a su hermana de la mano.</p><p>—Vamos, Mina. Iremos a buscar algún tentempié a la cocina.</p><p>Aquella propuesta pareció agradar a la menor de las princesas, que sin protestar más se paró y acompañó a su hermana a la puerta. Isabelleta permaneció en silencio hasta que las dos niñas se fueron.</p><p>—Dime la verdad, Frederick —dijo Isabelleta con voz grave—. ¿Crees que esto no fue sólo un asalto? ¿Acaso crees que alguien envió a esos hombres por nosotras?</p><p>El emperador segundo se recargó por completo contra su respaldo, y se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Quizás no, pero Armientos tiene sus sospechas, y ciertamente creo que son válidas. No es común que un grupo de ladrones cualquiera se atreva a atacar a miembros de la Familia Imperial, al menos que tengan un fuerte motivador.</p><p>—Pero, ¿quién podría haber hecho tal cosa? ¿Tienes algún enemigo político que pudiera atreverse a tanto? ¿O algún enemigo de tu tío? ¿Otro país, quizás? ¿Spaniovenia, Francoise, o…?</p><p>Isabelleta calló de golpe al darse cuenta del siguiente país que se le había venido a la mente, y dejó que dicho nombre se quedara detrás de sus labios sin salir. Sin embargo, Frederick de todas formas lo intuyó.</p><p>—¿O Kalisma? —murmuró el príncipe en voz baja.</p><p>La princesa no respondió nada, incapaz de concebir la idea de que su propia nación natal hubiera mandado a alguien para hacerle daño. El Rey de Kalisma era su tío, después de todo; ¿qué motivo podría tener contra ella y su familia? Pero, si aquella posibilidad se le venía a la mente, era precisamente porque ella misma era una Vons Kalisma, y conocía la historia que acompañaba a su apellido, y lo manipuladores que podían ser con tal de obtener su objetivo. No habían llegado hasta donde estaban, gobernando uno de los reinos más grandes y poderosos del mundo, sino es que muchos pensaban que era de hecho el más grande y poderoso, sin pisotear a cientos de enemigos en el camino.</p><p>Sin embargo, para su fortuna, ni Frederick ni Armientos pensaban que alguien de Kalisma pudiera estar involucrado en el ataque, ni ninguna otra nación extranjera.</p><p>—No tenemos ninguna disputa o problema con Kalisma o con Francoise que pudiera provocar un acto tan poco pensado como éste. Y las cosas con Spaniovenia siguen tensas en la frontera sur, pero es sólo una disputa por el control de tierras que se resolverá dentro de poco; un acto como éste no les traería ningún beneficio. De hecho, aunque sea el sobrino del emperador, el secuestro de mi familia no sería algo que lo afectara demasiado como para obligarlo a realizar una acción drástica, o desistir de ella. Por mi parte, si hice enojar tanto a alguien como para querer hacerme daño a través de ustedes, no soy consciente de quién pudiera ser. Lo único que se me ocurre es que no se trate de nosotros, sino más bien de Volkinia Astonia.</p><p>—¿De Volkinia Astonia?, ¿por qué? —cuestionó Isabelleta, algo perdida—. ¿Alguien molesto por tu nombramiento? ¿O que no quiere que llegues a reclamar tu puesto?</p><p>—Puede ser, no lo sé. Es por eso que quiero presenciar el juicio, y ver qué tienen que decir nuestros dos prisioneros al respecto. Armientos me dijo que Rubelker habló con uno de ellos para convencerlo de hablar. Quizás lo que digan pueda darnos más claridad sobre qué está ocurriendo realmente.</p><p>—¿Para convencerlos de hablar? —La mirada de Isabelleta se volvió de golpe más dura—. Y si lo hacen, ¿tú qué harás? No pensarás perdonarles la vida, ¿o sí? —Él no respondió—. Frederick, esos dos me atacaron, atacaron a tus hijas. No puedes dejar que salgan libres de esto. Ni siquiera sabes si lo que te dirán será cierto.</p><p>—Te prometo que sin importar qué digan, <em>“libres”</em> no será como saldrán de esto. Por lo demás, esperaré a ver qué resulta del juicio, y entonces decidiré qué hacer.</p><p>—¡Entonces sí estás considerando perdonarles la vida! —Espetó Isabelleta furiosa, parándose de un brinco de su silla—. ¡¿Tan poco te importamos que dejarás que cualquiera que se atreva a hacernos daños siga respirando como si nada?!</p><p>—¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme tal cosa! —Le respondió Frederick del mismo modo, parándose también—. Ustedes son y siempre serán lo más importante para mí. Por eso mismo, si hay alguien más que nos quiere hacer daño, es primordial descubrir quién es. Todo lo que hago es para protegerlas a ustedes. ¿No eres capaz de darte cuenta de eso?</p><p>—¡No!, ¡no me doy cuenta de eso! Tú no estuviste ahí, no viste lo que vi, ni sentiste lo que yo sentí.</p><p>—A mí también me atacaron, Isabelleta. No estaba cortando flores mientras ustedes pasaban por ese infierno; también intentaba salir vivo, e ir a buscarlas.</p><p>—¡No es lo mismo!</p><p>Isabelleta lo miró intensamente, con su mandíbula tensa y sus puños apretados. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y se cruzó de brazos. Una parte de ella entendía lo que decía, pero otra aún más grande sólo pensaba en la horrible experiencia que había sufrido, y en lo mucho que deseaba que alguien pagara por ello, quien quiera que fuera.</p><p>Frederick respiró lentamente, intentando calmarse antes de decir algo más.</p><p>—Escucha, entiendo tu frustración y tu enojo. Y te prometo que esos dos pagarán por lo que hicieron, de alguna u otra forma. Pero si queremos volver a sentirnos a salvo, necesitamos saber en quién confiar y en quién no. Eres una mujer inteligente, sé que sabes que lo que digo es cierto. Sólo debes intentar no dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos, y pensar en el bien mayor. Sólo será un par de días más. Luego subiremos a ese barco, nos iremos a Volkinia Astonia, y dejaremos atrás toda esa horrible experiencia.</p><p>Isaballeta suspiró ligeramente, y sus hombros se relajaron como si hubiera dejado salir una gran presión de su cuerpo. Contempló de manera ausente el mar que se apreciaba desde la ventana, y la neblina que envolvía el horizonte.</p><p>—Sólo quiero hacer eso —murmuró despacio—, dejar todo esto atrás lo más pronto posible.</p><p>—Y lo haremos —susurró Frederick con suavidad, y entonces se le aproximó por detrás, rodeándola con sus brazos. Ella no lo rechazó—. Todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. En cuatro semanas estaremos en la capital de Volkinia Astonia, como emperador y emperatriz segunda. Serás amada, respetada, y temida si así lo deseas. Al fin tendrás el sitio que te mereces.</p><p>Isabelleta se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose más contra el ancho y fuerte pecho de su esposo, y sintiendo el reconfortante calor que le proporcionaba su abrazo.</p><p>—¿Seguiremos siendo los mismos una vez que estemos ahí? —murmuró la princesa, algo soñolienta—. He oído sobre cómo el poder llega a cambiar a las personas, incluso a las más buenas. Y tú eres la persona más buena que conozco; incluso me haces ser mejor a mí.</p><p>—Siempre que tengamos nuestros ideales y a nuestra familia por delante, nada tiene que cambiar. Te lo aseguro, nuestra vida será perfecta de aquí en adelante.</p><p>Isabelleta asintió, y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Le creía, realmente lo hacía. Y por primera vez desde la tarde anterior, se sintió completamente segura.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Capítulo 13. Se hará justicia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 13<br/></b>
  <b>Se hará justicia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>La ceremonia mortuoria se llevó a cabo al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol. Los cinco cuerpos fueron colocados en una larga pira funeraria de leños, vestidos con sus uniformes de gala y con sus espadas colocadas sobre sus pechos. Los sacerdotes los habían preparado de tal forma que no se notaran sus heridas, y sus rostros se vieran placidos y tranquilos. El procedimiento exacto con el que realizaban esto sólo ellos lo conocían, y algunos más supersticiosos llegaban a pensar que había algo de magia involucrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos los demás miembros de su escuadrón, incluido Rubelker, se reunieron temprano en el patio alrededor de la pira, vistiendo también sus uniformes de gala, que eran de las pocas cosas que traían consigo para su largo viaje. El príncipe Frederick y su familia también habían asistido. Las niñas usaban impecables vestidos de fiesta color blanco, y cada una había colocado un ramo de flores sobre la pira como ofrenda para sus guardias. Algunos de sus amigos colocaron además algunas otras cosas como botellas de alcohol, comida, cigarrillos y otros recuerdos. La Familia Imperial se encontraba de pie, solemne delante de la pira y del sacerdote que recitaba las palabras propias de la ceremonia. Mientras él hablaba, todos los demás tenían sus cabezas agachadas y sus manos juntas delante de ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi Señor omnipresente y omnipotente, Yhvalus, que nos das la luz y la justicia —recitaba el sacerdote de túnica larga y negra, al igual que el gorro que le cubría la parte superior de su cabeza. Era un hombre ya grande de rostro delgado y arrugado. Sujetaba delante de él un gran libro de pasta roja y páginas amarillentas, que en realidad no leía directamente pues las palabras ya estaban bastante grabadas en su mente—. Recibe a estos cinco leales guerreros en tu casa, y llénalos de gloria y riquezas. Porque en vida pelearon por ti y por los tuyos, y nos dejan ahora llenos de honor y orgullo. Que las aguas del Azhel fluyan tranquilas y los lleven a salvo a su destino final, mi Señor. Que las llamas del Vantel quemen cualquier arrepentimiento o pecado que dejaran atrás, mi Señor. Que los vientos que bajan de las montañas del Zink sequen sus lágrimas y tristezas, mi Señor. Que su valentía y su dedicación les abran las puertas de tu reino, mi Señor. Que los ángeles de oro toquen las trompetas en su honor, mi Señor. Que los ángeles de plata curen sus heridas y laven sus cuerpos, mi Señor. Que los ángeles de bronce los vistan con ropas limpias y frescas, mi Señor. Que vivan por siempre en tu luz, en cada oración y en cada pensamiento de sus seres queridos. Bendice a aquellos que quisieron proteger, y castiga a todos aquellos que les hicieron daño en vida. Que se haga tu voluntad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Que se haga tu voluntad —repitieron todos los demás presentes al unísono, y acto seguido alzaron sus dedos anulares derechos hacia sus frentes, dibujando la figura del círculo, y una línea vertical hasta sus pechos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un grupo de sacerdotisas alineadas a un lado comenzaron a entonar con sus voces una melodía sin ninguna letra, sólo una dulce y hermosa tonada, pero a su vez cargada de cierta tristeza. Tres personas dieron un paso al frente para recoger las tres antorchas que habían colocado delante de un fuego encendido. Estos tres eran el príncipe Frederick, el capitán Armientos, y el sargento Fiodor Nilsen, en esos momentos ya más sobrio y tranquilo. Al parecer él había sido elegido por sus compañeros en su representación, o quizás había insistido demasiado hasta que se lo permitieron. Cada uno introdujo su respectiva antorcha en el fuego para encenderla. Luego, uno a uno se dirigió a la pira, y arrojaron las antorchas en diferentes puntos de ésta. Mientras las voces de las sacerdotisas amenizaban, las llamas poco a poco se fueron abriendo paso por los leños, hasta convertirse en una enorme y abrasadora llamarada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los tres hombres volvieron a su sitio a contemplar cómo el fuego se elevaba. Todos sabían de antemano que podía tardar incluso horas antes de que el fuego terminara su trabajo, pero era costumbre quedarse al menos unos minutos. Luego podrían irse retirando si así lo deseaban o necesitaban. El príncipe Frederick y su familia fueron de los primeros en irse, especialmente para no exponer de más a las niñas al frío. Algunos soldados tuvieron que irse con ellos para escoltarlos de regreso a la residencia del regente. Otros más se fueron yendo de poco a poco, y sólo unos cuantos parecían querer quedarse hasta el final. En este último grupo se encontraba el capitán Armientos y Rubelker. Y del otro lado de la pira, entre las llamas, éste último logró distinguir el rostro de Fiodor, acompañado de algunos de los hombres que bebían con él la otra noche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiodor pareció percatarse casi al mismo tiempo de la presencia de Rubelker, y no disimuló en lo absoluto su desagrado. Pensó que se quedaría ahí, pero para su sorpresa el sargento comenzó a caminar dándole la vuelta entera a la pira y dirigiéndose hacia él. Rubelker no reaccionó de manera visible, pero por dentro la idea de tener que pasar por lo mismo de aquella noche no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Esperaba que, al menos dado el sitio y momento, optara por controlarse un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El hombre de cabellos verdosos no se dirigió precisamente hacia él en un inicio. En su lugar, se colocó justo a su lado derecho, juntó sus manos al frente, y se paró firme mirando hacia las llamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te llamas Rubelker, ¿cierto? —musitó de pronto, algo cortante. No esperó a que Rubelker le contestara algo antes de proseguir con lo que muy seguramente ya sabía que iba a decir con anticipación—. Algunos de los otros creen que debería disculparme contigo por lo de la otra noche…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Si intentaba que aquello fuera una disculpa, en realidad sonaba a todo menos a eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tienes que hacerlo a la fuerza —le respondió Rubelker, impasible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si no lo hago, o al menos finjo hacerlo, quedaré como el idiota de todo esto. —De nuevo, eso tampoco sonaba a una disculpa—. Escucha, simplemente estaba tomado, enojado y triste, ¿de acuerdo? Y sí, quizás me pasé con algunas de las cosas que dije. No debí haberte culpado a ti de todo. Pero la verdad es que no te conozco, amigo; no tengo idea de quién eres. Armientos se apareció contigo de pronto, y de repente te trae pegado a él como si fueras su ayudante personal o su teniente. Parece tenerte más confianza a ti que a nosotros, que llevamos ya años sirviéndole…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y eso te da celos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me provoques, imbécil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú exactamente? —le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo—. Diré esto sólo una vez: yo no maté a tus amigos, ni tampoco provoqué que los mataran. Los únicos culpables de esto fueron los hombres que nos atacaron, los mismos con los que yo combatí junto con ellos, y maté a varios de paso. Sin embargo… —Rubelker guardó silencio unos momentos mientras acomodaba sus ideas, y contemplaba las llamas—. Admito que podría haberme quedado con ellos y protegerlos. Me dirigí sin pensar hacia los tiradores, sin preocuparme por seguir una estrategia o formación. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, acepto que fui egoísta, y quizás de no haberlo sido no habrían muerto los cinco. Lo lamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No seas tan egocéntrico —murmuró Fiodor de mala gana, como si tuviera algo atorado—. No es como si una sola acción tuya pudiera haber cambiado por completo el curso de una batalla. No creo que seas tan fuerte y hábil como aparentas ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubelker no respondió, aunque en realidad se sentía tentado a señalar lo equivocada que era su afirmación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por su parte, Fiodor pareció relajarse un poco. Centró entonces por completo su atención en la pira, y en los cincos cuerpos que comenzaban a consumirse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero sea como sea que hayas llegado, ahora eres parte de nuestro escuadrón, y nuestro deber es proteger a la Familia Imperial, a los habitantes de Volkinia, y especialmente cuidarnos entre nosotros. Quizás no me agrades, pero en el campo de batalla te cubriré la espalda, quiera o no. Y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo haré.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bien. Sólo deseo no tener que comprobarlo pronto. Además, hay algo muy cierto en lo que dijiste: los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de mis amigos fueron esos bastardos cobardes que nos emboscaron. Espero que nos podamos quedar hasta que les pongan la soga en el cuello a esos dos que atrapamos —le dio en ese momento un pequeño golpe en su brazo, como señal de complicidad, y una expresión de satisfacción se le dibujó en el rostro—. O si eligen la decapitación, seré el primero en la fila de voluntarios para hacerlo yo mismo. Sea como sea, se hará justicia, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubelker miró al frente taciturno, no del todo cómodo con esas palabras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, se hará justicia de una u otra forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— — — —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa tarde, Aren Edik le comunicó al príncipe Frederick que había movido todo para que el juicio de los dos asaltantes se llevara a cabo justo al día siguiente. El juez que presidiría sería Maximus Hallen, un hombre de larga carrera y buena reputación. Él creía que el caso era bastante evidente, y que sería un proceso rápido. Sólo ocuparía máximo dos sesiones antes de dar sentencia, y si todo salía bien podrían partir máximo en tres días más. Isabelleta pareció feliz de escuchar eso, pero no tanto cuando le dijeron que en efecto al menos una de las tres víctimas tendría que dar testimonio, además del soldado que las defendió.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo lo haré, mamá —señaló Isabelleta II con la misma convicción que había mostrado el día anterior—. Será una oportunidad perfecta para ver cómo se aplica la justicia del emperador de primera mano, y además ser parte de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué niña tan fuerte y valiente es usted, princesa —murmuró el regente Edik con un tono animoso, ofreciéndole una profunda, y casi exagerada, reverencia—. Llena de orgullo a su apellido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muchas gracias, excelencia —le agradeció la princesa, ofreciéndole también su respectiva reverencia como respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La presencia del regente obligó a Isabelleta madre a contenerse de decirle algo a su hija, y los halagos posteriores lo volvieron casi imposible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si ella quiere hacerlo, dejémosla —le murmuró Frederick a su lado—. Yo estaré con ella, y pediré que la retiren si es demasiado. Estará bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Al parecer no hay nada que yo pueda opinar al respecto —masculló Isabelleta, molesta—. Sólo terminemos con esto rápido, ¿de acuerdo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Yo también puedo ir? —se asomó tímidamente la voz de Mina desde su asiento en el mismo escritorio contra la ventana, jalando de inmediato las miradas de todos; algunas algo escépticas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Un juicio puede ser algo aburrido para ti, Mina —le contestó amablemente su padre—. Puede durar muchas horas, y es simplemente un montón de gente hablando y hablando durante todo ese tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y tú nunca te quedas quieta —añadió su hermana mayor a modo queja—. Una corte de justicia no es sitio para que andes por ahí corriendo, haciendo ruido y molestando a las personas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isabelleta —le reprendió su padre con voz severa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo lamento, papá —se disculpó la niña, agachando su cabeza—. Pero lo que digo es cierto. Sabes que si la llevas se aburrirá rápido, querrá irse o hará un berrinche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Yo no hago berrinches! —Gimoteó Mina molesta, parándose de su silla—. Sólo quiero ver a los prisioneros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú hermana tiene razón —señaló su madre, con tono más calmado, pero igualmente duro—. No es un sitio que te pueda resultar divertido, Mina. Mejor quédate aquí conmigo y veremos con qué podemos entretenernos juntas. ¿Te agrada eso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero a Mina al parecer no le agradó del todo la propuesta. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar apresurada a la puerta con su rostro enrojecido, y salió apresurada, cerrando fuertemente la puerta detrás de sí. El aire en la sala de estar se volvió muy incómodo de golpe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cuál es su problema ahora? —inquirió Isabelleta, intentando no demostrar de más su enojo por tal actitud irrespetuosa, especialmente delante del regente Edik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El ataque la afectó más de lo debido —respondió Isabelleta II—. Creo que ha estado teniendo pesadillas, y no ha dormido bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sus padres parecieron inquietarse ante tal respuesta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si sabías eso, ¿por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas tan hirientes? —le regañó su padre con severidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No fueron hirientes! —Se defendió la joven princesa—. Lo lamento, pero es que ustedes la conocen. Siempre se la pasa callada, nunca se concentra en nada, y cuando habla todo lo que hace es quejarse o hacer preguntas tontas. Creo que su cabeza no está bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Isa! —exclamó su madre, horrorizada principalmente por ese último comentario. Respiró hondo, intentando recobrar la compostura—. Lamento todo esto, regente Edik. Muchas gracias por su información y por sus atenciones. Pero, ¿podría dejarnos solos un momento? Cómo ve, tenemos una pequeña situación familiar que resolver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por supuesto, claro —respondió Edik de inmediato. De hecho, estaba más que feliz de poder salir de esa situación tan penosa lo antes posible—. Con su permiso. Si necesitan cualquier otra cosa no duden en buscarme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El regente les ofreció una última reverencia, misma que Frederick e Isabelleta respondieron con un ligero asentimiento de sus cabezas. Una vez que su anfitrión se retiró, las cosas parecieron relajarse un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ven, querida —pidió Frederick, extendiéndole una mano a su hija. La pequeña se aproximó a su padre y éste la tomó suavemente y la sentó sobre su pierna; cada vez estaba más grande y pesada. Una vez que la tuvo frente a frente, comenzó a hablarle directamente y con voz clara—. Tú sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, ¿cierto? Eres una niña brillante, fuerte, y un verdadero orgullo para tu apellido cómo te acaba de decir el regente. Pero tu hermana menor aún no entiende tan bien el mundo como tú lo haces. Aún es muy pequeña, y ve las cosas de forma diferente a la nuestra. Por eso te necesita a ti para que la guíes y le enseñes. Aunque no lo creas, ella te admira mucho, y antes de acudir por ayuda con nosotros es probable que quiera hacerlo contigo. Y cuando eso ocurra, tú debes estar abierta y lista para poder ayudarle. ¿Me lo prometes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, papá —asintió la pequeña, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esa es mi niña —masculló orgulloso Frederick, dándole un pequeño beso en su caballera rubia—. Sigue con tus lecciones, y ya no te preocupes por Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabelleta II se bajó de las piernas de su padre, y se aproximó de regreso al escritorio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las cosas deberían estar ya más calmadas, pero la emperatriz segunda no lo estaba en lo absoluto. Eran muchas las cosas que la tenían intranquila, pero en ese momento la que más le preocupaba era precisamente su hija menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No crees que haya algo malo con Mina, ¿o sí? —le susurró despacio a su esposo, temerosa de que Isabelleta los escuchara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Claro que no —respondió Frederick tajantemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Isa tiene razón en algunas cosas que dijo. Mina casi no habla, se distrae mucho, y se la pasa siempre perdida en sus pensamientos. Y de repente tiene esos arranques de ira…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo es una niña introvertida y con una gran imaginación —aclaró Frederick, restándole importancia—. No todos los niños son iguales. Mina solamente necesita encontrar lo que le gusta y en qué es buena. Y vivir bajo la sombra de una hermana como Isabelleta tampoco le deja las cosas fáciles. Pero estará bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frederick tomó gentilmente su mano, y ella sólo asintió levemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quizás en efecto sólo exageraba. Pero, aun así, le asustaban las historias que se contaban en susurros entre la realeza y la alta aristocracia, sobre esos familiares incómodos con algo </span>
  <em>
    <span>“malo en la cabeza”</span>
  </em>
  <span> como su hija había mencionado. Historias sobre cómo sus familias para guardar las apariencias, habían tenido que esconderlos, mandarlos muy lejos para que nadie más los viera, o incluso… simplemente desaparecerlos sin dejar rastro alguno; ni siquiera un cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaba pasando por demasiadas preocupaciones esos días como para ahora temer por su pequeña. Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, ¿o sí? Mina apenas tenía siete años después de todo, ¿quién no tenía comportamientos extraños a esa edad? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué tendrá tanto interés en ver a esos criminales? —musitó despacio la emperatriz segunda, como un pequeño pensamiento en voz baja más que una pregunta real.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Capítulo 14. Mi nombre es…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 14<br/></b>
  <b>Mi nombre es…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>El juicio comenzó al día siguiente justo cómo se acordó. La corte del pueblo era relativamente pequeña, pero tendría que bastar; después de todo, aquello prometía ser un proceso rápido. La sala de la corte tenía forma de cilindro con una cúpula con ventanales de cristal en la parte superior. A cada lado se encontraban gradas de madera que seguían la forma circular de las paredes para los asistentes. Justo en el lado contrario a las altas puertas de madera que servían como acceso, se encontraba el área asignada para el juez, un podio de madera alto, que tenía además dos asientos a cada lado que servían para miembros auxiliares que podían acompañar al Juez en su deliberación si lo veía necesario; debido a la naturaleza del caso, en esa ocasión aquello parecía más que necesario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En el centro del cuarto, en un punto desde el cual el juez, los auxiliares, y todos los asistentes en las gradas podían verlo con claridad, se encontraba el área del acusado, marcado en el suelo con tres círculos rojos concéntricos. Desde ese sitio el acusado, o en esta ocasión los acusados, tendrían que presenciar su juicio de pie y encadenados. Por último, del lado contrario al podio del juez, a espaldas de los acusados, había una silla rodeada por una barda baja de madera, donde los testigos que fueran a pasar a dar testimonio se sentaban mirando al juez, y los acusados no los veían a ellos, aunque en realidad era algo más simbólico que práctico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La sala se estuvo llenando desde temprano por algunos habitantes curiosos de Vistak. No era común que un juicio llamara tanto la atención de las personas, salvo los directamente relacionados con ellas. Pero tampoco era común que se presidiera un juicio que involucrara a miembros de la Familia Imperial, y la sola presencia de uno de ellos era suficiente para que los hombres más acaudalados del pueblo, y también algunos no tanto, sacaran sus mejores trajes y se despertaran temprano para conseguir el mejor asiento posible, como si de alguna obra de teatro se tratase. Cuando la sala se llenó, algunos otros curiosos tuvieron que conformarse con mirar desde las ventanas, pues cuando el juicio comenzaba las puertas eran cerradas y no se abrían hasta que el juez así lo determinaba, o hubiera una emergencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maximus Hallen era un hombre alto, de complexión gruesa, rostro ancho y ojos pequeños. Tenía una larga cabellera grisácea, sujeta en una cola que caía libremente por su espalda. Cuando entró a la sala, vestido con un elegante atuendo azul de botones dorados y botines negros recién lustrados, un aire denso y casi sombrío lo acompañó, y todos los que ya se hallaban ahí guardaron silencio de golpe. Detrás de él vinieron las dos personas que servirían de sus auxiliares, y cuya mayor responsabilidad era al final repasar los hechos del caso y darle sus opiniones y sugerencias. Tal y como la importancia del caso lo ameritaba, estos dos individuos eran el regente Aren Edik y el propio príncipe Frederick Rimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cabe mencionar que se considera una irregularidad que uno de los afectados directos del crimen que se imputa sirva como auxiliar, no se diga juez. Pero, tratándose de un Rimentos, siempre se podían hacer algunas excepciones. Además de que la reputación de honorabilidad y rectitud que acompañaba al nuevo emperador segundo de Volkinia Astonia le daba algo más de credibilidad que la mayoría.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentados en la grada de la derecha, se encontraban el capitán Armientos y Rubelker, con la princesa Isabelleta entre ambos; estos últimos dos se encontraban ahí para rendir testimonio, como se había solicitado. Isabelleta alzó su mano haciendo un saludo tímido a su padre cuando pasó delante de ellos. Él no pudo responderle, pero se aseguró de indicarle que la había visto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubelker y Armientos no eran los únicos soldados presentes; al menos diez más ocupaban varios de los asientos de la grada, claramente vestidos con sus uniformes. Su propósito de estar ahí no era sólo cuidar de la princesa, sino presenciar directamente el juicio y posterior castigo de dos de los asesinos de sus compañeros. Si por ellos fuera, todos los del escuadrón estarían ahí llenando esa sala, pero era contra los procedimientos; además de que no podían dejar desprotegida a la emperatriz segunda y a la princesa Mina. Entre esos diez soldados adicionales, obviamente se encontraba el sargento Fiodor Nilsen, quién quizás había sido de los primeros en llegar esa mañana. Era de los más ansiosos en verles las caras de nuevo a sus dos prisioneros, y poder gritarles algunas verdades, o incluso más; claro, no lo haría en ese sitio, y menos en presencia de un juez y del príncipe. Pero, en su imaginación, los haría pedazos cada segundo que estuviera ahí sentado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El juez Maximus tomó su lugar en el podio central, mientras Aren tomó la silla de su derecha y el príncipe la de su izquierda. Tomó con su gran mano blanca el pesado martillo que descansaba sobre el podio, y golpeó tres veces la superficie de madera con fuerza, provocando un fuerte retumbar en el eco de la sala, a pesar de que en realidad todos estaban callados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muy buenos días a todos —saludó el juez con voz fuerte e imponente, como la de un predicador—. Soy el Juez de Justicia Imperial Maximus Hallen, y seré el encargado de presidir este juicio extraordinario por los crímenes de asalto, ataque y asesinato hacia terceros en los caminos imperiales; ataque físico a miembros de la Familia Imperial; intento de privación de la libertad a miembros de la Familia Imperial; y el cruel asesinato de cinco soldados pertenecientes a la guardia personal de su majestad en el cumplimiento de su deber. De hallarse culpables a los acusados de estos cargos, se les podría condenar a la pena máxima de muerte por estrangulación, ahogamiento, decapitación o desmembramiento, dependiendo de la gravedad final que se determine de los crímenes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mi favorita es el desmembramiento —susurró Fiodor despacio, inclinándose al frente para que Rubelker pudiera escucharlo—. Pero enserio espero que sea decapitación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor —musitó Armientos, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro con desaprobación—. Cuida más tus palabras en presencia de la princesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Descuide, capitán —intervino Isabelleta II con bastante calma—. He leído todo acerca de los diferentes métodos de ejecución que se aplican en la Justicia Imperial. Será fascinante y educativo poder ver con mis propios ojos cómo se llega a cualquiera de ellos, y cómo se lleva a cabo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es usted una persona muy sabia y sensata, alteza —murmuró Fiodor con genuina admiración—. Espero de corazón que esto en verdad le resulte provechoso; sé que para nosotros lo será.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias, buen soldado —le respondió la pequeña con un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armientos le echó una mirada condescendiente a Fiodor, pero de inmediato se viró de nuevo al frente para evitar perturbar de más la calma del salón.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubelker, por su parte, parecía calmado. Ni el comentario de Fiodor ni el de Isabelleta parecieron perturbarlo. Aunque, al igual cómo había ocurrido durante la ceremonia mortuoria del día anterior, el tema ciertamente no era de su agrado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras ellos intercambiaban aquellas palabras, Maximus proseguía con su discurso inicial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El regente local de nuestro puerto de Vistak, el señor Aren Edik, servirá durante este juicio como auxiliar derecho. —Edik alzó una mano como saludo a todos los presentes—. A su vez, el recién nombrado emperador segundos de Volkinia Astonia, el príncipe Frederick Rimentos, nos honra con su presencia y servirá como auxiliar izquierdo. A pesar de su involucración directa con el caso, su alteza ha jurado hacer prevalecer primero la justicia y el juicio objetivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por supuesto —musitó Frederick, serio—. Mi principal interés es que este asunto termine de la forma correcta y justa, excelencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por último —prosiguió Maximus—, antes de comenzar, sé que este caso despierta en algunos de los presentes sentimientos muy fuertes. Les pido de favor que, si no son capaces de controlar estos, se retiren de esta sala. Pues sean quienes sean, cualquier falta de respeto o desplante será castigado con días tras las rejas, y una multa monetaria. Confío en que todos aquí somos personas civilizadas y sabremos comportarnos acorde a la situación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo estará diciendo por nosotros, ¿o sí? —Cuestionó Fiodor escéptico, inclinándose hacia Armientos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Crees que puedes hacerte el ofendido luego del numerito que hiciste la otra noche? —le respondió el capitán con tono casi agresivo—. Sólo compórtate dignamente como dicta el uniforme que portas, y no hagas nada fuera de lugar. ¿Está claro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiodor no le respondió, pero su sola mirada dejó en evidencia dos cosas: le había entendido, y sí, aquello le ofendía y enojaba. El sargento de piel tostada se sentó recto en su lugar, y procuró ya no decir nada por el momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muy bien —concluyó Maximus—. Hagan pasar a los dos acusados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las puertas principales fueron abiertas por dos de los guardias de la corte, hombres altos de túnicas marrones largas, y armados con alabardas. Delante del recinto se había estacionado un carruaje de prisioneros, en donde venían a bordo el hombre pelirrojo y el chico de cabellos rubios que habían capturado en el bosque. Los dos estaban encadenados con gruesos grilletes y cadenas que mantenían juntas sus manos, y una cadena más atada a una pesada bola de acero los aprisionaba de sus tobillos derechos. Los curiosos se habían congregado alrededor del vehículo para inspeccionarlos, pero otros dos guardias, con las mismas vestimentas y armas que los de adentro, cuidaban que nadie se acercara de más. No podían evitar, sin embargo, que algunos de los presentes en la multitud les gritaran insultos, o incluso algunos se atrevieron a arrojarles frutas podridas en su camino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que las puertas de la sala se abrieron, los dos guardias que los protegían abrieron la puerta de la celda móvil en la que venían, y los bajaron a jalones y empujones para encaminarlos hacia adentro. Más gritos e injurias se hicieron presentes en ese pequeño lapso, e incluso un tomate se estrelló contra la cabellera rubia de Iván, manchándola por completo en su costado derecho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era poco probable que a alguna de esas personas le molestara a modo personal el supuesto crimen de esos dos, o incluso era posible que no supieran siquiera de qué les acusaban. Pero al parecer cualquier excusa era buena para dejar salir las frustraciones y los enojos ajenos, especialmente cuando era visto de buena manera por los demás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos y los ruidos de la muchedumbre se quedaron afuera. Dentro, la quietud era tanta que sus pasos resonaban estridentemente en el eco, junto con el tintineo de las cadenas y las bolas de acero sobre el suelo de madera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de absolutamente todos estaban puestos en ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iván procuraba mantener su rostro agachado y no mirar a nadie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny, por su parte…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola, buenos días tengan todos —saludó el hombre pelirrojo, alzando sus manos y agitando sus dedos a modo de saludo hacia ambas gradas—. Gracias por venir, espero que disfruten del espectáculo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Guarda silencio —le gruñó uno de los guardias detrás de él, dándole un empujón—. No hables al menos que su excelencia te lo pida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ese tipo de reglas deberían decírtelas antes de que entres —respondió burlón el acusado—. Lo siento, es mi primera vez. Sean gentiles, ¿quieren? Dicen que la primera siempre es dolorosa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Su comentario, pronunciado con el suficiente volumen para ser claramente escuchado, provocó un par de risas entre los presentes, así como caras de vergüenza e indignación en otros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Orden, todos guarden orden —ordenó Maximus, golpeando moderadamente su martillo contra la superficie de su atril—. Que los acusados tomen su lugar, ya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos encadenados fueron colocados justo en el centro de los círculos en el suelo, uno a lado del otro. Los dos guardias que los escoltaban se pararon cerca de ellos, mirándolos detenidamente por si alguno hacía cualquier movimiento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No tenemos silla? —masculló Benny despacio con ironía, ganándose una mirada de marcado enojo por parte de uno de los guardias. Al recorrer fugazmente su mirada por las gradas, notó de inmediato una presencia que resaltaba un poco de los demás—. Hey, ahí está tu amigo el soldado grandote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny señaló como pudo, y de forma muy poco sutil, hacia al frente del lado derecho, en donde todos los guardias vestidos de blanco y plateado se encontraban sentados. En la fila de adelante estaba Rubelker, que los miraba fijamente con rostro serio. Iván lo miró también, y su presencia le provocó una extraña sensación de incomodidad, pero también algo de alivio sin que supiera identificar porqué.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar y en silencio, Maximus comenzó.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Conocen ya los acusados los cargos que se les imputan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo creo que sí, su majestad —respondió Benny, tranquilo—. ¿O era excelencia? No entiendo cuándo se usa uno u el otro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De nuevo surgieron algunas risas aisladas que intentaban disimularse. Maximus gruñó ligeramente con molestia, y se talló un poco su boca con una mano. Recién comenzaba el juicio, y era evidente que uno de los acusados ya se había ganado la antipatía del juez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Dígale a la corte su nombre completo, jovencito —señaló Maximus con voz grave y violenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Favor que usted me hace con lo de jovencito, excelencia —respondió Benny—. Soy Benny Sluk, de los Sluk de Mirah Violleta. Bueno, más bien de una aldea al sur de Mirah Violleta, pero si les digo su nombre no tendrán idea de qué les estoy hablando…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maximus dejó caer de forma pesada su martillo una única vez, provocando un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores y haciendo que algunos, incluida la princesa Isabelleta, dieran un brinco de sorpresa. Benny lo tomó como señal de que debía guardar silencio, y así lo hizo. El juez respiró hondo y centró su atención ahora en el otro acusado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y tú, muchacho? —Masculló, aun claramente irritado por el último desplante—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iván continuaba con su cabeza agachada, mirando sus propios pies. Estuvo gran parte de esos últimos días pensando en qué respondería cuándo le hicieran esa pregunta, intentando revisar las implicaciones de elegir una opción o la otra. Igual de momento tenía un pie en la tumba, sin importar qué nombre pusieran en la lápida (si acaso le ponían una). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No hizo esperar mucho más al juez. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, se paró derecho, alzó su rostro al frente decidido, y murmuró con una voz clara y suave:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ivannia, excelencia. Mi nombre es Ivannia…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Capítulo 15. Ración de astucia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Capítulo 15<br/></b>
  <b>Ración de astucia</b>
</p><p>
  <span>La princesa Mina podía parecer algo distraída, incluso </span>
  <em>
    <span>“tonta”</span>
  </em>
  <span> como preferirían llamarla algunos. Pero, en realidad, la pequeña tenía sus raciones de astucia, sólo que no era del tipo que sus padres pudieran apreciar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde que tenía cinco años, Mina había sido sorprendida en más de una ocasión no sólo escapando de sus aposentos o del salón de lectura en el que tenía su lección, sino incluso saliéndose sin permiso a los jardines del Palacio de Marik. Incluso había sido bastante sonada entre la corte la ocasión en la que saltó la barda, de alguna forma que aún no se explicaban, y había estado paseando sola en las calles por unos minutos antes de que un par de guardias la reconocieran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los espacios cerrados solían agobiarla rápidamente, y frecuentemente necesitaba sencillamente salir, respirar un poco de aire y ver qué había al otro lado del muro. Teniendo ello como inspiración, se las arreglaba para encontrar cualquier vía de escape como una ventana, una puerta trasera, un túnel o pasadizo poco usado. Siempre había algo. Y aunque nunca había estado en la residencia de regente de Vistak antes, sabía que en esa casa también debía haberlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le enojó bastante que después de todo Isabelleta y su padre se hubieran ido sin ella, y que su madre quisiera ponerla a bordar para entretenerla. Bordar era de las cosas más aburridas que la podían poner a hacer, además de que siempre terminaba con sus dedos picados y sangrándole. Después de la debida cantidad de quejas y gimoteos, su madre optó por dejarla ir, indicándole que se fuera a la habitación que estaban ocupando esos días, y jugara con sus muñecas en silencio. Mina se retiró callada, pero no a cumplir esa instrucción.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde su primer día en Vistak, la princesa de siete años había estado paseando por los pasillos sin llamar mucho la atención, con el único fin de observar detenidamente el movimiento de los sirvientes. Lukrecya, su dama de compañía, la había estado siguiendo en silencio la mayoría de ese tiempo, pero ésta nunca se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad. Casi siempre la joven baronesa optaba por ignorarla cuanto podía, y Mina hacía lo mismo como parte de su acuerdo no explícito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro cargando sabanas, toallas o almohadas limpias; llevándoles la comida a los señores, limpiando las ventanas y las alfombras, lustrando los zapatos del señor, lavando sus prendas en el patio… Nunca se detenían, e iban a cada rincón de la casa sin descanso y sin pensar mucho en los pasos que daban. Era igual en el palacio; había aprendido que, si alguien sabía moverse con libertad por esos sitios, esos eran los sirvientes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observándolos, Mina logró percatarse de en dónde estaba la cocina, a qué horas ésta se encontraba más concurrida, y que la puerta de servidumbre siempre estaba abierta durante el día. Sólo tuvo dos días de referencia, pero también se dio una idea de a qué horas qué pasillos se encontrarían más solos. Con eso en mente, trazó una ruta en su cabeza que la llevaría desde la sala de estar en la que se encontraba su madre, hasta la cocina y posteriormente a la puerta. Lukrecya y su hermana, Tiridia, de seguro la aguardaban en el cuarto, pero se quedarían esperando pues ella tenía otros planes para ese día.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fue rápida, escurridiza y precisa. Llegó a la cocina sin mayores problemas y tuvo su puerta de salida a la vista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, antes de salir se detuvo unos momentos para revisar sus ropas. Demasiado blancas, limpias y elegantes, sin mencionar el broche de zafiros que usaba en el cabello. Había aprendido de aquella vez que saltó la barda (en realidad había pasado por debajo de ella) a cuidar más su apariencia si no quería que la sorprendieran tan rápido. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, tendría que improvisar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lo primero fue deshacerse del broche y dejarlo oculto en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Luego, tomó una vieja manta que estaba tirada en un rincón y se la colocó encima a modo de caperuza; la manta soltó algo de polvo que la hizo toser, pero se contuvo para no hacer mucho ruido. Una vez afuera, tomaría algo de lodo del patio y se ensuciaría un poco su vestido para que se viera mucho menos blanco; su madre se pondría histérica cuando la viera, pero de momento no se preocupaba por eso. Haría lo mismo con su cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomó además una canasta de mimbre y echó en ella algunos tomates y cebollas que encontró a la mano, esperando parecer una simple niña que estaba de compras por el mercado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dio la vuelta a la propiedad hasta encontrar el área de las caballerizas, donde casi siempre los portones estaban abiertos, aunque también estaba lleno de guardias. En aquel momento había menos, pues muchos habían ido al juicio y otros más seguían en los cuarteles. Mina respiró hondo y caminó casualmente hacia el portón, cubierta con la manta y con su rostro agachado. Esa sería la prueba definitiva de su disfraz; si lograba pasar desapercibida como la hija de alguna sirvienta delante de aquellos hombres, entonces le iría bien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El grupo parecía muy concentrado charlando, tanto que no repararon en ella. O, si lo hicieron, no le dieron demasiada importancia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Los juicios suelen durar muchos días, ¿o no? —preguntó uno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Éste no, está claro que son culpables —respondió otro—. Quizás hasta los ejecuten mañana y podremos seguir nuestro viaje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No me molestaría quedarme en tierra un poco más —añadió otro—. Un mes entero en barco…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No seas llorón, eso no es nada. Hace unos años me tocó estar en la guardia que acompañó al emperador de visita en Kalisma. ¿Sabes cuánto se hace desde Sinae hasta Vankary? Paramos en algunos puertos durante el camino, pero rayos… casi me salían aletas. Cuatro semanas se irán rápido en comparación.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina pasó caminando tranquilamente delante de ellos y siguió de largo. Una persona que salía llamaba mucho menos la atención que alguien que entraba; por algún motivo estaba dentro en primer lugar, ¿no? Y cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba en la calle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Alguien sabe cómo son las mujeres Astonianas? —oyó que cuestionaba otro más de los guardias con bastante interés.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Como las mujeres en todas partes, idiota —le respondieron con tono burlón—. Sí sabes cómo es una mujer, ¿no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, pero me refiero a cómo serán de…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El ruido del tumulto de afuera apaciguó el resto de su conversación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— — — —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya estaba afuera, pero obviamente no tenía idea de en dónde se estaba llevando a cabo ese juicio. Una parte de ella creía que quizás la corte estaría justo cruzando la calle una vez que saliera de la casa, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era así. Caminó por la avenida principal, abriéndose paso entre la gente lo mejor que pudo, sin soltar su disfraz. Miraba detenidamente cada edificio con el que se cruzaba, pero ninguno parecía una sala de justicia; de paso, se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabía exactamente cómo era una sala de justicia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quizás lo más sencillo hubiera sido preguntarle a alguien; de seguro cualquiera ahí lo sabría. Sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a una persona a la que podía hacerle la pregunta y daba un paso hacia ella… se detenía unos momentos, le invadía una fuerte ansiedad que se manifestaba como un vacío incómodo en el estómago, y prefería seguir de largo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hablar con las personas siempre le había resultado difícil. Le invadía el miedo y se le paralizaban las piernas y la lengua por la sola idea de que le dijeran que estaba equivocada, o que se burlaran de ella, o la regañaran. Era ilógico, claro; esas personas ni siquiera la conocían para que le hicieran algo de eso, y era una princesa Rimentos. Pero era algo involuntario. Se había acostumbrado más a que las personas le preguntaran qué se le ofrecía, y entonces le era más fácil responder. Pero si nadie lo hacía, ella prefería quedarse en silencio, o hacer algo como pucheros, golpear algo, o gritar; eso solía hacer que sus padres o los sirvientes la voltearan a ver y le hablaran. Pero por ello, de seguro todos pensaban que era una niña berrinchuda y mimada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ahí afuera nadie le cuestionaba qué quería o si ocupaba algo; sólo era una más, y pasaban de largo a su lado. Ahí afuera, si hacía un berrinche, gritaba o rompía algo, al final podrían meterla a la cárcel, o llamar de más la atención que era justo lo que no quería. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez en verdad no había pensado bien las cosas; quizás aquello fue en verdad sólo una rabieta que llegó demasiado lejos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Por qué quería tanto ver a sus asaltantes, realmente? No había un motivo fijo o claro que pudiera poner con palabras (casi todos sus pensamientos eran difíciles de poner en palabras en realidad). Era más una sensación o una necesidad. Quizás si veía a dos de ellos ahí, encadenados y recibiendo su castigo, dejaría de tenerles miedo… y de tener pesadillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No había dormido bien esos días. Se había despertado dos o tres veces por noche, agitada y a veces sollozando, pero lo suficientemente en silencio para no alertar a Isabelleta. Y al recordar dichas pesadillas, comenzó a reparar más en las decenas de rostros extraños que la rodeaban en ese preciso momento…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todas eran personas altas desde su perspectiva, y que poco a poco comenzaban a parecerse más y más aquellos hombres del bosque, en especial a aquel hombre peludo que aproximó sus grandes manos hacia ella para tomarla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El olor metálico de la sangre también se volvía presente, la sensación fría, la falta de aire; todo volvía… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse contra una pared para evitar caer. Respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera corrido, pero no era así. Las manos le temblaban, por lo que apretó fuertemente sus puños para intentar calmarse. No estaba indefensa en el bosque, estaba en una ciudad civilizada. No estaba rodeada de asaltantes sino pobladores comunes, buenas personas leales a su padre y a su tío abuelo, y temerosas de Dios; o al menos así los describiría Isabelleta. Pero, ¿realmente lo eran? ¿Qué los hacía diferentes a esos hombres? ¿Qué impediría que alguna de esas personas la raptara en ese mismo momento? Ni siquiera tenía a algún soldado que la protegiera ahora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y mientras más lo pensaba, más estúpida le pareció la idea de escaparse; ella se sentía estúpida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De hecho, ¿sabía siquiera cómo volver? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró hacia atrás, y en realidad no reconoció nada. ¿Venía en realidad de esa dirección?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«¡Dios!, ¿qué hice?, ¿qué hice?», se repetía en su mente. Terminó sentándose en el suelo, abrazada de sí misma y mirando a toda la gente que pasaba delante de ella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Pedir ayuda?; ni siquiera era capaz de hacer que su boca les preguntara en dónde estaba la corte, ¿cómo podría pedirle ayuda a alguno de ellos? ¿Y si se lo pedía a la persona equivocada y se la llevaba con él?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pequeños rastros de lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos azules, aunque ella peleó para detenerlas antes de que salieran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Largo de aquí! —Escuchó como gritaba estridentemente una voz a su lado. Se sobresaltó y miró a un hombre regordete con mandil blanco y manchado, gritándole desde la puerta de la tienda enfrente de la cual se había sentado—. ¡Vete a pedir dinero a otro lado! ¡Largo o llamo a los guardias!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah… ah… —balbuceó la pequeña con su voz temblorosa—. La… sala de justicia…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Que te vayas dije! —Gritó con más fuerza, y Mina notó como su rostro se ponía colorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina no lo pensó, sólo reaccionó ante ese grito y rápidamente se puso de pie, tomó su canasta prestada y salió corriendo por la calle a toda prisa. ¿Por qué corría?, no tenía rumbo ni sitio a dónde ir. Quería a su madre; quería que su madre apareciera, la tomara en brazos y la llevara de regreso…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto, notó algo de bullicio entre la gente. Varios comenzaron a lanzar extraños gritos y abucheos, y por un instante pensó que se lo estaban gritando a ella, sin ningún motivo. Se detuvo a contemplar con más calma qué ocurría. Se hallaba a mitad de la calle, y percibió como todos a su alrededor se hacían poco a poco a un lado para abrir paso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instintivamente la princesa hizo lo mismo, y notó entonces lo que se acercaba por la calle. Parecía una carreta jalada por dos caballos, y dos guardias de atuendos marrones iban en los asientos de los conductores. Sin embargo, en la parte trasera de ésta iba lo que parecía ser una jaula cuadrada de barrotes, y en su interior iban dos personas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La gente los abucheaba, les gritaban obscenidades (muchas que Mina no había oído jamás), y les tiraban cosas cuando pasaban. Entre las palabras que la princesa sí entendía podía percibir </span>
  <em>
    <span>“asesinos”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ladrones”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ratas”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“vergüenza”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“castigo”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, y </span>
  <em>
    <span>“muerte”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La carreta no iba muy rápido, por lo que Mina pudo apreciar un poco a los dos en la jaula cuando pasaron delante de ella. Los reconoció: eran los dos prisioneros que habían amarrado a un árbol, y que viajaron con ellos jalados por un caballo; eran a los que iban a juzgar. Apenas iban camino a la corte, lo que significaba que si los seguía podría llegar a dónde quería.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comenzó a correr a toda prisa, incluso dejando atrás la canasta y las verduras para poder moverse con mayor libertad. Si había otra cosa para lo que era buena además de escaparse, era para correr y moverse con velocidad. Jugar carreras era una de las pocas cosas en las que siempre derrotaba a Isabelleta y a las otras niñas de la corte del emperador con las que solían jugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teniendo ya un objetivo claro, dejó de sentir miedo y se abrió paso con mayor seguridad entre el bosque de personas, procurando no perder nunca la carreta de vista. El corazón le latía con fuerza y se comenzaba a sentir cansada, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera a tomar aire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notó entonces cómo a lo lejos los caballos de la carreta se detenían respondiendo a un jalón de las riendas, y la carreta se paraba justo delante de un curioso edificio en forma de cilindro color azul. ¿Sería ahí?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Una vez que la carreta se detuvo, ella también lo hizo. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y agachó su cabeza, intentando recobrar el aliento. Creía que el pecho le explotaría, pero poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. Cuando miró de nuevo, notó que había comenzado a ser rodeada por la gente; muchos se reunían alrededor de la carreta, continuando con los abucheos de hace un rato. A ella eso no le importó, y mientras todos estaban concentrados en ello se dirigió a las dos grandes puertas del edificio azul, similares a las de una iglesia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina subió los tres escalones que dividían la calle de las puertas, y se paró firme delante de ellas. Se encontraban cerradas, y cuando hizo el intento de empujarlas con sus pequeñas manos, éstas no se movieron ni un poco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —¡Mierda! —soltó en voz baja, recordando aquella maldición que otra niña, hija de una las sirvientas del palacio, le había enseñado hace tiempo, aunque aún no sabía con exactitud qué significaba o cuándo usarla. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca debía decirla en frente de sus padres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentó desanimada en los escalones, apoyando su rostro en sus manos. Al menos ya se encontraba en el sitio; su padre e Isabelleta debían estar adentro, y los guardias que conducían la carreta estaban ahí cuidándola. Estaría segura mientras se quedara ahí, o así lo creía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sólo hasta ese momento, hasta que ya no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que esperar, reparó realmente en la carreta, en su jaula, y en las dos personas ahí adentro. Los había visto atados en el suelo cuando se reunieron con sus padres en el bosque luego del ataque, y los había visto a la mañana siguiente siendo amarrados a los caballos cuando iban partiendo. Pero en realidad no los había examinado detenidamente, ni siquiera apreciado cómo eran sus rostros. Y eso era a lo que iba, ¿o no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se movió entre la muchedumbre reunida alrededor de la jaula, aprovechando su tamaño para acercarse lo más posible al frente. Los dos guardias cuidaban que nadie se acercara de más, por lo que tuvo que quedarse a unos metros de distancia. Pero desde ahí los pudo ver más o menos con claridad: al hombre fornido pelirrojo, y al otro rubio y delgado. Los dos estaban sentados sobre lo que parecía ser paja, y estaban encadenados de sus manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sabía qué esperaba ver exactamente, pero… por algún motivo no le produjeron ninguna reacción tangible. No se veían como los monstruos de sus pesadillas, sino como personas totalmente normales. No le daban miedo o le provocaban enojo; de hecho, incluso le daban un poco lástima, por estar ahí encerrados en un lugar tan pequeño, sentados sobre esa paja que de seguro debía ser muy incómoda, escuchando como la multitud les gritaba e insultaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero habían sido parte del grupo que las atacó, que mató a esos guardias, que lastimaron a su madre y a su hermana… Eso debía de ser suficiente para que los odiara, ¿o no? Si era así, por algún motivo ella no lo sentía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De pronto, escuchó como las grandes puertas de madera a sus espaldas se abrían, llamando su atención y la de varios otros. Las personas se fueron apartando del frente del edificio para abrirles paso a los acusados, que fueron bajados de la carreta por los dos guardias que los escoltaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina logró echar un vistazo al interior del edificio, y vio gradas llenas de personas. No vio a su padre o a su hermana, pero debían estar por ahí. Conforme los prisioneros se iban acercando, ya más expuestos que antes, los abucheos y agresiones de las personas se hicieron más presentes, tanto que los otros dos guardias que habían abierto la puerta tuvieron que intervenir para apartar a la gente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esa era su oportunidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras los guardias estaban distraídos unos segundos, Mina se las arregló para escabullirse hacia el interior del recinto, sin llamar demasiado la atención. Se movió sigilosa por la puerta abierta, y luego se movió hacia un lado para colocarse detrás de una de las gradas. Ahí se quedó, hasta que los guardias y los prisioneros entraron, y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un enorme silencio cubrió todo el sitio justo después; un silencio que a Mina la puso incómoda; de nuevo, como si se tratara de la iglesia. Incluso tenía ventanales arriba que parecían de iglesia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miró desde su escondite como los prisioneros caminaban hacia el centro del cuarto. Aquel hombre alto y de cabello rojo saludaba tranquilamente a la gente y les hablaba con bastante naturalidad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hola, buenos días tengan todos. Gracias por venir, espero que disfruten del espectáculo… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No parecía preocupado; ¿no debería estarlo? Incluso cuando uno de los guardias lo calló o el juez golpeó su martillo fuertemente para silenciarlo, se le veía bastante despreocupado. Incluso le pareció que hablaba un poco chistoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina se asomó un poco más para ver el frente de la sala. Distinguió al regente que les daba hospedaje de un lado, y luego miró a su padre del otro; se veía realmente importante desde esa plataforma elevada, aunque el juez lo parecía más pues se encontraba en el centro, más elevado y tenía ese martillo como arma para calmarlos a todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Conocen ya los acusados los cargos que se les imputan? —Cuestionó el juez con voz profunda y beligerante, a lo que el mismo hombre pelirrojo respondió con sorna igual que antes, y algunas risas resonaron en el sitio—. Dígale a la corte su nombre completo, jovencito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Favor que usted me hace con lo de jovencito, excelencia —respondió el acusado pelirrojo—. Soy Benny Sluk, de los Sluk de Mirah Violleta. Bueno, más bien de una aldea al sur de Mirah Violleta, pero si les digo su nombre no tendrán idea de qué les estoy hablando…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El juez dejó caer fuertemente su martillo para que callara. Mina se preguntó a sí misma en dónde estaba Mirah Violleta. Le sonaba de sus clases de geografía, aunque era de esas cosas que se le dificultaban recordar, o más bien no le importaba mucho hacerlo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Y tú, muchacho? —Preguntó poco después el juez—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El chico rubio permaneció unos segundo con su cabeza agachada, respiró hondo, y entonces volteó a ver firmemente al hombre que le cuestionaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ivannia, excelencia. Mi nombre es Ivannia…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquello tomó totalmente desprevenida a la princesa. Desde su escondite, se sobresaltó, mirando casi atónita a aquella persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es una mujer? —masculló despacio para sí misma, como un pensamiento fugaz que se le escapaba sin querer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>